


The Truth Beneath The Rose

by Tot12



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tot12/pseuds/Tot12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos tenemos dudas que nos aquejan, si buscas las repuestas las hallaras, pero no siempre las respuestas que buscamos son las que deseamos. Ahora vamos a jugar y comenzaremos este viaje en busca de la verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soledad

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, Este fick, esta desde hace rato escrito, pero dudaba de subirlo o no, al final lo subí, puede llegar a ser confuso en algunas partes, misterioso y hasta raro en otras, pero bueno es un viaje a través del alma, a través de la conciencia, un juego donde las verdades que damos por absolutas se pierden, un juego con lo que está bien y lo que está mal, con la luz y la oscuridad, en fin un extraño viaje. Esta quizás sea la última que hare de Shun y la más corta, aunque no se preocupen terminare con las demás.  
> Agradecemos a todos lo que lean este relato, y a todos los que dejen su opinión.

[](http://tot12.deviantart.com/art/The-Truth-Beneath-The-Rose-portada-434919234)   


Sus ojos verdeazulados se perdían en la belleza de la noche, observando a través de aquel gran ventanal la inmensa luna azulada que se alzaba en el oscuro cielo y a todas las blancas estrellas que le hacían compañía. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón, al lado de la ventana que observaba, iluminado solamente por la azulada luz de la luna, que se colaba de la ventana.  Mientras que sus ojos se perdían  en la inmensidad de la noche, su mente divagaba entre los recuerdos…Las guerras pasadas llenaban su mente, en especial una, la que más lo había marcado. Recordaba a la perfección el momento en el que él se apodero de su cuerpo, recordaba haber visto a Seiya dudando frente a él, a Ikki ser atacado por él y a Atenea arriesgando su vida para salvar su alma. No pudo evitar largar un suspiro, aunque a todo eso era tiempo pasado, no podía evitar seguir pensando en ello, recordar cada minuto de la batalla, todo lo que hizo, no podía dejar de preguntarse el…

_¿Por qué?_

Aquella pregunta lo perseguía y le impedía olvidar el pasado, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué a pesar de haberlo visto morir seguía sintiéndolo cerca de él? A pesar de que la guerra había terminado, de que Hades había muerto aun lo podía sentir. Esta sería su última batalla ¿No? Ya no habría más peleas, podría al fin tener paz…pero aun así sus miedos, sus dudas, todo seguía allí con él ¿Por qué esa oscuridad que sentía, aquellas dudas, aquellos miedos no desaparecían con Hades?

Dio otro largo suspiro, debía dejar de pensar tanto eso sólo lo hacia sentirse peor. Se levanto de su asiento y  fue hacia el ventanal a abrirlo, permitiendo que una gélida brisa entrara y acariciara su verde cabello, de todas formas no le presto mucha atención, él solo se apoyó en el cuadro de la ventana y siguió observando. El frio no lo afectaba, la noches en las extinta isla de Andrómeda eran mucho **s** peores, extrañaba su isla a June y a su amigos, a veces sentía que él era el único que no tenía donde ir. Su hermano se iba a…bueno no sabia donde podría estar, pero esa era su naturaleza, Seiya tenía su departamento y el orfanato donde estaba su amiga Miho, Saori vivía en el santuario o viajando, Hyoga estaba en Siberia velando la tumba de su madre, Shiryu en los cinco picos con Shunrei, y los demás caballeros de bronce en sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento, ellos tenían donde ir…ellos tenían su lugar, _pero…_

_¿Y él?_

No era la primera vez que aquella pregunta asaltaba su mente, cuando destruyeron la isla Andrómeda se llevaron con ella a todos sus conocidos, los lugares de su infancia, todos los buenos y malos momentos que vivió en su entrenamiento, ahora ni siquiera podía visitar la tumba de su maestro. No tenía idea de si había más sobrevivientes y  si los había, de seguro lo odian a muerte, pues al igual que Reda y Espica deben creer que él fue el causante de tal desgracia. Dejo de observar la ventana y salió de la sala, que caso tenía seguir torturándose con esos recuerdos, total eran parte del pasado, lo mejor seria distraerse con otra cosa.

Bajo al comedor,  se sentó frente al televisor y comenzó a hacer zapping entre los canales, hasta que dio con un documental sobre los eclipses. Estaban hablando sobre el extraño eclipse ocurrido hacía tres años atrás y al que todavía nadie le podía dar explicación, mostraron como se generan normalmente, como eran vistos por las culturas antiguas. Eso sin dudas le llamo poderosamente la atención, pues para la culturas antiguas lo eclipses significaban desgracia, peligro, calamidades. Pensó que esas ideas no habían estado muy lejos de la verdad en aquel momento. En la pantalla del televisor comenzaron a mostrar imágenes de dioses antiguos y varias deidades, mientras  decían que muchas civilizaciones pensaban que inmensos animales o demonios se tragaban el sol, por lo que empezaban a actuar como locos para intentar ahuyentarlos, bien eso le parecía un poco gracioso, aunque es entendible la gente debía de haber estado muy asustada en aquel momento. Luego comenzaron ha hablar de los eclipses de luna, el pensamientos sobre estos era similares, para las culturas antiguas ambos eclipses eran peligrosos, hablaron de como pasaban y terminaron pronosticando tres de luna para ese año.

Se pregunto que hubiera pasado si el eclipse no hubiera terminado, ¿Quizás hubiera afectado las mareas el hecho de que la luna se quedara estática en un solo lado? Aun así eso era ya parte del pasado, debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas de una vez, se retó a si mismo mentalmente. Volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla, el programa ya estaba terminando y se despedía mostrando la imagen de un eclipsé de luna. La hermosa luna blanca lentamente  era cubierta por un círculo de oscuridad, para reaparecer de esta cubierta de un color rojizo, como si alguien la hubiera pintado a mano, o bañado en pintura naranja. Él nunca había visto un eclipse de luna, pero aquello le pareció simplemente hermoso, quizás ahora que había paz podría ver alguno de los tres eclipses que habían pronosticado.

Siguió conectado al mismo canal parecía buena la programación que tenía, pero lamentablemente sus planes fueron arruinados. Sin previo aviso toda la mansión empezó a temblar y la luz comenzó a titilar.

-¡Mierda!-Grito Shun, instintivamente se paró y salió corriendo fuera de la mansión.

Por suerte no tenía que preocuparse por el personal de la mansión a esas horas él era el único que se encontraba en aquel lugar, ya que todos los trabajadores se había retirado. Espero en el patio mientras veía como toda la mansión temblaba por el fuerte sismo, las viejas paredes empezaron a crujir al mismo tiempo que los vidrios de las ventanas se cuartearan,  desde fuera se podía escuchar como los muebles y jarrones se caían al suelo, estaba seguro que la nueva  vajilla de porcelana de Saori no había sobrevivido. Luego de unos interminables tres minutos, el temblor por fin paso, aprovechando la calma, nuevamente ingreso en la mansión para ver cuales habían sido los daños. Entro a la sala y lo primero que intento fue prender la luz, toco varias veces el interruptor, pero esta no encendía.

-De seguro la van a largar recién mañana.-Se dijo a sí mismo.

Estaba seguro de ello, estos temblores se habían hecho mas  comunes en estos últimos tres años, no eran muy fuertes y tampoco duraban mucho, pero aun así cada tanto provocaban uno que otro daño. Esta no era la primera vez que se quedaba sin luz por todo el resto de la noche. Largo un pesado suspiro y  miro su reloj de su muñeca, recién eran las ocho treinta, demasiado temprano  para dormir, por lo que decidió salir a caminar un rato, quizás sería bueno para despejarse un poco.

El patio trasero de la mansión Kido era inmenso y se extendía hasta perderse en el bosque que la rodeaba, el caballero camino con las manos en sus bolsillos, con su mirada clavada en el cielo, en silencio solamente observaba la luna y las estrellas. Un sonido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, una risa, una risa que parecía ser de mujer. Curioso se acercó al bosque y busco el origen de aquel sonido, pronto la risa se transformó en un hermoso canto, la voz suave y melodiosa de una mujer que entonaba una melodía antigua cuya letra no podía comprender. Siguió la canción adentrándose más en el bosque, pero mientras más se acercaba a ella, más lejos parecía estar.

Camino por el bosque a través de los arboles siguiendo la melodía, hasta un gran claro del bosque, cuando sus zapatos pisaron el verde césped la melodía cesó de repente. Shun se quedó estático observando aquel lugar, nunca lo había visto antes, pese que había recorrido varias veces el bosque. El bello campo tenía una gran cantidad de delicadas y pequeñas flores blancas, la mayoría de ellas alrededor de una tranquila laguna azul, en cuyas aguas se reflejaba la luna. Por unos momentos se olvidó de la melodía que lo había llevado ahí y se acercó a la laguna que se mantenía en apacible calma, cerró los ojos dejándose acunar por la paz que reinaba en el lugar, una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, podía oler el suave aroma de las flores ingresando a sus pulmones y sentir las suaves y frías brisas de la noche sobre su blanca piel.

-Es un hermoso lugar lástima que no tengas a nadie para compartirlo.

La voz lo sorprendió de repente. En el medio de la laguna; justo frente de él, había aparecido una bella mujer. Se encontraba paradas sobre las tranquilas aguas, su piel era tan pálida que le daba un aspecto casi fantasmal,  que contrastaba terriblemente con sus ojos negros como obsidianas. Su largo y lacio cabello plateado caía libres por sobre sus hombros, tapando parte del negro vestido que portaba. En su delgado cuello llevaba un llamativo collar de rubíes, que capto poderosamente su atención, aquellas gemas eran de un  rojo tan fuerte como el de sus labios.

-¿Quién eres?

Shun rápidamente se puso en alerta, aquella mujer había aparecido completamente de la nada. Además podía sentir un extraño cosmos provenir de ella, pero no era agresivo, todo lo contrario. La cosmoenergia de aquella mujer era tan calma que parecía complementarse con el lugar, tranquila y muy fría. Por unos momentos se le antojo que la energía y el aspecto de esa mujer la hacían parecer una ninfa surgida de la misma noche.

-Solo soy una antigua amiga.

Le respondió con una voz calmada y melodiosa, quizás era ella la que había cantado.

-Yo nunca te he visto.

Sin darse cuenta Shun camino unos pasos hacia la laguna, no entendía el por qué, pero esa mujer le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

-Pero, aun así te resulto familiar.

La mujer le sonrió descaradamente, mientras que él se sorprendió al verse delatado. Después de todo a pesar de que nunca la había visto, era cierto que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, por un momento quedo perdido en sus ojos negros, preguntándose  como lo había sabido. Realmente lo que sentía era demasiado extraño, aquella mujer había aparecido de la nada y además poseía un cosmos,  debería estar desconfiado, en guardia…pero su sola presencia le trasmitía mucha calma.

-Dime Shun, ¿Qué haces a estas horas tan solo?-Le pregunto nuevamente.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Siempre lo he sabido, dime ¿Por qué tienes tantas dudas?

-¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿De qué dudas hablas? ¿Quién eres tú?

En respuesta la mujer solamente le sonrió y después le dijo…

-Se muchas cosas, y en especial de ti.

-¿De mí?

-Si, se más de ti de lo que incluso tú mismo sabes-Comenzó a caminar sobre las aguas, directo hacia el caballero-Dime Shun ¿Quieres saber la verdad?, ¿Quieres sabes, porque sigues sintiéndolo a _él_ tan cerca?

Ante aquellas palabras Shun retrocedió unos pasos, realmente sentía saber de a _quien_ se estaba refiriendo esa mujer.

-¿Cómo sabes de…

-¿Hades?-La enigmática mujer se detuvo a escaza distancia del caballero- Te dije que yo se muchas cosas, del pasado, del presente, he incluso del futuro, tú y él siempre han estado unidos al igual que sus destinos.

-¡No!, ¡Hades está muerto! Y ¡yo soy libre!

Le grito con fuerza, mientras que la miraba directamente a los ojos exigiéndole una explicación y se ponía en una pose defensiva. No sabía quién era ella, pero si estaba relacionada con Hades su presencia no podría ser buena.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mujer no se inmuto por su brusco cambio de carácter, con la tranquilidad y serenidad que su cosmos demostraba simplemente le respondió

-Si es así, estamos en un gran problema, ya que este mundo se destruirá.

-¿ha que te refieres?

-Si Hades efectivamente está muerto, pronto todo el mundo caerá con él-Le dijo con un falso tono de tristeza-no has notado los crecientes terremotos, es solo cuestión de tiempo-Aquellas palabras lo dejaron pensando. La mujer dejo mostrar una leve sonrisa, feliz al darse cuenta de que había captado toda su atención-. En este mundo hay un equilibrio, tú sabes que sin vida no hay muerte, y sin muerte tampoco hay vida,  ¿No has pensado en lo que podría pasar si no hay un dios de la muerte?, ¿Qué pasaría si el Hades dejara de existir?

No dijo nada, simplemente se concentró en lo que decía aquella mujer.

-He logrado mantener el Hades en pie, pero lamentablemente no podré hacerlo por siempre. Tarde o temprano todo caerá, y no habrá un infierno, o un cielo ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando eso ocurra? ¿Qué crees que pasara con todas las almas que se encuentran en el inframundo?-La mujer comenzó a caminar pasando por al lado del caballero, quien no le perdía pisada.

-Y ¿Qué quieres de mí?-Le pregunto mientras se volteaba para tenerla de frente.

-Tú eres el único que puede revivir a Hades.

-¿Qué?-Inocentemente retrocedió al escuchar esas palabras-Revivir a Hades, ¡estás loca!, ¡Él quiso destruir la tierra!, yo…yo no puedo hacer eso-Le respondió con firmeza, ahora se daba cuenta de a lo que había venido.

 -Si, él intento destruir la tierra, pero ¿Te has preguntado por qué?-La mujer se acercó más al caballero y lo miro fijamente a los ojos-Shun tú crees que en todas las almas de este mundo hay luz, pero eso quiere decir que también en todas las almas hay oscuridad, dime ¿A caso le temes a la oscuridad de tu alma?

El caballero le mantuvo la mirada y manteniendo su postura le dijo -Yo no soy como él. Yo nunca desearía lastimar a otra persona.

-Pero lo has hecho-Le respondió fríamente-¿Cómo es que eres el corazón más puro del mundo si tus manos están manchadas con sangre?

-¡Es diferente!-Rápidamente le respondió-¡Yo!...Yo…yo no quería matarlos-Desvió su mirada de aquellos penetrantes orbes de obsidiana, que parecían atravesarlo como dagas.

La mujer se dio vuelta rápidamente y con una ligera sonrisa le pregunto:

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces?

-Yo…yo no tenía otra opción-Agacho la mirada,  escondiendo sus ojos bajo sus verdes mechones, evitando a toda costa que aquella mujer se diera cuanta de que se habían puesto vidriosos-, a mí nunca me dieron otra opción, yo les pedí que se rindieran pero ellos no lo hacían querían seguir luchando-Apretó sus puños con fuerza recordando lo frustrante que le resultaba ello.

-al igual que tu Shun, tú tampoco te rendías o ¿No?, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre ellos y tú? ¿Nunca te has preguntado si lo que haces está bien?, ¿No te has preguntado qué es lo que te motiva a seguir?, ¿Por qué sigues peleando dime?

Volvió a levantar la vista y aun con los ojos vidriosos le dijo-Yo…yo peleo por Atenea, por mis amigos, por mi hermano.

-¿Lo haces por ellos, o lo haces solo porque no te quieres quedar atrás?, pero nunca los puedes alcanzar ¿No?-Aquellas palabras fueron como una estaca en el corazón, haciendo que todo su cuerpo quedara helado -¿Son ellos los que te necesitan o eres tu quien los necesita?-Se quedó helado, completamente incapaz de poder responder a esas preguntas y sintiendo como en su pecho se empezaba a formar una gran presión. La mujer lo miro con sus profundos ojos negros, tan penetrantes que parecían  ver a través de él, que parecían ser capaces de saber todo lo que él sentía. Ella efectivamente lo sabía y sonrió para su interior antes de volverle a preguntar-¿No lo sabes?, ¿Por qué no me respondes?

-Yo…yo no lo sé, yo creo que lo que hago está bien, yo creo en las palabras de mis hermanos, yo creo en lo que creen ellos-ya se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso,  ¿Por qué esa mujer le hacía tantas preguntas? ¿Por qué él no las podía responder?, ¿Cómo sabia aquello?

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué en lo que ellos creen? ¿Qué pasaría si tus hermanos creyeran en otra cosa? Y ¿Si ellos no creyeran en Atenea?

Ya le estaban afectando todas esas preguntas, pero la última realmente lo sacudió ¿Si ellos no creyeran en Atena? No, él no iba a dudar de Atena y de sus hermanos

-¡No, ellos creen en ella y yo también!, ¡Creemos en lo correcto, en la justicia, en el amor, en la paz!-Le dijo con determinación.

-Cambias mucho de carácter-La voz de la mujer sonó intrigada, como si hubiera descubierto algo que no esperaba-por momentos eres un digno guerrero, pero en otros dudas y te asemejas más a una joven ave perdida-Se acercó más al caballero y sus ojos negros se clavaron los orbes verdeazulados del caballero- Shun ¿Qué eres tu? Eres un guerrero que no desea pelear, tienes un inmenso cosmos que nunca quieres usar, eres un alma pura condenada a matar, prácticamente eres una paradoja viviente.

-Yo…

-Nunca quisiste luchar y aun así siempre luchaste por Atena, si la ayudas a ella, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a mí?

-Yo lucho por Atena, porque ella siempre a luchado por causas justas, ella lucha por proteger al mundo-Respondió casi mecánicamente, mientras que su mirada seguía presa de los negros ojos de aquella mujer, tan oscuros, tan profundos…casi hipnóticos. Aparto la vista gracias a ese último pensamiento.

La mujer vio como evitaba su mirada, pero eso no la preocupo, después de todo sabía que aún no era capaz de entenderlo-Pero sin Hades no habrá  mundo ¿No es la misma razón? ¿Acaso no me dijiste que luchas por proteger al mundo?

El caballero guardo unos minutos de silencio mientras pensaba, luego sin mirarla, con una voz tranquila le pregunto:

-¿Cómo sé que todo lo que me has dicho es verdad?

 -¿Qué razones tienes para dudar de mí?

-No te conozco.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes en tu corazón?, ¿Él desconfía de mí?

Levantó su vista hacia la mujer, por alguna extraña razón sentía que lo que le decía era verdad,  pero hasta él mismo sabía que su corazón podía ser demasiado bondadoso. Su razón luchaba contra su instinto, la manera en la que esa mujer había salido de la nada, su extraño cosmos y su aspecto, no eran de una persona cualquiera…pero aun así esa parte de él le decía que confiara en ella. Además, si lo que decía realmente era verdad, si realmente el mundo estaba en peligro, como caballero no podía hacer oído sordo.

Viendo como el caballero dudaba entre creerle o no la mujer le dijo

-Shun yo te necesito, ¿Aquí hay alguien que te necesita?

 Aquellas palabras se le clavaron como un puñal, haciendo replantearse lo que hace tiempo venia pensando. Todos su amigos eran felices, tenían un lugar donde ir o con quien estar, pero…él. ¿Qué hacía, después de las batallas?...nada. Realmente había días en los que sentía que no tenía a nadie, ni ningún lugar a donde ir, que solo estaba hay por estar, completamente solo y olvidado. Sintió un nudo nacer en su pecho y bajo la mirada escondiendo sus ojos que nuevamente se habían puesto vidriosos.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan llorón? Pero no podía evitarlo, le dolía, le dolía el estar solo, a pesar de que siempre lo callaba, en el fondo si le dolía. Todos sus hermanos…todos ellos tenían una vida, un hogar en donde estar, algo que hacer ¿Y él? Él solo se sentaba en los sillones de aquella inmensa y solitaria mansión, donde esperaba silenciosamente, observando el ir y venir de los días sumido en la más aburrida monotonía.

 Levanto la mirada y vio a la mujer que tenía frente a él, ¿Qué tenía que perder?, fuera verdad o mentira, si no tenía otra cosa que hacer, si nadie notaria su ausencia, y si esto fuera una trampa…no se perdería mucho. De sobra sabía que sus hermanos tranquilamente podrían luchar sin él,  ellos eran más fuertes y no temían al combatir, podían hacer frente a lo que sea, quizás incluso estuvieran mejor sin él.

-Shun, yo te doy la oportunidad de obtener muchas respuestas, te ofrezco la oportunidad de que demuestres que vales, te doy la oportunidad de encontrar tu lugar en este mundo.

-¿Mi lugar?-Se pregunto más para si mismo que para la mujer.

 -Shun, dime ¿Te sientes en tu hogar aquí?, ¿Nunca has sentido que te falta algo?

Se quedó en silencio con sus ojos perdidos en las obsidianas negras de la mujer ¿Era posible que ella se hubiera dado cuenta? ¿De que supiera lo que estaba pensando?¿Como era eso posible?

La mujer le sonrió cálidamente y extendiéndole la mano le dijo:

-Ven con migo Shun, ayúdame y yo te ayudare a encontrar tu lugar en este mundo, ¿Qué tienes que perder?

Vio la pálida mano extendía frente a él, aquellas delicadas manos que le prometían encontrar su lugar y…quizás las respuestas a muchas preguntas más

-Nada-Respondió fríamente, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano con delicadeza-, no tengo nada que perder, te ayudare.

Ella levantó su otra mano y trazo un circulo en el aire, como si fuera magia sus dedos dejaban una estela de luz por donde esta avanzaba, trazando  el contorno de un círculo plateado, cuyo interior era completamente negro. La mujer termino el círculo y le sonrió levemente invitándolo a acercarse. Shun acepto la invitación y se caminó hasta el misterioso portal, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros pudo sentir una fuerte y familiar oscuridad brotar de él, rápidamente reconoció el lugar a donde lo conducía. Decidido ingreso dentro del círculo, dispuesto a saber la verdad…incluso aunque  tuviera que volver a ese lugar. La mujer rápidamente lo siguió, cuando ambos desaparecieron dentro de su oscuridad, lentamente el portal se fue achicando hasta desaparecer, dejando todo tal y como estaba, borrando todo rastro del caballero de Andrómeda y de la decisión que había tomado esa noche…una que cambiaría el resto de su vida.

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Agradecernos especialmente a Darkacuario por ser beta reader de este fic :D y mi pobre amiga Yose, que me aguanta mis preguntas de ortografía :P


	2. El acertijo de la Anfisbena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Aprenderé lo que realmente es sagrado?  
> ¿Redimiré mi alma?  
> ¿La verdad me hará libre?
> 
>  
> 
> Fragment de “The Truth Beneath The Rose” “Within Temptation”

Shun siguió a la extraña dama a través del portal, al cruzarlo termino apareciendo en un lugar completamente diferente al bello jardín de la mansión. Frente a él se extendía  un inmenso desierto de  arenas rojas, la tierra a sus pies estaba seca y resquebrajada por el aplastante calor que reinaba, un calor tan fuerte que incluso a él, un caballero, se le hacía difícil respirar. Levantó la vista; por sobre su cabeza el oscuro cielo se encontraba tapizado de un grueso manto de nubes negras que cada tanto brillaban con pequeños destellos rojizos,  desde ellas caían diminutas chispas de llamas, como una suave y constante llovizna de fuego que regaba todo el paisaje. Las nubes no estaban solas, cientos o miles de figuras fantasmagóricas volaban entre ellas. Apareciendo y desapareciendo en los oscuros nubarrones, aquellas apariciones gritaban y chillaban de agonía y de una forma tan estridente y horrible que le helaban la sangre.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar ante aquella visión.

-¿No te resulta familiar?-Le preguntó la mujer con una extraña sonrisa.

-Yo nunca he estado en este lugar.

-Sí, has estado aquí, pero ya no es la misma tierra sagrada que viste en el pasado. Sin el cosmos de su soberano, todo lo que alguna vez estuvo aquí ha caído destrozado. Las prisiones del infierno hace años se han derrumbado, dejando a todas las almas que contenían condenadas a vagar sin rumbo en un sufrimiento eterno. En estos momentos todas esas almas se  encuentran perdidas, asustadas y confundidas, sin saber que hacer o hacia donde ir- _La pálida mujer levantó su vista al cielo observando todas las almas que ella protegía-._ Gracias a mi poder logro retenerlas, mas no podre hacerlo por mucho más tiempo Shun. Si estas almas logran escapar hacia tu mundo, atormentaran a los vivos por toda la eternidad. Confundidas y asustadas como están, las únicas emociones que las embargan en estos momentos es la ira y la frustración. No hay peor destino que aquel que deben estar viviendo en estos momentos, perdidas en el silencio…encerradas en la completa oscuridad y vagando solas por toda la eternidad.

-¿Todas esas personas están sufriendo?-Pregunto Shun con un leve dejo de dolor en su voz. Los chillidos de aquellas almas le helaban la sangre y sus gritos de dolor le oprimían el corazón. Sin ser capaz de desviar su vista de aquellos pobres seres, sintió como su corazón se tensaba con el único deseo de ayudarlos.

-Estas almas tenían una obligación, un deber y si no hacemos algo pronto, el ciclo de las reencarnaciones se romperá.

-¿Ciclo de las reencarnaciones?-Por unos momentos aquellas palabras lograron desviar su atención de aquel oscuro cielo.

-El ciclo de las reencarnaciones Shun, los caballeros y muchas personas que hoy pisan la Tierra ya han estado en ella antes. Sabes, una misma alma puede recorrer varias veces el sendero de la vida. Muchos deben volver para aprender lo que en otras vidas no supieron y otros a enmendar los errores que hace  siglos cometieron. Las reencarnaciones son necesarias para la evolución de las almas, la base de la vida misma y el equilibrio de creación.

-Gran parte los niños que nacen, incluso aquellos que no están destinados a ser caballeros son reencarnaciones de tiempos anteriores… si esas almas no reencarnan, muy pocos niños nacerán y lentamente ese número irá disminuyendo hasta que simplemente se dejen de crear nuevas almas. Como una llama que se consume, toda la vida de tu mundo lentamente se apagará-Le dijo con una tranquilidad que contrastaba temiblemente con sus pesimistas palabras- Además, el inframundo es un lugar vital para el equilibrio de la vida, su destrucción ocasionará catástrofes en la Tierra de una magnitud nunca antes vista… Has de recordar los temblores que hace poco has sentidos, ellos son solo el preludio de lo que vendrá, si en el inframundo caen las almas en pena no serán lo único a lo que el ser humano deberá temer.

-No podemos permitir esto, debe haber una forma de evitar lo que dices, de ayudarlos- Shun concentró toda su atención en la mujer, ya no dudaba de ella, no podía dudar con todo lo que había visto. Con la preocupación visible en su rostro, en estos momentos lo único que sabía es que debía detener el sufrimiento de esas almas, que debía evitar que la Tierra sufriera la catástrofe que le profesaba.

-Hay una sola manera de arreglar esto-Le respondió la enigmática dama, mientras fijaba sus negros ojos en él.- Hades debe ser revivido.

Shun sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo con la sola mención de aquel nombre, pero al volver la mirada al cielo no le quedaba duda de que debía  hacer algo. Apretó sus puños sabiendo todo lo que significaba el devolver la vida a aquel oscuro Dios, pero tomando valor alzó su mirada y con determinación pregunto.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Era un caballero, un caballero de Atenea; y bajo ninguna circunstancia se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como aquellas almas sufrían y el mundo por el que tanto habían luchado se destruía. ¡No! Él detendría todo esto…incluso aunque eso significara devolverle la vida al emperador del Inframundo. La mujer sonrió suavemente viendo la determinación en los ojos del caballero, no cabía duda de que no se había equivocado, él era el indicado.

-Debes ir hasta las profundidades del inframundo, pero por un camino muy diferente al que antes has conocido.  Uno del que ningún ser ha regresado y plagado de enemigos muy diferentes a los que has enfrentado. La clave para revivir a Hades esta oculta en lo más profundo de sus dominios, esta oculta en las mismas puertas del Tártaro.

-¿El Tártaro?

-Las entrañas de la misma Gea, el lugar más alejado de la vida que existe en este mundo…la prisión de los dioses. Shun, si aceptas no sólo podrás salvar al Hades, sino que éste viaje te enseñará las respuestas que durante mucho tiempo has buscado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó Shun

-Te dije que te ayudaría a encontrar tu lugar en este mundo caballero. El camino a las puertas del infierno es un camino muy diferente a cualquiera que tú hayas recorrido o a todo lo que has enfrentado antes…créeme que terminarás descubriendo mucho más de lo que esperas-Miró al caballero con sumo interés, a pesar de lo que había dicho, Shun se mostraba completamente dispuesto a seguir aquel camino. Sonrió para sus adentros y le preguntó-Dime caballero de Andrómeda, ¿Aceptas?

-Acepto.

La mujer sonrió, visiblemente complacida por las palabras que había oído. Sin perder más tiempo se dio media vuelta y comenzó  a avanzar por el interminable desierto, mientras que Shun por inercia la siguió. Caminaron un buen rato, adentrándose más en el inmenso mar de tierra roja. No supo cuánto tiempo paso o cuanto caminó,  pero cuando ya comenzaba a cansarse aquella mujer se detuvo bruscamente frente suyo.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos? ¿Ya llegamos?-Preguntó el caballero mientras observaba el horizonte en busca de un edificio o alguna otra construcción que le sirviera de destino, pero todo lo que veía era el mismo desierto de arenas rojas extendiéndose hasta el infinito.

-Porque hemos llegado ¿No reconoces este lugar?

Volteó a mirarla un poco sorprendido y negó levemente. En respuesta ella hizo un leve movimiento con la mano, ocasionando con su cosmos que un fuerte viento soplara. Instintivamente el caballero tapo sus ojos evitando las grandes cantidades de arena que se levantaron con semejante vendaval; cuando bajo sus brazos y abrió sus ojos pudo ver  las lúgubres ruinas de una antigua construcción.

-Esta es Judecca.  Cuando las prisiones cayeron, el desierto ardiente se extendió y trago a todo el inframundo.

-¿Judecca?

La  voz  de Shun sonó como un hilo al darse cuenta de lo que ese lugar significaba, cerró sus ojos con fuerza queriendo negar los recuerdos que esas ruinas le traían. Una vez más la oscuridad que lo rondaba se acercaba a él, rodeándolo completamente como si lo estuviera llamando, como si quisiera… QUISIERA DEBORARLO. Asustado, su corazón se aceleró estrepitosamente, era la oscuridad de la muerte, ¡La oscuridad de Hades!

-¡NO!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se agarraba la cabeza y caía de rodillas-¡NO QUIERO!

Se negaba, se negaba rotundamente a volver  a tener esas visiones, no quería saber qué le había ocurrido cuando fue Hades, no quería ver lo que había en el interior de aquella oscuridad. Una sensación lo devolvió a la realidad, sintió como una cálida mano se posaba en su hombro izquierdo. Aun contrariado por el recuerdo, levantó la vista y se atrevió a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa de aquella pálida dama. Ella se había arrodillado hasta estar a su altura, su apacible cosmos se había elevado suavemente alejando por momentos la oscuridad de su mente.

-Tranquilo Shun, entiendo lo que sientes y los recuerdos que te trae este lugar, ten tranquilidad porque pronto entenderás todo.

-¿Entender qué?

-Si quieres saberlo debes comenzar tu camino-La mujer se levantó y elevó una de sus manos. Inmediatamente toda la tierra comenzó a temblar, en el centro de la ruina el suelo cedió dejando ver un profundo abismo y una escalera de caracol que bajaba por él. Hecha de la misma roca que Judecca, aquella escalera bajaba hasta perderse en las profundidades de la tierra-Pero, antes de que te vayas creo que necesitarás esto-Llamando nuevamente la atención del caballero, trino sus dedos haciendo aparecer una fuerte luz cegadora. Shun se vio obligado a taparse los ojos por un momento, cuando la luz cedió pudo reconocer lo que se hallaba a su lado.

-¡Mi armadura!-Exclamó sorprendido al ver su caja de pandora a menos de un metro de distancia de él-¿Cómo es que…

-Este camino será difícil y requerirás todo el apoyo posible.

El caballero tiró de la cadena, liberando su armadura que con gran rapidez cubrió su cuerpo.

-Ya estoy listo.

Le respondió mientras que aferraba con fuerza a sus cadenas, ya sabía a dónde se tenía que dirigir, pese a que no sabía contra qué se tendría que enfrentar o los retos que le esperaban, no dudó en dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Antes de bajar miró por última vez a aquella mujer, en su interior el nerviosismo y la duda le envergaban. En esos momentos hubiera agradecido que alguno de sus hermanos estuviera a su lado, pero aquella extraña mujer solamente lo había buscado a él y ante la situación no podía darse el lujo de esperar… al parecer esta vez tendría que hacerlo solo.

Se dio vuelta y  empezó a bajar por las largas escaleras, a medida que descendía la luz lentamente comenzó a disminuir, pronto se encontró en la completa penumbra, incapaz hasta de ver sus manos,  tuvo que aferrarse de las paredes para evitar caerse. El camino le resultó extremadamente largo, realmente parecía que las escaleras nunca se iban a acabar ni quería imaginarse lo que sería tener que volver a subirlas. Siguió adentrándose en ese camino hasta que sintió el suelo llano bajo sus pies, apenas despego el otro pie del escalón, cientos de antorchas se encendieron.

Se quedó sorprendido y cegado por unos momentos, hasta que por  fin pudo ver en donde se encontraba. Estaba parado frente a un inmenso túnel de caverna, el cual se extendía desde las escaleras hasta perderse en la lejanía, completamente iluminado por el fuego de las antorchas que hace poco lo habían cegado. Ordenadas de a pares, éstas se encontraban fijadas en las paredes de roca y parecían seguir hasta el final de la caverna. El caballero viendo como única vía el camino que tenía en frente, se adentró en aquella caverna observando las cientos de estalactitas y estalagmitas que decoraban el lugar, algunas tenían el tamaño y el grosor de verdaderas columnas romanas, mientras que otras constituian formas realmente curiosas, incluso halló uno que parecía un gato.

En poco tiempo llegó hasta lo que parecía ser el final de aquel túnel, en esa parte la caverna se ampliaba ocasionando que el techo de roca tomara la forma de una cúpula gigante. Levantó su vista y vio que en ella estaban esculpidas varias imágenes de diferentes dioses griegos. Lentamente fue bajando su mirada hasta encontrarse con las inmensas puertas de bronce que se ubicaban en el centro del lugar, justo en frente de él.  El dorado metal que la conformaba brillaba iluminado por las dos antorchas ubicadas en sus costados, y en él se hallaba finamente  esculpida la forma de una extraña criatura. Un inmenso monstro de dos cabezas, idénticas a las de un velociráptor,  que tenía  ubicadas en los dos lados extremos de su cuerpo, una donde normalmente suele esta la cabeza y la otra en donde debería estar su cola. Su cuerpo semejante al de un ave estaba recubierto por plumas finamente detalladas, casi tanto como las dos inmensas alas que emergía de su espalda y que parecía batir de manera amenazante. La criatura solo poseía dos patas, semejantes a las de los avestruces pero recubiertas de escamas finamente trabajadas.

Shun se acercó hasta la puerta; la escultura de aquella criatura era tan hermosa, al punto de que parecía ser real. Lleno de curiosidad, estiró su mano para tocar una de aquellas delicadas plumas de metal pero apenas sus dedos rozaron la fría superficie, un violento temblor se inició. Instintivamente sacó su mano, mientras que debajo de sus pies la tierra comenzó a quebrarse, con un ágil salto hacia atrás se alejó de la puerta justo a tiempo.

El suelo donde antes estuvo parado voló por el aire, mientras que dos inmensas cabezas idénticas a las del relieve, pero con el tamaño suficiente para tragarse a un hombre adulto, emergieron del suelo. El temblor se intensificó más a medida de que el cuello y  todo el resto de su cuerpo emergían. Shun tuvo que apoyarse sobre el suelo para no caerse ante tanto movimiento. Seguida de las cabezas, dos monstruosas alas negras se desplegaron completamente haciendo volar cientos de escombros por los aires.

Cuando el cuerpo de la criatura salió completamente, el fuerte movimiento cesó dejando a Shun con la boca abierta ante la semejante bestia que se le plantaba en frente, estaba seguro de que tenía el mismo tamaño que cancerbero, de seguro era más grande. El inmenso animal  abrió sus enormes ojos de reptil, de un color carmesí como la sangre y fijó sus negras pupilas en él, mirando con genuino interés  al intruso que había osado despertarla.

-¿Quién ha perturbado nuestro sueño?-Ambas cabezas hablaron, produciendo un sonido gutural que se asemejaba más al gruñido de un león que a una voz.

-Soy Shun de Andrómeda, caballero de Atenea.

Le respondió casi por inercia Shun, aun sin poder salir completamente de su estupor.

-¿Un guerrero de Atenea?-Una de las cabezas tomó la palabra y lentamente se agacho un poco para observarlo mejor.

-No hemos visto uno en siglos, ¿Realmente eres un guerrero de Atenea?-Le siguió su hermana, quien también se acercó a él.

-Pareces más una princesa, que un guerrero-Dijo despóticamente la primera cabeza, mientras que se levantaba nuevamente a su posición original, después de verlo había perdido todo su interés en él.

-¿Realmente eres un caballero? ¿Qué hace una delicada flor como tú en tan horrible lugar?-Le preguntó con claro tono burlón la cabeza que aún se hallaba agachada, mientras que una siniestra sonrisa pareció formarse en su rostro.

-¡Soy un guerrero de Atenea! Y estoy aquí para llegar hasta las puertas del Tártaro.

Le respondió con firmeza. Ya comenzaba a molestarle la forma en que lo trataba aquella criatura. En respuesta las dos cabezas de la bestia se alzaron en el aire y rieron estridentemente, ocasionando un leve temblor.

-¿Tú? ¿Tú planeas llegar hasta las puertas del Tártaro?

Le preguntó entre risas la primera de las cabezas, realmente parecía disfrutar la situación, ¿ese niño?, ¿es mosquito realmente pensaba llegar hasta el Tártaro?

-Ni los más feroces guerreros lo han logrado. ¿Qué podría hacer un niño tan delicado como tú?

Su hermana la secundó entre rizas, les parecía tan divertido aquello que se habían olvidado completamente del caballero parado frente a ellas.

Shun suspiró pesadamente, esta no era la primera vez que se burlaban de su apariencia,  pero de todas formas le daba igual lo que pensaran aquellas… o aquella criatura, él tenía que llegar hasta el Tártaro cuanto antes.

Ignorando olímpicamente sus burlas les dijo…

-No me importa, yo tengo que llegar al tártaro cueste lo que cueste

Las cabezas ni siquiera lo escucharon, simplemente continuaron riendo y hablándose entre ellas, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo. Shun ya cansado de que no le dieran atención, con todas sus fuerzas le grito…

\- ¡¡DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTA¡¡- La fuerza de su voz logró captar la atención de aquella criatura, haciendo que dejaran de reír y le miraran detenidamente… había que admitir que el chico tenía agallas.

-Niño, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Le preguntó la cabeza derecha mientras que aún lo observaba con despotismo.

-¿Qué acaso Atenea no tiene mejores caballeros que manda a un chico diecisiete años y de bronce?

Le siguió la otra, que seguía aun divertida con toda la situación.

-Quizás sea solo un caballero de bronce, pero tengo que llegar hasta las puertas del Tártaro, aun a costa de mi propia vida yo llegaré hasta ellas.

Ambas cabezas se miraron entre sí, dándose cuenta de que el niño realmente hablaba en serio.

-Pues si tan seguro estas, que el juego de comienzo caballero.

Dijeron ambas a la vez, mientras que  le mostraban sus amarillos y filosos dientes en una horrible sonrisa.

-¿Juego? ¿Qué juego?-Preguntó Shun, incapaz de dejar de ver la dentadura de aquellas criaturas.

-El acertijo de la Anfisbena-Le respondieron ambas cabezas a la vez-La verdad y la mentira, ninguna es cierta o segura, ellas solo son parte de la vida. Si la senda tú quieres hallar, sin miedo tú las has de diferenciar. Una de nosotros habla con mentira y el otro con la verdad, si aciertas pasaras y si no…

-¿Si no?

Ambas cabezas, ampliaron más sus dantescas sonrisa y suavemente le dijeron…

-Morirás.

El caballero las miró desconcertado con la actitud que tenía esa criatura, era la primera vez que no tenía que pelear desde el principio, pero nada le aseguraba que eso sería seguro. Algo le decía que no debía confiarse de ella… o ellas, pero de todas formas decidió seguirles el juego.

-Está bien... -Les respondió con bastante recelo.

La segunda cabeza,  bajó y se acercó a él, dejando sus horribles fauces a solo centímetros de su rostro-Yo miento- Le dijo suavemente. Shun pudo sentir como el fétido aliento de la criatura le golpeaba el rostro, el nauseabundo olor de la carne en descomposición llenó su nariz  por un leve momento dándole náuseas que supo muy bien controlar. Lentamente la cabeza se fue alejando de él y se terminó colocando a su izquierda.

La primera cabeza bajó hasta colocarse a su derecha y con la misma suavidad con la que habló su hermana le dijo-Yo digo la verdad.

Shun se sentía como un ratón a merced de una gran serpiente, las dos cabezas se habían ubicado en posición de pinza rodeándolo completamente.  Tenía una a su izquierda, la cual le regalaba una dantesca sonrisa con sus filosos y amarillentos dientes, mientras que a su  derecha su hermana le regalaba otra sonrisa…que no era mejor. Ambas estaban a menos de un metro de distancia de él, tan cerca que era capaz de verse reflejado en sus bestiales ojos rojos, esos finos rubíes que brillaban como las gemas del mismo averno.  Brillantes gemas que lo observaban ansiosas por  provocar su caída, reflejando vivamente el hambre y malicia de sus dueñas…

Si querían ponerlo nervioso lo habían logrado.

Intentó concentrarse en lo que habían dicho, miró a la cabeza de la izquierda, sabiendo que esa era la que dijo que mentía y  luego miró a la de la derecha, ella en cambio le había dicho que decía la verdad. Era confuso, le habían dado muy pocas pistas y no sabía bien, además que tenerlas tan cerca no le ayudaba en absolutamente nada. Sintió como la cadena de Andrómeda empezó a tensarse, en una suave advertencia de las verdaderas intenciones que tenían aquellas criaturas…eso tampoco le ayudaba.

Ambas cabezas se acercaron un poco más aumentando la presión, mientras que el caballero seguía pensando lo más rápido que podía. La cabeza que le decía la verdad debe estar mintiendo y diría que decía la verdad, pero si la otra cabeza dice que miente, entonces es ella la que miente, pero y sí en cambio la que dice que miente dice que es…

Las cabezas ampliaron más sus deformes sonrisas, complacidas por ver la mortificación en el rostro de Shun. Lentamente se acercaban más y más a él.

-¡Lo tengo!-Exclamo feliz el caballero, haciendo que ambas cabezas se detuvieran en seco y se les borraran sus sonrisas.  Inmediatamente se alejaron del caballero volviendo a su posición original.

-Entonces caballero ¿Cuál de nosotras miente y cuál dice la verdad? -Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo, dejando ver claramente su ansiedad.

-Ninguna, ambas mienten.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Le preguntó la cabeza situada a su izquierda.

-Porque la que dice la verdad de seguro miente diciendo que dice la verdad, en cambio la que dice que miente estaría diciendo la verdad, ya que estaría aceptando que ella miente, al final ambas mienten.

Las cabezas se quedaron calladas analizando su respuesta, por unos momentos el silencio reinó en la caverna, haciendo que lo único que se escuchara fuera su pausado respirar y el goteo del agua en alguna parte lejana. Los minutos de silencio le resultaron eternos a Shun, que pasaba su mirada de una cabeza a la otra, visiblemente ansioso puesto que su cadena había empezado agitarse con mayor agresividad.

-Bien, es verdad-Dijeron ambas cabezas a la vez, Shun suspiró aliviado-La verdad no es absoluta y toda mentira nace de una verdad, la verdad puede ser considerada mentira y la mentira verdad, solo el que la busca encuentra la verdadera verdad. Tras los siglos del tiempo las verdades y las mentiras cambian, algunas mentiras pasan a ser verdad, verdades que se creían absolutas resultan ser mentiras, y otras cosas que eran verdad se convierten en mentira.

El caballero las miraba atentamente sin perderle pisada. Su cadena seguía tensa, lo cual le decía  que esto todavía no acababa.

-Los mortales juegan con la verdad y la mentira. La verdad y la mentira dan poder, definir quién es bueno y quien es malo da poder al juez y define al culpable, por eso cuando Arles era juez y ustedes los traidores. En sí, ni la verdad ni la mentira son malas o buenas, son los humanos los que les dan esa connotación, no hay mejor prueba de ello que la mentira blanca… Hay veces donde se prefiere vivir una mentira a saber la dolorosa verdad.

La cabeza de la derecha habló.

-Dime caballero, Aioros era considerado un traidor ¿No? Esa era la verdad, solo cuando ustedes vencieron al patriarca se supo la mentira, se supo de su sacrificio, y su nombre fue restablecido.

-Pero, y si hubieran perdido Aioros seguiría siendo considerado un traidor, esa seguiría siendo la verdad-Continuo su hermana.

Shun se quedó callado, ¿Cómo sabían eso? Parecía que la mujer no era la única que estaba enterada de su pasado. Con mucha atención y recelo las escuchó, mientras pasaba su vista de una cabeza  a la otra.

-Si Arles ganaba, el impondría su verdad…-Continuó la cabeza derecha, haciendo que Shun la mirara.

-Y ustedes serian traidores-La cabeza izquierda siguió las frases de su hermana.

-Pero ustedes ganaron, y se conoció la verdad, su verdad.

-Pero se hubiera descubierto igual.

-Tarde o temprano todos caen-Le dijo la cabeza de la derecha, mientras le regalaba una siniestra sonrisa-Si no lo ocasionan ustedes, serían otros, ellos impondrían su verdad.

-Al igual que la verdad y la mentira, cambian. Ellas no son eternas-Le siguió su hermana, mientras que le sonreía de igual manera.-No son absolutas.

-Tarde o temprano todo cambia,-Volvió a repetir la cabeza que estaba a su derecha, mientras se alejaba un poco de él.-absolutamente todo.

-Tarde o temprano todos caen,-Le siguió la de la izquierda, quien también se alejó un poco.-todos mueren...

-Incluso los dioses y los caballeros…

**-¡Como tú!**

Gritaron con furia ambas cabezas, mientras que simultáneamente se arrogaban con sus fauces abiertas sobre el caballero. Dando un enérgico salto hacia atrás, Shun logró escapar ocasionando que ambas cabezas se mordieran entre sí.  Enfurecidas estas rápidamente se separaron y se volvieron a abalanzar sobre él. Por pocos centímetros logró esquivar a la primera, lo había envestido con tal fuerza que pulverizó el suelo donde antes estuvo parado, no pudo observar mucho pues la segunda cabeza también se le lanzó encima con una brutalidad igual a la de su hermana.

Las cabezas no le daban tiempo de recuperarse, pues cuando esquivaba a una, la otra ya estaba lista para atacarlo, así continuó el feroz  combate. La bestia atacaba con una ferocidad tal que dejaba grieta y destrozaba el suelo de la caverna en cada embestida que daba, deseosa de tragarse vivo al caballero,  pero Shun esquivaba ágilmente cada uno de sus embates  hasta que finalmente ambas cabezas bruscamente se detuvieron.  Juntas se elevaron a una gran altura, tomaron una gran bocanada de aire y exhalaron con fuerza liberando dos inmensas bolas de fuego directo hacia él. Shun tuvo que tirarse pecho a tierra para esquivarlas, la bestia volvió a inhalar, fue solo entonces que vio su oportunidad.

-¡Spiral Duct!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas. La cadena de Andrómeda atacó enroscándose alrededor de a la cabeza izquierda, justo antes que esta pudiera lanzar la bola de fuego. La bestia no pudo exhalar y el fuego retrocedió hacia el interior de su garganta, quemándola por dentro. La otra cabeza dio un grito desgarrador y agitó violentamente sus alas, al sentir el dolor de la llamarada. Enfurecida se volvió hacia el caballero, abalanzándose sobre él.

Shun soltó la cabeza que sostenía, la cual cayó muerta y esquivó el ataque dando un salto a un costado -¡Spiral Duct!-Volvió a repetir la técnica. La cadena rápidamente envolvió a la segunda cabeza,  la cual sintiéndose atrapada se agitó violentamente zarandeándolo por los aires. Shun inmediatamente lanzó su cadena ofensiva al cuello de la criatura para aferrarse mejor, terminó cayendo sobre el cuello y con todas sus fuerzas se aferró a él.  Al sentirlo sobre ella la bestia se movió con mayor agresividad, intentando sacárselo de encima comenzó a batir sus alas con furia mientras que sus escamadas patas destruían a golpes el suelo. Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar ante la inclemencia de aquella feroz batalla.

Shun comenzó a retraer sus cadenas, ejerciendo presión sobre la cabeza y el cuello de la criatura que lentamente comenzó a asfixiarse. Sintiendo la falta de aire, la bestia enloqueció completamente y se lanzó a estrellarse contra los muros en un desesperado intento de librarse del caballero. Shun no cedió y aferrándose con su vida a sus cadenas aumento más la fuerza de su agarre, en poco tiempo sintió como las bruscas sacudidas y los feroces golpes comenzaban a ceder. Al final se detuvo completamente, la cabeza terminó cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, muerta y con el caballero aun sobre ella.

Mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración, Shun la liberó de sus cadenas. Dios, esa pelea había sido realmente feroz, pensó mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de la criatura. Cuando estuvo más tranquilo se quedó  por unos minutos mirándola, por más grotesca y bestial que pareciera, parecía tener… mejor dicho había sido dueña de un gran inteligencia. Aunque no entendía como había  logrado saber lo que pasó en el Santuario, debía admitir que de cierta manera tenía razón, ¿No?

Si ellos hubieran perdido Aioros seguiría siendo considerado un traidor, pero también le dijo que si no hubieran ganado otros lo habría hecho…entonces  la verdad igual se sabría, la verdad siempre se sabía tarde o temprano. Toda su vida creyó que la mentira era mala, pero aquella frase que le había dicho…

_En sí, ni la verdad ni la mentira son malas o buenas, son los humanos los que les dan esa connotación, no hay mejor prueba de ello que la mentira blanca… Hay veces donde se prefiere vivir una mentira a saber la dolorosa verdad._

Se quedó pensando en eso. ¿Él acaso no lo había hecho? ¿Cuántas veces él mismo mintió con ese propósito? Recordó todas aquellas veces que él había evitado hablar con su hermanos, las olímpicas esquivadas, las excusas y mentiras inventadas para evitar hablar sobre el Hades. Nunca había podido contarles sus dudas o de sus miedos, jamás pudo hablarles de la existencia de la oscuridad que desvelaba sus noches… de que sentía que Hades aún estaba vivo. ¿Acaso no era él también un gran mentiroso? Quizás el mejor de todos… él vivía mintiendo.  Aun cuando los veía partir uno por uno siempre les sonreía, aun cuando lo odiara con todo su alma él simplemente sonreía, con una sonrisa verdaderamente falsa, una que ocultaba una verdad que solo él sabía, pues en la soledad de la noche todo le volvía, las dudas, los miedos y la oscuridad… ellas  volvían.

Desvió su atención de sus pensamientos, todos mentimos a veces, ya sea por razones buenas o malas, él lo hacía porque no deseaba preocupar a los demás, si les mentía pero no eran mentiras malas, no hacían daño… no eran malas. Miró una vez a la enorme bestia que yacía en el suelo, aun con la boca abierta en su última exhalación, por un momento sintió que los ojos rojos del inmenso lagarto parecían mirarle con reproche ante tales pensamientos. Desvió su vista de aquellos ojos, sí, él mentía también, pero no era por mal si no porque no deseaban que se preocuparan más por él. Tampoco era tan débil como para dejar que unas dudas y unos simples miedos lo dominaran, él podía con ellos solo, sus hermanos ya habían hecho demasiado por él como para andarles molestando por unos simples miedos.

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a ver a la bestia recordando a pesar de que todo lo que le dijo le hacía pensar, eran sus últimas palabras las que más habían llamado su atención.

_-Todos mueren-_

_-Incluso los dioses y lo caballeros, ¡Como tú!-_

¿A qué se refería con eso? Acaso Hades…

Un fuerte rechinido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, volteó y vio como la inmensa puerta de bronce se habría lentamente, como en una disimulada invitación a que continuase con su camino. La observó por unos momentos, la mujer le había dicho que en este camino podría descubrir la respuesta a muchas de sus dudas, que encontraría cuál era su veredero lugar en este mundo. Volteó a ver a la criatura, ¿Seguir viviendo una mentira o mirar a la verdad? Él realmente quería saber que significaban aquellas últimas palabras, quizás ya era hora de responder todas sus dudas, de tener que dejar de fingir ante sus hermanos… de dejar de vivir una mentira.

-Bueno, supongo que si quiero saber la verdad, debo seguir.

Se dijo a si mismo rompiendo el silencio del lugar, sin dudarlo se encamino hacia la puerta y la atravesó. Aunque no supiera que le esperaba más adelante ya sabía porque lo hacía. No solo salvaría a este mundo y le devolvería la paz a las almas del infierno, sino que descubriría las respuestas a sus preguntas… él descubriría la verdad.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que le halla gustado, bien al final cada uno debe sacar su conclusión, pobre de Shun es recién el segundo capítulo y ya lo hice enfrentarse a semejante bestia, bueno a mí me gusta la acción. La mujer volverá a aparecer y más adelante se sabrá quién es. Ahora Shun a pasado la primera prueba, que le espera en el camino hacia el tártaro, solo el tiempo lo dirá.
> 
> Aclaraciones, por si las moscas.  
> Velociraptor- dinosaurios terópodos dromeosáuridos, que vivieron hacia finales del período Cretácico.(no eran tan grandes como los de jurassic park, ni el bicho del fic y últimos estudios han revelado que poseían plumaje).  
> Spiral Duct-Es la técnica que utilizo contra cerbero, y contra la serpiente de Eo de Escilia, es una técnica en la cual la cadena envuelve al oponente.  
> Info, para curiosos:  
> Afisbena- Mítico dragón bicéfalo, (do cabezas cabezas), su nombre del griego y significa en ambas direcciones, lo cual se debe a su característica primordial de poseer dos cabezas ubicadas en los extremos de su cuerpo. En algunos relatos, la anfisbena lucha eternamente entre sus dos cabezas por la supremacía, pero también se puede observar una cooperación y coordinación extraordinaria, a la hora de atacar a su presa, (lease Shun), la del fik esta basada en una versión romana.  
> y por ultimo, pero no menos importante:  
> Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumaday esto es sin fine lucrativos, solo por el placer de enviar a mi querido peliverde a un viaje extraño xD Agradecemos a los que leean y a Yoselie por la reverención ortografica  
> Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada  
> No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo el placer de escribirme y expresar.


	3. El bosque de los arboles perdidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada  
> No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo el placer de escribirme y expresar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien venidos al juego,  
> Bienvenido a la ciudad de los árboles perdidos,  
> donde nada es lo que ves donde nada es realidad  
> Has llegado a la ciudad al país de los perdidos  
> donde cada anochecer se oyen árboles llorar…
> 
> Canción que inspiro el fic: del mago de oz, el bosque de los arboles perdidos

**The Truth Beneath The Rose**

**Capitulo tres**

**_ El bosque de los arboles perdidos _ **

Apenas cruzo la puerta esta se cerró detrás de él, en un estridente golpe lo dejó completamente solo y rodeado de una inmensa oscuridad, con una negrura tal, que ni sus manos podían ver.  Se disponía a avanzar, o a por lo menos intentar ubicarse en esa inmensa negrura cuando de la nada una brillante luz amarilla se encendió a sus espaldas. Del susto dio un brinco y rápidamente se colocó en una postura defensiva, listo para enfrentarse a o que sea que se hallara frente a él, mas…

-¿Te asuste?, lo lamento querido…

Sus brazos e incluso todo su cuerpo se relajó al darse cuenta de quien estaba frente a él. A pesar que solo la había escuchado  y visto una sola vez,  el suave  tono de su voz y sus profundos ojos de obsidiana le resultaron inconfundibles. Era la misma mujer de la Laguna, la que lo había llevado hasta Juddeca y encaminado en este peligroso viaje.

-Shun realmente me has impresionado, nadie había logrado derrotar a la anfisbena antes-Le dijo con una sonrisa, realmente complacida con aquel hecho. Lentamente extendió su mano para acariciarle con suavidad su rostro, pero el joven se ruborizo levemente y se apartó de ella.

-¿Quién eres? Todavía no me los has dicho-Le pregunto Shun mientras la observaba, aquel gesto lo había dejado confuso y algo sorprendido. No estaba seguro del por qué lo hizo, ella era una completa desconocida para él y él también. ¿Por qué de pronto se tomaba esa confianza? Él ni su nombre sabía y para ella el solamente era un caballero de Atena nada más, era solo aquel que había portado a su señor y quien por lo tanto podría liberarlo, eso era lo único que los unía…¿No?

-Shun yo soy la diosa de la hechicería, rayo de luz de luna, la guardiana del sendero entre la muerte y la vida,   yo soy Hécate.

-¿Hécate?

-La reina de los fantasmas-Le dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

Luego de decir estas palabras se dio media vuelta y extendió la antorcha hacia la oscuridad, el fuego de su llama se hizo más fuerte permitiéndole  ver con mayor nitidez  el camino que tenía por delante.  Un sendero de tierra negra que atravesaba un extenso bosque de blanquecinos árboles muertos, los cuales se repetían incansablemente hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Aquel bosque no era normal, rodeado de una suave niebla que se extendía entre aquellos tristes árboles de corteza blanca y arrugada. Resaltando bajo las amarillas llamas de antorcha, aquellas plantas tenían una corteza que se asemejaba más a la piel humana que a cualquier otra cosa.  Ni una sola hoja, ni una pobre flor, nada que cubriera las ramas extremadamente retorcidas que se extendían desde el seno de sus troncos hacia el oscuro del cielo.

Shun no podía dejar de observar el paisaje, sin poder evitar que un leve escalofrió le recorriera desde la espalda hasta la punta del cuello,  era como si estuviera a la entrada de un inmenso bosque muerto, cubierto por la noche eterna de un cielo vacío sin lunas ni estrellas. Por más que se esforzaba para ver el final de aquel paisaje, lo único                que veía eran  las interminables  y oscuras siluetas de los árboles extendiéndose hasta donde perderse en el horizonte.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-Pregunto.

La mujer le entrego la antorcha, y mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos le dijo…

-Este es el bosque de los árboles perdidos, un lugar donde vagan las almas que jamás pudieron cruzar completamente al mundo de los muertos.  Un lugar donde nada es lo que ves donde nada es realidad. Bienvenido a la ciudad, al país de los perdidos donde vagan las almas que nunca hallaron la paz.-Le dijo con una singular tranquilidad-Shun si deseas llegar al Tártaro y revivir a Hades tendrás que atravesar este bosque.

El caballero observo el inmenso bosque se extendía frente a él, _el bosque de los arboles perdidos,_ pensó para sí mismo. Volteo y miro a la mujer que estaba a su lado, contemplando su cálida sonrisa y su rostro de marfil iluminado a la luz de la llama. No supo el por qué, pero sintió que ella confiaba en él, era extraño pero juraba que en sus profundos ojos negros reflejaban la plena seguridad de que él podría vencer, por unos momentos  acaricio la idea de hablar más con ella, el deseo de entender porque se le hacía tan familiar, pero tenía una misión que cumplir.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a adentrarse  en el inmenso bosque, de cierta forma la presencia de esa diosa le había confortado y aunque no sabía si era realmente confianza lo que había visto en sus ojos, él quería creer que era así. El solo pensar en que alguien tenía fe en él le daba valor para continuar, para no defraudar a aquella mujer… aun cuando no la conociera.

No volteo hacia atrás y siguió su camino mientras que la luz de su antorcha  iluminaba  los blanquecinos árboles muertos que lo circundaban a medida que avanzaba. Más de una vez sintió que sus sentidos lo engañaba, pues le pareció ver dibujadas en la corteza de los arboles la formas de rostros y caras humanas, haciéndole muecas y demostrándole extrañas risas retorcidas. Sacudió su cabeza, debían ser solo un producto de las sombras y su sobrecargada imaginación, levanto la vista para buscar otra cosa que observar. Por sobre él las ramas de algunos árboles se elevaban extremadamente alto, retorcidas y curvadas le daban la impresión de ser deformes garras, que se extendían por sobre su cabeza.

Shun inmediatamente bajo su vista, definitivamente este no era un lugar muy acogedor…

 Siguió caminando  y caminando,  adentrándose más profundo en el tenebroso bosque, hasta que pronto perdió la noción del tiempo que había trascurrido desde que comenzó, o de la distancia que había recorrido. Sin otro rumbo que él camino que tenía en frente siguió andando en línea recta hasta que sintió que comenzaba a cansarse, por más que sus ojos buscaran algo para poder ubicarse o algo que le indicara una dirección o destino, lo único que veía era el mismo paisaje repetirse una y otra, y otra vez.  Decidió detenerse  un rato, estaba cansado de tanto caminar. Levanto la vista, para ver nuevamente el azul y oscuro cielo que se alzaba sobre él, dios ese bosque que parecía no tener fin… y además no tenía ni la menor idea de hacia donde se dirigía o como lo atravesaría. No había absolutamente nada que lo ayudara a guiarse, nada que cambiara aunque sea un poco el paisaje, no había una Luna o estrellas, y árbol tras árbol que veía todos eres escabrosamente iguales.

No podía segur así, decidió descansar un rato y se encamino hacia uno de los blancos árboles, aquel que poseía un aspecto más “normal”. Se sentó debajo de este y recostó su espalda en él, clavo la antorcha al lado suyo para que su luz lo iluminara. Ahora que ya no estaba caminando se dio  cuenta del frio que hacía en ese bosque, se abrazó a sus rodillas intentando mantener su calor y se acercó más a su antorcha. Todo el bosque estaba sumido en el completo silencio y la oscuridad, ni un ave, ni un animal, absolutamente nada más… era como si él fuera la única cosa viva en todo el lugar. Él y su antorcha que era la última luz en aquel bosque atrapado en la noche eterna.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a pensar, al principio se había mantenido tranquilo pero ahora que no encontraba camino, ni nada para guiarse ¿Cómo saldría de ahí? ¿Hacia dónde tenía que ir?  Además estaba completamente solo, y ese maldito silencio lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Cerró sus ojos he intento calmarse, repitiéndose mentalmente las palabras de su maestro, “un caballero siempre mantiene la calma, sin importar la situación en la que se encuentre”, él era un caballero debía mantenerse tranquilo, no debía tener miedo, ni perder la calma. Un grupo de risas rompió el silencio, haciendo que de golpe se incorporara, y que con rapidez tomara la antorcha del suelo, más en ese preciso momento todas ellas cesaron.

-¡¿Quién esta hay?!-pregunto, aunque quería sonar seguro en su voz se sintió el leve temblor originado por los nervios que tenia.

-¡Vamos chicos!, ¡tenemos que llegar rápido!-Escucho la voz de un joven, rápidamente la reconoció, aquel tono alegre tan característico, no podría se de otro más que de…

-¿¡Seiya!?-Volteo mirando en todos lados, buscando a su compañero-¡¿Seiya, estas aquí?!

-Debemos seguir adelante, como los caballeros que somos-Otra voz,  con un tono más tranquilo pero claramente firme se escucho.

-¿Shiryu?-Esta voz la había escuchado más cerca, observaba para todos lados pero no los ubicaba-¡Amigos!, ¡¿Amigos dónde están?!

-Nadie nos detendrá-Otra, de tono frio confiada y segura se escuchó.

-¿Hyoga?-En ese preciso momento vio unas cuatro siluetas pasar corriendo entre los árboles, sin perder tiempo corrió tras ellas-¡¿Hyoga, eres tú?!

-Nunca podrían-La voz provino de una de las figuras, inmediatamente la reconoció, sin pensarlo aumento la velocidad de su carrera, tenía que alcanzarlos.

-¡Hermano!-Grito, mientras corría tras las cuatro figuras, logro acercarse más a ellos y pudo distinguir las siluetas de sus armaduras que portaba. ¡Si eran ellos! Corrió con mayor velocidad intentando alcanzarlos, pero parecía que ellos corrían más rápido, mientras él más corría más parecía que se alejaban. Con mayor desesperación acelero su carrera, mientras esquivaba con avidez a los árboles que aparecían en su camino, comenzaba a sentir que los perdía y no quería, no podía quedarse atrás.

-¡Hermano!, ¡amigos!, ¡Espérenme por favor!-Sus gritos no fueron escuchados, las figuras siguieron su carrera y comenzaban a alejarse más y más de él. Apretó con fuerza la antorcha entre sus manos, elevando su cosmos  para poder correr con mayor velocidad, pero de la nada una rama cayó en su camino, haciéndolo tropezar y caer. La antorcha voló de su mano y se enterró en el húmedo suelo apagándose. La oscuridad se cernió sobre él, pero eso no le importo se levantó lo más rápido que pudo e intento buscarlos en las tinieblas, sin poder verlos con todas sus fuerzas grito.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos espere por favor! ¡No me dejen solo!-Su grito se perdieron en la nada-¡Hermano!, ¡Ikki!.... Ikki… vuelvan por favor…

-Hooo, miren el pobre niño se quedó atrás-Una voz de tono chillón y que hablaba con claro sarcasmo rompió el silencio. Se asusto  y de golpe se puso a la defensiva olvidando por unos momentos a su hermano y sus amigos.  Se aferró con fuerza sus cadenas, mientras miraba para todos lados buscando su origen.

-Corres y corres y corres, pero nunca los alcanzas-otra voz, claramente femenina y con un tono aún más chillón e infantil que la primera empezó a hablar-Pobre pobre Shuny, se perdió y lo dejaron solo-Le dijo con un falso tono de tristeza.

No podía ver absolutamente nada ¿De donde salían esas voces?, ¿Quiénes eran?, ¿Cómo sabían su nombre?, ¿Dónde estaban?, buscaba su origen pero en la oscuridad lo único que veía eran las oscuras siluetas de los arboles. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso y aferro con más fuerza sus cadenas, esperando que estas reaccionaran o le mostraran el peligro.

-¿Sera por qué es débil?, ¿Porque sigue siendo un niño llorón?-Una voz masculina, en claro tono de burla e igual de chillona que las anteriores se hizo presente- Niño llorón, ¿Qué harás ahora? No está tu hermanito ni tus amiguitos  para protegerte, ¡Estas Solo!-Le dijo con marcado desprecio.

-Se cansaron de ti, porque eras un llorón.

-Porque eras débil.

-te dejaron, ¡Solo!-Las tres voces se lanzaron a reír a carcajadas

-¡Cállense! ¿Quién demonios son?  ¿Qué quieren de mí?-Shun les grito, pero estas no le respondieron  solamente se siguieron burlando de él

-¿La princesita está asustada?-Le pregunto la voz femenina.

-Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, tiene miedo, tiene miedo-Corearon las otras dos voces.

-Esta solo, te abandonaron, porque no te querían.

-Porque eras una carga para tu hermano.

-¡Ya basta cállense!-Grito presa de la frustración, mientras que sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.  Aquellas palabras le dolían, le lastimaban, su entrenamiento como caballero se desvaneció dejándolo sentir como cuando era solo un niño, un joven pequeño e indefenso que siempre quedaba a merced de Jabu y sus amigos. Teniendo que soportar sus maltratos y sus insultos.

-¡Y si no quiero!-Le grito una de las voces, para luego añadir- ¿Qué nos vas a hacer?, si eres un debilucho.

-Nadie te defiende niño llorón-Le secundo otra.

-¿Te perdiste princesita desamparada?-Le pregunto con una falsa preocupación la voz femenina.

\- Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, tiene miedo, tiene miedo-La tres voces corearon, mientras seguían traspasando sus oídos con sus chillonas y ensordecedoras risas.

Ya no lo soportaba, cerró con fuerza sus ojos sin poder evitar que gruesas lágrimas salieran de ellos, no quería lloran ante ellos ¡no quería! Se tapó con fuerzas los oídos con las manos para no escucharlos, pero aun así podía seguir escuchándolas dentro de su cabeza. Esas crueles risas, deleitándose con su desgracia y de su sufrimiento, malditas, burlonas y crueles risas que le atravesaban los tímpanos y llegaban de lleno a su cerebro. Lo taladraban por dentro, cada vez mas agudas, cada vez más fuertes ¡era insoportable¡

-¡Cállense ya! ¡Nebula Chain!-Lanzo su cadena hacia la oscuridad, se escuchó como impacto y destruyo todos los arboles que encontró en su camino, callando así las voces. Luego de esperar unos minutos en el silencio abrió sus ojos, él ataque que hizo había abierto un camino frente a él,  a través del cual se vislumbraba lo que parecía ser un claro. Miro hacia los lados intentando ver a las personas; o cosas; que se habían burlado de él,  pero no había nada… estaba completamente solo. Sin tener un mejor lugar a donde ir, camino entre los caídos árboles y salió al claro, más lo que vio en él lo dejo sin palabras.

-No puede ser.

Su voz sonó como un susurro en el silencio, estaba completamente sorprendido.  En el medio del claro había un edificio, y no era cualquier edificio, era la misma mansión Kido.

Se acercó lentamente a la construcción,  hasta estar a pocos metros del pórtico de entrada, cada detalle, cada adorno, cada cosa estaba en su lugar, era como la recordaba… como la mansión en la que todos los días vivía, mas estaba diferente. Completamente  carente de todos sus vivos colores, se veía fría y solitaria en aquel inmenso claro, rodeada solamente por una leve niebla fantasmagórica. Arrastrado por una inmensa curiosidad camino hasta la puerta y lentamente la abrió; al parecer no tenía llave, entro e ingreso al atrio de la entrada.

El atrio estaba igual, el suelo tenía las mismas baldosas cuadradas de mármol, decoradas con triángulos azules en sus ángulos. Frente a él se encontraba  el busto del señor  Mitsumasa Kido, con la misma expresión austera que siempre lo había recibido, parecía vigilar a las dos puertas que estaba a sus lados, aquellas que daban a la Sala. Todo era exactamente igual al de la mansión Kido real, pero parecía ser de un color más opaco.  Se percató de que toda la estancia era iluminada por una tenue luz blanca, mas no sabría decir de dónde provenían pues las lámparas y focos se veían apagadas. Dejo de lado aquel detalle, se dirigió hacia una de las puertas y cruzo hacia la sala.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mancion Kido, Japon 18:00 h.s**

Seiya se encontraba en el interior de la mansión, hacía tiempo que no veía a Shun,  por lo que decidió pasar a visitarlo y de paso invitarlo a una fiesta que se celebraría esa noche. Shun no salía mucho e invitarlo a una fiesta de seguro le ayudaría a despabilarse un poco. Pero no lo hayo en ningún lado, le pregunto a las encargadas y estas le dijeron que no lo habían visto, pero que solía salir a  pasear por las mañanas y que usualmente volvía tarde, por lo que el caballero de Pegaso decidió esperarlo.

Subió al segundo piso, se tiró sobre uno de los mullidos sillones verdes y se puso a ver televisión, así paso unas dos horas hasta que el sonido de una de puerta abrirse le llamo la atención, pensó que de seguro Shun había llegado. Se levantó, apago el televisor  y salió a verlo, pero cuando llego a las escaleras y vio para abajo no había nadie, aunque extrañamente la puerta que daba al atrio estaba abierta. Se rasco la cabeza, juraba que la había cerrado, pero bueno quizás había sido uno de los empleados que había en la mansión, bajo por las escaleras y se dispuso a cerrarlas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión del bosque de los perdidos.**

Shun se encontraba en la sala de la mansión, subió por las escaleras hacia el lugar en el que él y sus amigos siempre se juntaban. Cuando por fin llego no pudo evitar mirar con recelo la habitación, todo era idéntico, todo estaba en su lugar, se acercó al televiso y lo prendió.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Kido, Japón 20:00 hs.**

Después de cerrar la puerta, el caballero de Pegaso subió de vuelta, pero al entrar en la habitación se quedo helado. Estaba más que seguro que había apagado el televisor. Se quedó parado, duro por la sorpresa y sin poder despegar la vista del aparato encendido, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión del bosque de los perdidos.**

Shun vio que el televisor sólo captaba estática, se alejó de este  para ver mejor el lugar. Desde los sillones verdes, la mesita ratona redonda en el centro, la costosa lámpara de araña en el techo, todo era exactamente igual a la mansión que él habitaba. Esto le resultaba muy extraño, ¿Qué hacia una réplica de la mansión Kido, en el inframundo?, pero no podía ser la mansión… ¿O si?

Con algo de duda se dirigió hacia su cuarto, el lugar que el más conocía, estaba seguro de que ahí hallaría la respuesta.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:**

**Mansión Kido, Japón.**

El caballero de Pegaso estaba desconcertado, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Estaba a punto de sentarse nuevamente, cuando de pronto escucho unos ligeros pasos en el pasillo. No recordaba que hubiera nadie más que él, las damas ya habían terminado sus labores y se habían ido.

Lentamente se acercó al pasillo y se asomó a ver, no había nadie pero algo le llamo poderosamente su atención. La puerta del cuarto de Shun estaba abierta, sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, ¿Quién había sido? Si él estaba solo… ¿o No?

Decidido salió y se dirigió hacia el cuarto, debía investigar que estaba pasando.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión del bosque de los perdidos**

Shun entro a su habitación y quedo paralizado, todas sus cosas estaban ahí, era imposible que ese lugar no fuera su cuarto, hasta la más pequeñas de sus pertenecías se hallaba en ese lugar… todo exactamente como él mismo lo había dejado la noche en que partió. Negó con la cabeza, tenía que ser una ilusión ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en la mansión  Kido?  Él había descendido hasta el mismo infierno, ¿Qué hacia la mansión Kido en el infierno?

Observo detenidamente la habitación, en su cama vio un pequeño peluche de conejo, muy viejo, carente de un ojo y bien rotoso. Shun se acercó hasta él,  con delicadeza lo tomo entre sus manos y  lo observo detenidamente. No le podía quedar ninguna duda, el muñeco que sostenía era señor orejas, su viejo peluche que lo había acompañado durante todo su infancia, el mismo que su hermano le había regalado y que a pesar de los años y todas las malas circunstancias había logrado conservar.

Guiado por su corazón lo apretó contra su pecho, la infancia que había sufrido en la mansión había sido dura, pero había tenido sus momentos felices. Ese muñeco le recordaba los pocos pero gratificantes momentos felices que había tenido. Solo en ese momento se percató de cuento extrañaba estar con su hermano, con sus amigos y con sus seres queridos, dio un pesado suspiro y contemplo al rotoso conejo.  Perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba el único ojo negro que un conservaba, realmente deseaba entender por qué la vida pareciera nunca querer darles paz, ¿Por qué no podía estar con sus hermanos y sus amigos?… ¿Por qué él…

-¿Shun?-Una voz lo sorprendió, volteo y vio al castaño que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos se explayaron e inconscientemente suelto el peluche que llevaba en sus manos.

-¡Seiya!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Kido, Japón.**

Seiya se quedó duro, era Shun quien estaba al lado de la cama y parecía que sostenía algo….pero no estaba bien, no se veía normal.  Aún más pálido de lo que era, el  Caballero de Andrómeda llevaba puesta su armadura, era  como si recién hubiera salido de una batalla todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de raspones y otras heridas, mientras que el barro ensuciaba su armadura y parte de su cabello.

-¿Shun?-Pregunto con duda, genuinamente preocupado por su aspecto. El aludido volteo a verlo con gran sorpresa.

-¡Seiya!-Exclamo sorprendido, luego su figura se desvaneció en el aire dejando caer el peluche que sostenía.

El caballero de Pegaso estaba que le daba una taquicardia, miro para todos lados pero Shun había desaparecido.

-No es posible-corrió y se colocó en el mismo lugar donde antes había estado su compañero-¡Shun!, ¿Shun estas aquí?-Miro por todos lados, pero su compañero realmente había desaparecido.

-¡Seiya!

Escucho el fuerte grito de Andrómeda detrás de él, se dio la vuelta esperando verlo, pero no había absolutamente nada en la habitación solo estaba él.

El caballero de Pegaso quedo paralizado, debía de ser una broma,  una ilusión, un juego de su mente… o algo así. Quizás había visto demasiadas películas de terror, por más que hubiera jurado que era Shun a quien había visto, no podía serlo. Sacudió su cabeza y se convenció de que había sido una mala jugada de su mente cuando se disponía a irse sintió que por accidente pateaba algo, bajo la vista y vio un pequeño peluche de conejo tirado en el suelo, era el señor orejas de Shun. Sabia que su compañero jamás dejaría uno de sus preciados recuerdos tirados, por unos instantes recordó que el Shun que había visto parecía estar abrazando algo contra su pecho. Otro escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo…y si…y si realmente había sido Shun…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión del bosque de los perdidos.**

-¡Seiya!-Exclamo viendo al caballero de Pegaso en el marco de la puerta, mas este inmediatamente se desvaneció, esfumándose en el aire como una vil ilusión. Corrió hacia la puerta y miro por el pasillo-¡Seiya!-Volvió a llamarlo y observó por todos lados intentando verlo, pero no había nada… estaba solo.

-¡Demonios!-Grito frustrado

Se apoyó contra el marco y se dejó caer al piso, sentado en el suelo maldijo el lugar y el bosque en el que había caído. Debió de haber sido otra ilusión, este lugar jugaba con sus sentimientos y con sus recuerdos de una manera tan cruel. La impotencia que sentía le gano, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a caer por sus mejillas, ¡maldición!, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, no sabía a donde ir o que hacer, se sentía realmente solo y parecía que este lugar solo disfrutaba jugar cruelmente con él.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Una pequeña voz lo sobresalto haciendo que se parara de golpe.

Al lado suyo se encontraba un pequeño chico de quizás siete u ocho años, el cual tenía un enrulado cabello castaño, el cual combinaban a la perfección con sus grandes ojos avellana. Shun lo observo sin poder articular palabra ¿Qué hacia un niño aquí? El chico solo lo observaba con curiosidad era un niño normal como cualquier otro que hubiera visto por la calle, vestido con una simple  remera blanca y un buzo azul oscuro.

-Hoooo- Exclamo con sorpresa- , tu eres el chico de cabello verde, que siempre está aquí, ¿Tu eres Shun?-Le dijo mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-¿Cómo…¿Cómo me conoces?-Pregunto el caballero,  todavía medio sorprendido con ese chico que prácticamente surgió de la nada.

-Tú y yo nos criamos aquí, recuerdo que siempre te decían llorón, creciste mucho Shun. Además siempre te veo por aquí  pasas mucho tiempo en la mansión, pero siempre te veo triste, pero bueno pero eso ya no importa, lo bueno es que por fin estoy con alguien-Sonrió ampliamente-Mi nombre es Alex.

El caballero tardó en reaccionar  ¿Alex? ese nombre le sonaba, un leve recuerdo lo atravesó como un rayo. Alex…  No era el nombre del chico que había muerto intentando escapar de la mansión.  Abrió sus ojos como platos y observo al niño, mientas que un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su espalda-Tú… tú…

-¿Estoy muerto?, sip -Dijo como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, luego vio al caballero con un gesto de interrogante-. ¿Acaso tú no?

-No yo no estoy muerto- Le respondió rápidamente el caballero, pero luego se quedó pensando. El no podía estar muerto ¿No?, pero si había entrado vivo al Tártaro, ¿Cuándo se había muerto?, ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta? Se llevo la mano a su frente preocupada, realmente comenzaba a dudar si estaba vivo, todo este lugar era sumamente extraño ¿Acaso se había muerto sin siquiera darse cuenta? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Bueno, tanto él cómo sus hermanos habían estado tan cerca de la muerte tantas veces,  que quizás le empezaba a costar ver la diferencia entre estar vivo, casi muerto y muerto.

El chico lo siguió observando con intriga, medio divertido por el gesto de alta preocupación que mostraba el caballero, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que había un sonido que provenía del caballero, acaso… ¿Era el latir de su corazon?

-¡Estas vivo!-Exclamo lleno de sorpresa.

Eso saco a Shun de sus pensamientos-¿Estoy vivo?-Miro interrogante al niño-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu corazón late, el de los muertos ya no, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto mientras miraba interrogante a Shun.

Shun se quedo en silencio unos minutos y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en escuchar, pronto pudo oír los latidos de su propio corazón, abrió los ojos rápidamente.

-¡Estoy vivo!-Exclamo con felicidad extendiendo ambos brazos al aire, pronto se dio cuenta de que el niño que estaba a su lado lo miraba interrogante, su rostro se enrojeció levemente,  rayos lo que hiso era muy infantil.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí si estas vivo?-Volvió a preguntar el niño

Shun recuperando su compostura le dijo-Tengo una misión.

-¿Qué misión?

Shun dudo un poco en contarle, pues no sabía muy bien si debía hacerlo, pero ese chico era sólo un niño, no podía ser una amenaza y no parecía ser una ilusión del lugar o un enemigo.

-Debo devolverle la vida a Hades.

-Tú solo, y ¿no tienes miedo de estar solo aquí?

Shun se quedo en silencio, se supone que era un caballero, un guerrero de Atenea, aquellos que luchaban por la justicia, la paz y el amor…esos valientes hombres que se enfrentaban a la muerte sin dudarlo… pero sí, él si había sentido miedo en el bosque, rodeado de toda esa inmensa oscuridad. Al final dio un pesado suspiro y le respondió con un desganado sí. No podía evitar sentir que aquellas voces solo le estuvieran diciendo la verdad, él era un caballero; ¡un guerrero!, pero estaba asustado, estuvo todo ese tiempo que hablo con las voces asustado.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?, ¡yo jamás hubiera entrado! -Le dijo el niño captando rápidamente su atención, mas desues bajo la mirada y en un tono más triste añadió -Bueno si hubiera podido elegir.

-Porque tengo que hacerlo- le respondió el caballero- y tengo que encontrar la salida de este bosque, o si no muchas personas morirán.-En si eso era lo único seguro que tenía en esos momentos.

-Eres muy valiente.

Shun se quedó sorprendido _¿Valiente?,_ pero si tenía miedo, pero si era débil, si no había podido ni atravesar el bosque. Miro al niño que seguía parado junto a él-¿Por qué crees que soy valiente?

-Porque a pesar de que tienes miedo entraste aquí-El caballero se quedó callado y siguió escuchando al chico-Yo…yo he estado todo este tiempo aquí porque tengo miedo de salir, porque tengo miedo de saber que hay más allá del bosque, porque le temo al bosque. Yo daría lo que fuera porque nunca haya llegado aquí… y tú entraste por tu propia voluntad, solo por ayudar a los demás, eso es muy valiente.

\- Y ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta esta mansión?

-No lo sé y no recuerdo como llegue hasta esta mansión, pero estoy cansado de estar encerrado aquí-Pronuncio con frustración, mientras varias lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro-Estoy cansado de estar siempre solo.

Shun por impulso se arrodillo y  lo abrazo con cariño.

-No estás solo yo estoy con tigo y juntos saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo. –Le dijo con voz firme,  era verdad que tenía miedo y que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo salir, pero lo lograría él lo aria, lograrían salir de ese bosque aunque tuviera que dejar la vida en ello.

\- pero tengo mucho miedo.

-Yo también, pero no nos podemos quedar aquí y tu vendrás con migo-Lentamente se incorporó sosteniendo al niño de la mano, ambos caminaron juntos por el pasillo, bajaron por la escalera y  se dirigieron hacia la salida de la mansión.

Se quedaron parados en el pórtico, mientras que frente a ellos se extendía el inmenso y oscuro bosque, mantenía sus manos firmemente  unidas y dispuestos enfrentarse juntos a su destino. El caballero se arrodillo y le indico al niño que se subiera a su espalda y se aferrara a él, é así lo hiso.  

Con paso lento, pero decidido el caballero de Andrómeda se dirigió hacia el bosque y comenzó a adentrarse en el espeso follaje, a medida que se adentraba  sintió como el chico se aferraba más a su espalda y cerraba los ojos.

-Tengo miedo Shun.

-Tranquilo vamos bien-Se podía escuchar cómo le temblaba la voz, pero intentaba disimularlo.

Ambos caminaban adentrándose más, mientras lo único que reinaba a su alrededor era el silencio. Los siniestros arboles apenas visibles en la oscuridad remarcándoles el camino, solamente los dos en esa inmensa oscuridad y sin saber qué rumbo tomar. Shun solo siguió hacia adelante, pero mientras más avanzaba una fuerte inquietud comenzó a rodearlo, sintiendo como si desde las sombra algo maligno lo observara, un escalofrió le recorrió poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta. No estaban  solos.

-Pero miren es el conejito asustado.

La voz infantil que ya conocía partió en dos el silencio, estremeciéndolo a él y al joven acompañante que cargaba.

-¡Y miren¡ Trajo otro niñito asustadizo con él.-Exclamo con felicidad la voz femenina.-Esto será muy divertido.

El niño se aferró con más fuerza a Andrómeda, sintiendo terror de que esos seres lo hayan mencionado. Shun en respuesta lo aferro con más firmeza y continúo.

-¿A caso la princesita se hace la valiente? –Le pregunto la otra voz masculina.

-La princesita valiente que gran chiste, tú no eres Ikki, no eres como tus amigos, eres débil.

-Por más que lo intentes no eres como tus hermanos, no llegas a su nivel-Menciono despóticamente la vocecita femenina.-, no eres un caballero solo eres la princesita a rescatar.

Las chillonas y malignas voces comenzaron a reírse estridentemente, pero esta vez Shun no les hiso caso, siguió avanzando derecho y firme. Lentamente las voces comenzaron a disminuir su fuerza, ya sea porque se agotaban o porque él se alejaba, más no le importo saber la respuesta. Siguió avanzando en línea recta hasta que el silencio volvió a ser amo y señor, con aquel niño aun aferrado a sus hombros y  sin querer abrir sus ojos.

-Tranquilo Alex, sean lo que sean no les permitiré hacerte daño, saldremos juntos de aquí.-El niño de cabellos castaños  abrió levemente uno de sus ojos para ver parte del rostro del caballero, pero cuando estaba por decirle algo ambos escucharon el sonido de unas veloces pisadas acercarse a ellos. Inmediatamente el niño cerró sus ojos y Shun se dio vuelta para enfrentarse a lo que sea que venía por ellos, pero no pudo hacer más que quedarse helado cuando reconoció quienes eran… Eran sus amigos y su hermano, quienes venían  corriendo hacia él.

-Vamos chicos, vamos Shun volvamos a la mansión-Le dijo Seiya con una divertida sonrisa mientras que pasaba  por su lado y se dirigía a la dirección contraria de la que él venía.

-Si Shun acompáñanos-Secundo el Shyriu al Pegaso, mientras seguía su mismo camino.

-Vamos Shun que llegares tarde y Saori nos espera.-Le dijo Hyoga con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vamos hermanito ven-Ikki también paso corriendo por su lado y fue tras los demás.

Shun se volteo y los vio a los cuatro caballeros junto al camino que volvía a la mansión, estos le sonreían cálidamente y le hacían gestos de que fuera con ellos.

-Hermanito, ven con nosotros no te dejaremos  solo de vuelta, ¿No quería que estuviéramos todos con tigo?-El Fénix le sonreía con verdadera felicidad, como aquella vez en la playa cuando estuvieron todo el día juntos… con esa sonrisa tan cálida que solo le mostraba a él, aquellas que siempre le hacían confiar plenamente en él- hermano ven.

Lagrimas caían de los verdeazulados ojos del caballero, los miro detenidamente  mientras que al mismo tiempo con todas sus fuerzas estrujaba su propio corazón-Lo lamento hermano, pero tengo una misión que cumplir-Se dio vuelta y comenzó siguió su camino. Sintiendo como una parte de él le gritaba volver, como cada paso que daba se le hacía más pesado, luchando con el deseo de volver, de dar la vuelta y abrazar con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de su hermano… incluso aunque fuera una ilusión…

-Hermano ¿Te vas?-Le pregunto incrédulo ikki

-¡Vamos Shun, no nos dejes!-Exclamo con un tono triste Seiya

-Shun venimos solamente por ti.-Le reclamo Shiyriu.

-Ho vamos, Shun no nos puedes dejar así.-Le dijo Hyoga-Somos amigos, somos familia.

El caballero de Andrómeda no volteo, a pesar de que sus pasos se le hacían más pesados continuo, aun con las lágrimas en sus ojos mantuvo la vista al frente-Lo siento hermano, lo siento amigos pero tengo que seguir-

Siguió avanzando intentando ignorar aquellas voces que le llamaban, cerrando sus ojos y aguatándose las ganas de que fuera realidad, de que realmente ellos estuvieran a su lado, juntos… como una familia. Pronto las voces de sus hermanos empezaron a dejar de oírse,  al mismo tiempo que el silencio volvía a hacerse presente.

-Shun…-La voz del niño que cargaba lo llamo nuevamente, durante todo el tiempo se mantuvo callado, pero había oído y visto absolutamente todo lo que había pasado- Shun…¿Estas bien?

-Sí, estoy bien-Respondió el caballero con la voz más firme que logro mantener, pero manteniendo su vista al frente para evitar que el niño vea sus lágrimas. El chico solamente lo abrazo con más fuerza en un intento de reconfortarlo, cariño que Shun acepto en silencio.

-No te pongas triste-Le dijo el niño, mientras que con más fuerza lo abrazaba y su voz se empezaba a quebrar-No quiero que este triste el único amigo que tengo.

-No lo hare, estaremos bien,  pronto saldremos de aquí te lo prometo-Le reconforto Andrómeda.

-haaaaa que tierno-La infantil voz femenina, rompió el momento asustando al niño y haciendo que el caballero vuelva a ponerse a la defensiva.

-. La princesita ahora tiene un amiguito tan patético como ella. ¿Por qué no van juntos a esconderse detrás de tu hermano?

-Y yo que creía que querías a tus hermanos-Dijo con falsa inocencia una de las vocecitas masculinas.

-Es un cobarde, un debilucho y un egoísta, que solo piensa en sí mismo-Le dijo con profundo desprecio otra de las vocecitas- Por eso no valoro que sus hermanos quieran estar a su lado

-Vamos Shuny estás perdido.

-Vuelve a la mansión, alguien como tú jamás lograra salir de este lugar.

-Vagaras perdido por toda la eternidad-Le dijo la niña-Tú y tu patético amigo.

-No tienes la fuerza de tu hermano.

-No tienes la valentía de Hyoga.

-No tienes la inteligencia de Shiryu.

-No tienes la perseverancia de Seiya.

-No tienes nada, vuelve a la Mansión, vuelve a tu guarida cobarde.

Shun cerró los ojos, a pesar de que dolían sus palabras apretó los dientes y continuo, sin prestarle atención a las burlas que cada vez comenzaban a subir más de tono, él solo siguió mientras que el niño a sus espaldas se aferraba más a él. Quizás era cierto, en ese momento se sentía débil, sus ojos estaban húmedos, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía o hacia donde iba y sentía que en cualquier momento se caería… pero su corazón… su corazón aun latía. Desde su pecho este le gritaba que siguiera, que se olvidara de todo,  de su cansancio, de su tristeza y de su miedo. Con cada latido, con cada gota de su sangre que bombeaba le recordaba que estaba vivo, que aun podía luchar y  que debía hacerlo por el mundo, por el niño que cargaba, por eso y más debía seguir. El corazón de Andrómeda latía en el, un corazón que le ordenaba seguir, que le dictaba que soportar el dolor, el cansancio y todo… con tal de que no lo tuviera que sufrir alguien más, el alma del sacrificio que le impulsaba a velar… y dar la vida por la de los demás.

-Vamos niño cobarde, no llegaras eres débil.

Las voces llenas de ira y frustración comenzaron a dejar de ser chillonas y burlonas, lentamente se iban volviendo más gruesas, fuertes y agresivas. Enfurecidas por su terquedad,  por su deseo de continuar, comenzaron a clamar con más fuerza, dejando que sus estruendosos insultos se oyeran como los gritos de aberrantes mostros.

-Vuelve a la mansión, tu no perteneces aquí.

-nunca lograras llegar, eres débil.

-Siempre fuiste una princesa en apuros que debe ser recatada, ¡no lo lograras!

**-TÚ MORIRAS-**

Las tres voces gritaron con furia al mismo tiempo que todos los arboles a su alrededor crujían. Shun abrió los ojos como platos mientras que podía ver como los siniestros arboles a su alrededor parecían tomar vida, una de las inmensa rama con la forma garra se elevó por sobre el aire y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia él.

-¡CORRE!- El niño alcanzo a gritar y de puro reflejo Shun salió de su parálisis para esquivar la rama, que destrozo el lugar en donde hace solo segundos estaba parado.- SHUN CORRE- Volvió a gritar el niño mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a su espalda.

El caballero corrió, mientras que como podía esquivaba las ramas que se le venían en sima, tan afiladas como dagas e implacables en cada uno de sus golpes. Una de ellas cayó sobre su hombro, dejando profundas marcas en la placa de armadura que cubría su brazo, enseguida tuvo que dar un salto brusco a la derecha esquivando a la siguiente, pero la filosa rama alcanzo a cortarle la parte del muslo que no estaba protegido. Callo sobre su rodilla y apretó sus dientes por el dolor, más volvió a pararse e intento seguir su carrera, pero en esos momentos otra rama gigante iba a golpear de costado, se dio vuelta y se le puso de frente, para proteger al chico que llevaba a sus espalda.  El fuerte golpe lo hiso escupir sangre y lo mando a volar. Callo en la húmeda tierra, junto con el niño que se soltó y termino cayendo a un metro de distancia de él, rápidamente se incorporó y corrió a su lado, pero para su sorpresa no recibió el ataque de otra rama.

-¡Shun la mansión!- El chico que estaba a su lado le señalo hacia su derecha, volteo y se dio cuenta que el fuerte golpe lo había mandado de vuelta al claro de vuelta a la mansión-¡Volvamos Shun!

-¡No!, ¡Vamos a salir de aquí!-Le extendió la mano al chico-Tu confía, yo te sacare de aquí te lo prometí- le sonrió, el niño lo miro, viendo la  firme decisión plantada en los ojos del caballero, decididamente tomo su mano y le confió su destino.

Shun lo volvió a subir a su espalda y se incorporó, hiso una leve mueca de dolor el corte en su muslo izquierdo le ardía, pero no importaba, en estos momentos tenía una misión que cumplir. Empezó a elevar su cosmos rodeándose por un aura fucsia de gran brillo, decidido miro hacia el oscuro bosque que se imponía frente a él, directo a esos bestiales y monstruosos arboles blanquecinos,  cuya corteza daba la impresión de ser carne humana y cuyas ramas se batían cual feroces garras, sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia ellos.

Las ramas se abalanzaron sobre él y el chico, dispuestas a aplastarlos, pero Shun las esquivo con la agilidad y la gracia de su digna constelación. Su cosmos empezó aumentar al tiempo que corría y esquivaba, al mismo tiempo que un viento rosáceo le rodeaba. Él era el caballero de Andrómeda, él y sus hermanos habían cruzado el santuario, habían luchado en las heladas tierras de Asgard y habían bajado las profundidades de los océanos y del infierno, ¡No se iba a dejar vencer!

Su cosmos estallo y los feroces vientos de la tormenta nebular rodearon todo su cuerpo y el del niño que lo acompañaba, ya no esquivo las ramas que se le lanzaban en sima, pues inmediatamente estas eran pulverizadas por la imponente tormenta que le rodeaba. Con ferocidad corrió, avanzando en línea recta por el bosque, iluminando la oscuridad con su aura, haciendo pedazos a los árboles que se hallaban en su camino. Corrió y corrió, con los ojos fijos al frente, hasta que de repente a la lejanía apareció un inmenso árbol, más alto que los demás sobresaliendo en el oscuro cielo que les rodeaba. Shun no lo pensó corrió hacia él, cuando se acercaba vio el verdadero tamaño del árbol, era tan inmenso como un edificio de diez pisos.

Quedo sorprendido, más no detuvo su carrera, sentía en su corazón que la salida de ese bosque, que tanto su libertad  como la del niño estaban en ese árbol.

Corrió sin parar y mientras se acercaba vio en el tronco del inmenso árbol, lo que parecía ser una pequeña luz clavada en el centro de su corteza… la única luz en todo el lugar. Aun con su cosmos ardiendo corrió hacia la luz, dispuesto a chocar contra el inmenso árbol, ¡era una locura!, pero en su corazón sentía  que esa era la única salida.

_Fue solo un instante…._

Se lanzó, directo hacia el inmenso árbol sin parar, no sintió el impacto ni nada… simplemente todo se volvió negro.

Abrió los ojos,  no veía absolutamente nada,  no sabía en donde estaba, simplemente se sentía flotar en un inmenso vacío. No había ningún ruido, ningún color, ninguna distracción.  No sentía que estuviera de cabeza, de costado, parado o tirado…él simplemente flotaba el vacío. No estaba asustado, pese a que era muy raro, sólo sentía como si todas sus inquietudes todos sus miedos, todo su cansancio, toda la felicidad y tristeza del mundo se hubieran borrado y vuelto nada. Ya no sentía el frio, ni el calor de sus cosmos, tampoco la necesidad de preguntarse que pasaba…  no sentía nada más que una infinita calma y una gran paz, era tan gratificante, tan hermosa… tan indescriptiblemente tranquila.  No sabía si estaba feliz, pero no se sentía mal, no, todo lo contrario estaba completamente relajado.

Frente a él vio una luz, una cálida luz que resplandecía llena de felicidad y alegría. Lentamente su resplandor menguo hasta permitirle ver la imagen de un joven niño. El chico de cabello castaño y ojos avellana le sonreía con gran dulzura, mientras que la blanca toga que vestía parece mecerse al son de un viento ficticio.

-Gracias Shun, gracias por ser tan valiente por sacarme de ahí.

Le dice con un susurro de felicidad, pronto su infantil cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse nuevamente en una cálida luz. Shun solo puede sonreírle cálidamente, mientras que siente como su cuerpo empieza a caer al vacío y aquella luz de felicidad se vuelve un punto en la lejanía.

Continuara…


	4. El valle de los sueños eternos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada  
> No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo el placer de escribirme y jugar.  
> Bienvenidos sean a donde vagaremos en la eternidad,  
> Hoy el gran telón se abre y la función va a comenzar….
> 
> Si una estrella más cayó  
> este cielo llora.  
> Si nadie reclama luna y luz  
> este mar ya se secó.  
> Todos los días un poco-León Gieco

El caballero de Atena le sonríe cálidamente, mientras que siente como su cuerpoempezaba a caer al vacío. Como si una poderosa fuerza lo arrancara de aquella inigualable paz, para devolverlo nuevamente a su destino.

Todos sus sentidos empezaron a volver lentamente, aun con los ojos cerrados pudo sentir el húmedo pasto en su espalda, y  la calidez del sol en su rostro, pronto su nariz se llenó con el suave de las flores que flotaba en el aire. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba, con un poco de esfuerzo logro incorporarse un poco, por lo menos lo suficiente como para poder quedar sentado.Vio que todas las heridas de su cuerpo habían desaparecido y que ahora se encontraba en un inmenso prado flores blancas, rodeado de un gran bosque de cerezos florecientes y arbustos de Jazmines.

El caballero se incorporó completamente, pronto olvido la pesadez y el cansancio de su cuerpo, como si lentamente ambas sensaciones se desvanecieran con cada paso que daba. Camino acercándose a los cerezos, sin poder dejar de observar con felicidad y asombro el lugar que le rodeaba. Un gran sonrisa se formó en su delicado rostro, todo era muy hermoso, un paisaje de sueños y fantasía hecho realidad.

Vio a un pequeño gorrión que cantaba en una rama, el pajarito al verlo callo su alegre canto. El caballero suavemente le extendió su mano y sin que se lo pidieran el ave voló desde la rama y se posó en su mano, hay decidió continuar con su dulce melodía. Shun cerró los ojos y disfruto su cantar, si dejar que su sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro, se dejo embriagar por aquel bello sueño. Dejó que cada uno de sus sentidos se llenara con todo lo que le rodeaba, pero de repente el suave cantar del gorrión ceso, abrió sus ojos y con sorpresa vio al ave desplomarse en su palma.

Se asustó, con su otra mano lo movió intentando hacerlo reaccionar, pero el pobre animal ya estaba muerto. De la nada el cielo celeste se volvió completamente gris y una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer. Shun retrocedió asustado mientras veía como el pasto, las flores y los arboles a su alrededor se marchitaban. Todos los demás pájaros dejaron de cantary se desplomaron al suelo, al igual que algunos ciervos y otros animales que estaba escondidos en los cerezos. Las flores se marchitaron hasta volverse polvo, dejando una tierra seca y estéril, lo bellos cerezos se desojaron hasta quedar como blancos troncos secos, todos los animales se volvieron ceniza y… y no quedo nada, nada más que el silencio de la muerte.

_La verdad no siempre es tan linda como la fantasía Shun, pero si lo olvidamos… El olvido y el tiempo lo devoran todo._

Una voz de un hombre mayor resonó a sus espaldas. Una voz tan oscura, penetrante y terriblemente conocida para él, que  Inmediatamente volteo a ver a aquel que se hallaba tras su espalda.

_¿Hades?_

Fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar, luego todo se volvió negro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **_Trurh_** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mansión Kido.**

Ya había llegado la mañana y Seiya no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, se movía de un lado a otro rememorando la situación y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión…

-¡Demonios! No tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer-grito exasperado el caballero mientras se removía con nerviosismo el cabello, como si esperara que eso fuera a darle una idea.

Había recorrido la mansión en busca de la armadura de Andrómeda y hallo la caja vacía, no había duda de que lo que vio era Shun, pero eso quería decir que Shun estaba… estaba…

-¡No puede ser!, dios debe ser una ilusión Shun no puede estar muerto-Se dijo a sí mismo, pero por más que le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, siempre terminaba en la misma conclusión-. No puede ser, tengo que hablar con Saori, también llamare a Hyoga, a Shiryu y a…a Ikki, rayos no sé dónde pueda estar Ikki, pero si Shun está en problemas él es el primero en aparecer… ¿No?

Al final el caballero de Pegaso opto por lo sano, llamar a Saori a Hyoga y a Shiryu, dejaría que Ikki apareciera solo…(como siempre).

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **_Trurh_** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Camino al Tártaro, base del Yggdrasil**

Despertó completamente exaltado y asustado ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Intento levantarse más inmediatamente se percató de algo, no estaba en su cuarto…  Un minuto ¿En dónde estaba?  Se encontró apoyado sobre la base de un inmenso árbol, rodeado de enormes raíces que se clavaban en un profundo suelo de roca azul. Levanto la vista hacia arriba, y vio que  toda la parte superior de la planta estaba destruida, sólo quedaba la base de lo que fue aquel inmenso árbol. Siguió subiendo con la mirada,  y se encontró con unos inmensos cristales celestes colgando del techo de la caverna en la que ahora se hallaba, las enormes rocas brillaban con una fosforescencia natural e iluminaban con su azulada luz todo el lugar.

-¿En Dónde estoy?

-En la base del Yggdrasil, o mejor dicho de lo que queda de él-Bajo la vista,  y frente a él estaba la pálida diosa de los muertos sonriéndole-. Es una lástima que no lo hubieras visto en su tiempo-Le dijo-,  era mucho más hermoso antes del Ragnarök, pero las guerras tienen costos muy elevados... Y muchas veces dolorosos.

El caballero la observo en silencio, no sabía cómo responderle, luego vio la venda en su muslo y a su mente rápidamente llegaron los recuerdos de su batalla anterior.  Los feroces arboles blancos, las voces, su hermano y sus amigos, la mansión Kido…. Como las imágenes de una película acelerada,  a su mente llego todo lo que había visto en su viaje y como había llegado hasta ese lugar. Dios, eso había sido…Había sido…No, no había manera de describirlo.

Se recostó contra el inmenso tronco, todo había sido una locura desde que tomo aquella decisión, pero pensó un poco mejor las cosas. Para llegar ahí se había lanzado suicidamente hacia un bosque de árboles vivientes asesinos… La verdad que él debía estar ya bastante loco por haber hecho eso, el sonido de una cristalina risa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Miro detenidamente a la causante de las risas.

-¿Ya estas dudando de tu cordura?-La diosa le respondió divertida.

-¿Qué tan cuerdo suena el hecho de haber derrotado a un inmenso dragón gigante de dos cabezas y haber cruzado un bosque de árboles homicidas?...  Espera un minuto, ¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso?

-Que puedo decir, cualquiera que te vea la cara se da cuenta de lo que piensas,  y en cuanto a lo otro… Bueno, después de todo en esta vida todos estamos un poco locos.

El caballero suspiro, que más daba, de todas formas su vida nunca había sido precisamente “normal”.  Recordando nuevamente el vendaje miro a la diosa y le dijo.

-Gracias… Por las vendas, por curarme.

-No hay de que-Recibió otra cálida sonrisa por parte de la enigmática diosa, pera esta vez la respondió con una igual.

-Hécate, ¿Por qué haces esto?

La diosa quedo unos minutos en silencio mientras pensaba en la respuesta-Creo que lo hago porque nadie más puede hacerlo, sabes yo tampoco deseo que el mundo se pierda y creo que mi hermana hubiera deseado lo mismo que yo.

-¿Tienes una hermana?-Indago el caballero.

-Sí, mi hermana era como una luz del sol, su calor y bondad iluminaba todo lo ella tocaba-La diosa le mostro una triste sonrisa-, así era,  pero un día ella se apagó y todo se llenó de oscuridad.

-Yo…realmente lo siento Hécate-El caballero también se entristeció, después de la batalla por el casco de oro, sabía lo doloroso que era saber perdido a un hermano. De hecho, no quería ni  pensar en lo doloroso que sería el tener que soportar el  perder para siempre a su hermano, o alguno de sus amigos.

-Y tu Shun, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que haces esto?-La diosa lo miro fijamente a los ojos-Después de todo lo que hizo Hades, incluso te podrían llegar a considerar un traidor por seguirme hasta el Tártaro. Entiendo que lo hayas hecho por evitar la destrucción del mundo, pero aceptaste rápido…. Siéndote sincera,  creí que me costaría más trabajo el convencerte de hacer este viaje.

El caballero pareció pensar si responder o no sus preguntas, mas luego dio un suspiro y opto por sincerarse de verdad-¿Sabes? Yo odio luchar, pero aun así toda mi vida he peleando por lo que creo, por la palabra de Atena, por el amor, la paz y la justicia… Pero siempre he sentido que me falta algo. Soy feliz al lado de mi hermano y mis amigos, pero me siento distinto, diferente… Últimamente me siento como un extraño en este mundo, un extraño…Incluso para mi mismo -Shun agacho la mirada y se concentró en el suelo-Normalmente no pienso en mi pasado ni en nada de lo que he vivido, es mejor no hacerlo, pero últimamente es algo que no puedo evitar. Yo no quería ser caballero, lo hice por mi hermano, luego en el torneo volví a luchar para recuperarlo, luego seguí por mis amigos, por Seiya, por Hyoga, por Shiryu… Por Saori.  A mí no me gusta pelear, pero eran mis amigos y mi hermano no los podía abandonar y así los seguí, al santuario,  a las tundras de Asgar, al mar… Yo siempre los seguí.

-Pero siempre mantuve las dudas en mi corazón, siempre estaba la oscuridad, la sensación de que la muerte me seguía por donde andará y a veces hasta pensaba que moriría en alguna de esas batallas… Más aunque lo sentía yo aun así los acompañaba, como si realmente no me importara morir, como si quisiera morir… Y jamás se los conté, ni siquiera a mi propio hermano. Jamás supieron que a lo largo de toda mi vida que era lo que realmente sentía, jamás les hable de esa oscura compañía y cruel presentimiento esta siempre me regalaba… Nunca deje que lo supieran.

La diosa observo detenidamente al caballero, que seguía con su mirada clavada en el piso, por más que no viera su rostro sabía que aquellas cosas le pesaban, que desde hace mucho tiempo estaban surcando su mente y atormentando su alma.

-Desde antes que fuéramos al Hades yo sentía todo esto, cuando llegamos y estuve con Hades, cuando lo vi frente a mi creí que al fin todo tenía sentido, que la oscuridad que me acompañaba era de él, no mía, que siempre fue él y no yo, era su oscuridad, era la muerte. Estuve dispuesto a morir con tal de liberarme de la oscuridad, con tal de liberarme de esa sensación, de mis dudas… Con tal de por fin estar en paz. Ikki no puedo matarme; bueno yo fui el culpable a pedirle semejante cosa, tan desesperado estaba que egoístamente no pensé en él, en lo que le dolería el tener que matar a su propio hermano. Fui un completo imbécil y egoísta-Shun suspiro pesadamente-.  Al final cuando Atena me libero y Hades murió, creí ser libre, creí que todo se iría, pero no fue así la oscuridad seguía a mi lado y su presencia alimentaba cada vez más las dudas que tenia.

El caballero hiso una pausa mientras suspiro, no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué le estaba diciendo cosas tan personales a aquella extraña diosa, pero con tanto tiempo el peso de las penas le era aplastante y por alguna extraña razón sentía que con ella podía liberar todas sus culpas y miedos… Por alguna extraña razón confiaba en ella.

-Hécate, tú me dijiste que en este camino hallaría las respuestas a mi preguntas y mi lugar en este mundo, por eso es que vine. Toda mi vida me he sentido diferente a los demás, quiero saber por qué no puedo estar tranquilo, porque la oscuridad me acompaña si Hades murió… Es decir ¿Si realmente está muerto?-Levanto la vista y miro a la diosa interrogante.

La diosa lo miro desconcertada-Si, sino no te hubiera buscado Shun, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada-El caballero quiso dejar en paz el tema, pero la mirada interrogante de la diosa le pedía silenciosamente que hablara. Dudo en decírselo, pero su corazón terminó cediendo-Antes de despertar, sentí como que caía a un gran abismo,  luego tuve un extraño sueños en el que estaba Hades y… Y además yo siento como si él aun estuviera vivo, la verdad nunca sentí que murió, aun después de que volviéramos del Hades yo lo seguía sintiéndolo ¿Por qué?

-Nuestros sueños son un reflejo del subconsciente Shun, quizás  este te quiere decir algo que tu mente ignora. Como tú eres el único que todavía lo siente, por eso solo tú puedes hacer este viaje-Le sonrió mientras que con su mano suavemente le tomo el rostro, y lo alzo para que la mirara fijamente-Quizás esas sensaciones que quieren decir algo Shun, siéndote sincera tú me recuerdas tanto a otro guerrero que también piso este suelo. Un guerrero noble y de gran corazón, que también tuvo muchas dudas, y que también aceptó un destino que nadie querría.

-¿Qué guerrero?-El caballero se perdió por uno momentos en aquellos profundo ojos negros, ¿Por qué sentía que los había visto antes?, y ¿Por qué le llamaban tanto la atención  los ojos de aquella mujer? No lo sabía, pero quería averiguarlo.

-Creo que debemos seguir-La diosa soltó suavemente su rostro, se dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección hacia una de las paredes de la caverna.

Shun despertó de sus pensamientos, se incorporó y la siguió. La deidad camino hasta una de las paredes de la inmensa caverna, cuando poso su mano en esta, inmediatamente se generó un leve temblor y parte del muro se corrió dejando al descubierto un túnel escondido. El túnel era iluminado por grandes cristales columnares; muy semejantes al cristal de cuarzo, que surgían desde las paredes de la misma caverna y cuyo brillo azulado le marcaba el camino.

-Este camino te llevara hacia los Prados Asfódelos, aunque alguno lo conocen mejor como el valle de los sueños eternos. Es un lugar donde no hay dolor ni sufrimiento, donde el olvido reina y los sueños son eternos. Debes tener mucho cuidado Shun, si te detienes jamás despertaras y te perderás en el más hermoso de los olvidos.

El caballero asintió levemente e ingreso al túnel, cuando se alejó un poco de la diosa la pared se corrió sellando la salida.

-Supongo que no hay vuelta atrás-Se dijo a sí mismo.

Shun volteo y vio a su frente, el extenso camino que le quedaba y sin dudarlo se adentro a lo desconocido. Camino siguiendo el túnel, aunque la curiosidad le gano y se detuvo a observar por un momento los brillantes cristales azules, curioso por su brillo azulado, los toco con delicadeza notando que no eran ni fríos ni cálidos;  lisos como el vidrio, no se parecían a ninguna roca que antes hubiera observado. Luego de saciar su curiosidad siguió camino, avanzando un buen rato hasta que diviso el fin de la caverna.

Salió a un inmenso prado, el cielo era completamente azul y a pesar de no haber sol todo estaba iluminado por una blanca luz, pero por más que miro el cielo en busca de su fuente no pudo hallarla.  El suelo estaba cubierto por bellas flores, tulipanes rojos y amarillos, cientos de pensamientos blancos, violetas y demás. De todos colores, las flores convertían al lugar en un sueño hermoso. El caballero camino sorprendido de hallar un lugar así en el infierno; la verdad que le recordaba mucho a los campos Elíseos, camino hasta que escucho las risa de unos niños. Busco su dirección y observo que en una parte lejana cientos de niños jugaban y corrían felices.

-No son lindos-Una voz suave y gentil sonó a sus espaldas haciéndolo voltear rápidamente.

Atrás suyo había una hermosa joven de ojos verdes, y cabello castaño largo. Vestía una túnica griega blanca, cuya cintura era ceñida con un cinto dorado. Poseía en su cabellera barias rosas blancas que adornaban su cabello.

-Mi nombre es Narel, ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto la muchacha, pero el caballero no le respondió, solamente la miro desconcertado-Bueno, no importa-Dijo ella sonriéndole-En este lugar no importa tu nombre, ni nada parecido.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Pregunto desconcertado Shun.

-Aquí no importa quién eres o quien fuiste, solo hay paz y tranquilidad… Solo existe la paz-Sonrió cálidamente-. Este es el lugar donde quedan las almas que no hecho cosas tan malas como para ir al Hades, pero que tampoco han hecho cosas heroicas como para merecer los Elíseos. Aquí llegan la gran mayoría de los niños que mueren a corta edad o que nunca nacen, es un lugar para soñar libre de toda culpa o carga.

La joven le sonrió y el caballero quedo perdido en su mirada, como si lo hipnotizara sus dulces ojos verdes, haciéndolo completamente incapaz de prestarle atención a algo más que no fueran aquellos orbes esmeraldas.

-Ven conmigo,  te mostrare el lugar-Tomo la mano de Shun y lo empezó a guiar sin que él se opusiera.

Mientras corría entre las flores,  la joven empezó a cantar una melodía hermosa. Completamente fuera de este mundo, su dulce y tranquila voz  le trasmitía a Shun una paz y tranquilidad que nunca antes sintió. Sin darse cuenta sonrió feliz por las sensaciones que le trasmitía, olvido lo que hacía en ese lugar y se dejó llevar por ella, corriendo por los campos de flores el lo que parecía un sueño, un hermoso sueño.

Corrieron un buen rato, luego cansados se echaron al pasto y boca arriba miraron el cielo azul, Shun no recordaba porque estaba ahí, ni como que había llegado… Realmente no pensaba en nada, sólo se dejaba llevar por la tranquilidad y la alegría que irradiaba todo el lugar y su bella compañera.

-Vamos a jugar con los niños.

La mujer se levantó y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse,  sin dudarlo el caballero la tomo. Juntos corrieron y jugaron con los niños, logrando que Shun se sintiera completamente vivo, vivo como si fuero un niño de nuevo, era completamente libre para saltar, correr y jugar entre la paz y la alegría que reinaba en el lugar. El tiempo no pasaba, no se sentía el cansancio, no se sentía hambre, dolor o sed… Sólo había paz y felicidad. La bella joven cantaba, mientras él  y los niños jugaban a correr perseguirse, saltar. Todo era un mágico sueño y Shun no quería despertar. Cansado, luego de largas horas de diversión se tiró de espaldas sobre las flores una vez más, al mismo tiempo que la chica se acostaba a su lado.

-Poco a poco Shun, poco a poco  soñaras con nosotros, y poco a poco olvidaras todo-Le dijo mientras que con suavidad le acariciaba el rostro.

Al caballero no le importó el significado de esas palabras, sólo se dejaba llevar por esos hermosos ojos verdes tan semejantes a esmeraldas. La joven comenzó a cantar una vez más y el cerro sus ojos, avocándose únicamente a sentir aquella bella melodía. Paso el tiempo como el agua que se escurre entre las manos,  entre juegos y risas el caballero se sentía feliz y más vivo que nunca… Ya no quería nada más…

Durante un juego la joven se largó a correr por lo parados, Shun estaba a punto de unírsele en una mancha improvisada, más una suave voz lo llamo.

-Shun, Shun-Escucho el susurro que provenía de sus espaldas y volteo, pero no había nadie. Se disponía a seguir a la joven de ojos verdes, quien ya se había alejado bastante de él, mas -Shun, Shun ven- La vos de una mujer lo siguió llamando, se volteó y nuevamente no había nadie, mientras que la joven seguía corriendo, ahora acompañada de unos niños, hasta que todos desaparecieron de su vista.

- _debería ir con ella_ -Pensó, pero esa voz le siguió llamando, lleno de curiosidad se dio vuelta hacia la dirección en que provenía la voz. El caballero empezó a seguirla, pues sintió que así debía hacerlo. Camino y camino por los inmensos prados de flores, siguiendo aquella misteriosa voz ¿Por qué lo hacía? No sabía, sólo sentía que quería seguirla.

A lo lejos vio una construcción en medio del prado, que brillaba como una blanca perla en el pasto. Un templo griego, del tamaño de una casa, completamente revestido en blanco mármol y que era lo único en kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda.

Shun, Shun ven…

La suave voz que lo llamaba parecía venir desde aquel templo. El caballero se acercó,  y vio que la fachada no tenía nada grabado ni escrito por fuera. Las columnas griegas que lo sostenían eran de un clásico estilo corintio, con bellos grabados de hojas de acanto y flores en la parte superior.

Shun ingreso al Templo, y camino por el estrecho corredor que poseía sin poder desprender la vista del piso, el cual que poseía delicadas imágenes de rosas y flores hechas con mosaicos. Por este llego a la sala principal del templo, una habitación cuadrada no muy grande pero exquisitamente decorada. El suelo tenía mosaicos octagonales azules, decorados  con bordados de enredaderas plateadas cada uno de sus ángulos, mientras que todas  las paredes tenían bellas imágenes de narcisos y demás flores, hechas en mosaicos de cientos de colores, con contornos en oro y plata. En el centro de aquella soberbia habitación se alzaba; como atracción principal,  la estatua de una hermosa mujer.

La atención del caballero fue rápidamente capturada por la estatua, era la imagen de una mujer de quizás veinte años, hecha completamente en mármol blanco. Su cabello ondulado y todos sus rasgos estaban tan finamente detallados, que hasta parecían reales. Su túnica de roca estaba levemente pintada de un tono azulado, con su brazo izquierdo sostenía varias frutas y verduras, mientras que en su mano derecha únicamente llevaba una granada, (la fruta). La base de la estatua y parte de sus piernas estaban rodeados por una enredadera de plata, que señalaba una pequeña inscripción.

 Shun se acerco,  vio que con un trazo fino y una caligrafía ejemplar; (no la mía), decía…

_Para la luz que alumbraba mi eterna oscuridad_

_Para la guía en que me salvaba de perderme en el olvido_

_A la memoria de mi amada Perséfone_

_Hades_

Shun quedo completamente paralizado, Hades… Ese nombre le resultaba familiar, demasiado familiar.  Sintió una fuerte presión crecía en su pecho, algo no estaba bien, algo le faltaba. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza en busca de pensar, necesitaba recordar  quién era, sentía que algo importante tenía que hacer, pero no lograba recordad que. No estaba mal, algo estaba terriblemente mal.

 Se sintió frustrado, ¿Qué demonios hacia hay?, ¿Por qué había ido? Su corazón empezó a latir acelerado, era como si le intentara decir que tenía un trabajo importante que hacer ¡Que no se podía quedar más en ese sitio!  Salió del templo dispuesto a buscar una salida, pero justo a fuera una joven mujer de castaña cabellera y ojos esmeralda lo esperaba sonriente.

-Hola Shun, ¿Dónde ibas? Me preocupe, pues no me seguiste como los demás-El caballero miro a la joven dama, pero no le respondió-Shun a ¿Dónde ibas?

-A buscar una salida-Respondió con algo de recelo.

-Pero Shun ¿Por qué querrías buscar eso?-Le dijo divertida- Si aquí eres feliz, aquí estas en paz y tranquilidad ¿Por qué te quieres ir?-Le pregunto.

-Por qué tengo que hacerlo, es lo que siento-Le Dijo el caballero mientras la miraba, por alguna razón esa joven ya no le inspiraba confianza.

-Shun-La Chica se le acercó, tomando con sus suaves y blancas manos en el rostro del caballero-Tu sufriste mucho, nunca quisiste ser lo que fuiste ¿Realmente deseas recordar eso? ¿Deseas recordad el dolor, la muerte y el asesino que eres?

Esas cosas sonaron horribles para Shun, pero muy dentro de él sentía que debía continuar. Con suavidad tomo las manos de la mujer y las alejó de su rostro, mirándola fijamente le dijo:

-No me interesa lo que haya sido, debo saberlo para poder continuar.

-Tienes todo lo que deseas, eres feliz y puedes vivir en eterna paz, ¿Por qué seguir si eres feliz aquí?

-Porque siento que tengo que hacerlo, deseo recordar quien fui.

Al ver su determinación la mujer borro su sonrisa del rostro.

-Si eso es lo que deseas…

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos e inmediatamente  el caballero sintió una horrible punzada de dolor en la cabeza, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, retrocediendo un par de pasos ¡Dios! Sentía como si le taladraban el cráneo, grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Frente a él, aquella mujer sonreía sínicamente, mientras disfrutaba de ver su sufrimiento.

-¿Recuerdas el dolor Shun?-Le pregunto con un tono divertido-¿Acaso no querías recordar?, pues hazlo-Pronuncio con furia. Shun sintió como el dolor aumentaba más y MÁS, sin ya poder soportarlo volvió a largar otro alarido de dolor.

\- ¡Qué demonios eres!-Le grito mientras la miraba.

-¿Qué soy?-Pregunto divertida manteniendo su sínica sonrisa-Soy tu pesadilla Shun-En un parpadeo apareció frente del caballero y de un efectiva patada lo envió a volar por los aires, para luego caer a varios metros de distancia de ella.

Shun se incorporó un poco tambaleante del suelo y miro a su atacante, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Volvió a sentir otra punzada de dolor, que le hiso caer de rodillas. Estaba recordando, por su mente pasaban las imágenes de su hermano,  sus amigos… Su destino como caballero. Ante el inmenso dolor, todos sus recuerdos regresaron, permitiéndole por fin entender lo que había pasado. Aun dolorido y desorientado observo a la mujer que estaba parada a varios metros de distancia de él, sabía que ninguna mujer podría tener esa fuerza, ¿A qué se estaba enfrentando?

-Shun ahora que lo recuerdas todo, ¿No prefieres seguir viviendo en paz y tranquilidad?-La joven lo saco de sus pensamientos con aquellas palabras.- Este siempre fue tu sueño… Tener paz y tranquilidad.

La miro un rato, era cierto,  tenía que admitir que en ese lugar se había sentido más feliz y vivo de lo que nunca se había sentido, por unos momentos su sueño se hizo real, obtuvo su anhelada paz… Pero tenía que seguir. Recordaba a sus amigos, a su hermano, a todos aquellos que había conocido y que en la Tierra habitaban. No podía quedarse en un sueño, no podía abrazar la paz ni disfrutar de la felicidad, mientras que el resto del mundo y el Hades se destruían.

Miro fijamente a la mujer y con total seguridad le dijo:

Si, fue mi sueño, yo siempre soñé con vivir en paz y tranquilidad… Pero no puedo olvidar quien fui ni quien soy. Los recuerdos que tengo, los errores que cometí, los momentos felices y los tristes. Todos son parte de lo que soy y seré, no puedo negarlos, pues de ellos he aprendido y ellos me han hecho lo que soy, quien soy.

-¡Bien! Si estás dispuesto a morir para mantener tus recuerdos-La joven lo miro seriamente-. Que así sea.-pronuncio con furia.

La joven lanzo un grito atroz, mientras que el caballero con horror vio como la piel de sus brazos lentamente se desgarraba, dejando salir por debajo de ella a cientos  de plumas blancas y ensangrentadas. Escucho como los huesos de sus brazos y piernas se quebraban, se alargaban tomando nueva forma y dimensión. Mientras que la piel de la muchacha se seguía desgarrando, para caer al suelo en sanguinolentos gajos. La carne de sus piernas callo, dejándole ver como su cuerpo era sostenido por unas patas semejantes a la de las águilas, con los dedos juntos que rápidamente se separaron y de cuyas puntas surgieron afiladas garras negras. Dos inmensas alas blancas y manchadas de sangre se abrieron completamente, interponiéndose con furia entre él y los cielos.

Shun quedo pálido. Frente a él se alzaba una bestia con el torso de una mujer, en vez de brazos tenía grandes alas blancas, embadurnadas en su propia sangre y cuyas piernas eran como las feroces patas de un ave rapaz. Lo único que quedaba de la bella joven era su rostro, pero cuando abrió la boca y le sonrió, le mostro una afilada hilera de dientes triangulares semejantes a los de las pirañas.

-¿Qué demonios eres?

Pregunto Shun completamente pasmado, en respuesta  la criatura lanzo un horrible chillido y se lanzó hacia él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **_Trurh_** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mansión Kido.**

Habían pasado tres días de que Seiya viera a Shun, y el Pegaso había logrado reunir a todos en la mansión; excepto  claro al Fénix, ya que nadie tenía idea de donde podría estar. Estaban en  una de las habitaciones en la que se solían reunirse. El caballero de Dragón cómodamente sentado en el sillón verde de dos cuerpos;  frente a él y separados por una cuadrada mesa ratona, estaban Saori y Hyoga sentados en un sillón similar. Todos mirando a Seiya, quien estaba parado frente a ellos, relatándoles con sumo detalle todo lo que le había sucedido.

-Seiya, creo que has visto muchas películas de terror-Fue la conclusión a la que llego el ruso.

-Hyoga ¡Yo lo vi! Te lo juro-Replico el castaño.

-Quizás sólo decidió salir a buscar a Ikki, después de todo es su hermano-Hablo con su característica tranquilidad Shiryu.

-Pero no dijo nada, y además todas su cosas están aquí-Le respondió el Pegaso, que ya empezaba a exasperarse debido a que no le creían.

-Quizás se haya comprado ropa nueva-Respondió tranquilamente Saori-Bien le vendría un cambio de apariencia.

-Pero yo lo vi-Volvió a replicar el castaño.

-Seiya ¿Realmente piensas que vamos a creer que viste al fantasma de Shun? Esta es la peor broma que nos has hecho,  y de muy mal gusto por cierto-Lo miro seriamente el caballero e cisne-Además, si algo le pasara a Shun de seguro Ikki sería el primero en saberlo, no sé cómo hacen, pero eso dos pueden saber si el otro está bien, es extraño.

-Pero, pero dejo todo Hyoga y no se lo dijo a nadie, los trabajadores y damas de limpieza dicen que no les dijo nada, ni le vieron preparar nada-El Pegaso terco, como solo él podía ser, no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

-Los encargados y demás están aquí solo hasta las seis, tranquilamente Shun pudo armar sus valijas a la noche y partir a la mañana-Volvió responder serenamente el Dragón.

-Además, Shun es un caballero ¿Qué le podría pasar? Ni que fuera a caer en el infierno-Respondió divertido Hyoga-Has visto muchas películas de terror, lo más probable es que Shun haya salido a buscar a Ikki, en la última carta que me envió decía que lo extrañaba mucho, y que deseaba volver a verlo.

El castaño iba a contestarle, pero fue interrumpido por Shiryu- Seiya, si Shun hubiera peleado o usado su armadura; en cualquier parte del mundo en donde este, nosotros o Saori ya hubiéramos sentido su cosmos arder.

El castaño se enojó, sin decir nada más se metió hacia el pasillo. Los dos caballeros y la diosa se miraron extrañados por su actitud, a los poco minutos salió volando desde el pasillo la pesada caja pandora de la armadura de Andrómeda, que cayó frente a ellos. Seguido, salió el caballero de Pegaso, con un pequeño portarretrato en sus manos.

-No está su armadura y dejo la foto de él e Ikki-Puso el cuadro sobre la mesa ratona.

Los dos caballeros y la diosa se callaron, la falta de la armadura era algo extraño, pero que Shun haya dejado su preciada foto. El caballero fuera donde fuera la llevaba, y la atesoraba casi tanto, como alguna vez había atesorado su medallón de estrella. Los caballeros y la diosa se miraron, eso quería decir que Seiya tenía razón, pero ahora la dudas eran ¿Dónde está Shun? ¿Qué fue lo que vio Seiya? ¿Shun estará bien?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **_Trurh_** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Prados asfódelos, camino a las puertas de Tártaro.**

La bestia se lanzó corriendo hacia Andrómeda, con sus alas abiertas y emitiendo un horrible chillido. Shun rápidamente dio un salto a la derecha esquivando su primera arremetida.  La criatura dio un giro en u, y se quedó quieta sonriendo. Sin previo aviso,  comenzó a agitar sus grandes alas y se elevó a varios metros sobre el piso, para lanzarse volando  sobre el caballero con sus garras abiertas; casi de la misma forma en la que un águila se lanza sobre su presa. Shun la volvió a esquivar, haciendo que la bestia estrellara sus garras contra el suelo, las flores despedazadas volaron por los aires, junto con la tierra y el polvo que levanto semejante golpe.

-¡Nébula Chain!- La cadena triangular salió disparada hacia la criatura, pero esta se cubrió con su alas, y el ataque rebotó en estas- _¿De qué están hechas sus alas?-_ pensó el caballero.

La bestia volvió a abrir sus alas y grito con furia, luego las agito violentamente en su dirección, cientos de plumas salieron disparadas hacia el caballero.

-¡Rolling Defence!-La cadena rodeó a Shun mientras giraba raídamente, absorbiendo así el impacto de aquellas plumas. La bestia volvo a gritar enfurecida, sabiendo el fracaso de su ataque. 

A una velocidad impresionante apareció frente al caballero, y con su ala golpeo a Shun directamente sobre sus costillas, con tal fuerza que  lo lanzo despedido varios metros hacia atrás. Shun golpeo el suelo con fuerza, pero su cuerpo siguió el movimiento del golpe, dejando una zanja  de tierra a su paso. Cientos de pétalos volaron por el aire, junto con el polvo y demás plantas destrozadas.  Shun se incorporó con dificultad, el golpe lo había dejado medio desorientado, con su vista un poco borrosa vio a la criatura volando hacia él, sus garras abiertas de par en par y sus brillantes ojos carmesís sedientos de sangre, un monstro que venía a destrizarlo. Una vez más intento esquivarlas, pero no lo logro completamente, la pata izquierda de la criatura lo rozo, y sus garras filosas traspasaron la armadura cortándole la carne.

-¡Hagg! ¡Nébula Chain!-Enseguida lanzo sus cadenas hacia la criatura, estas para esquivarlas agito sus alas y de un salto se alejó del caballero.

Shun se incorporó, coloco su mano sobre la herida que le había hecho, mientras miraba la alada bestia. La criatura sonría sínicamente, satisfecha con su ataque, le mostraba sus inquietantes dientes triangulares.

-¿Te dolió?-La criatura volvió a hablar con su tuno dulce-Perdona, pero quise ser amable y tú no aceptaste mi amabilidad.-Luego volvió a elevarse en el aire y se dispuso a arremeter nuevamente.

-Boomerang Shot-Shun volvió a lanzar su cadena triangular, pero la bestia se corrió hacia costado esquivando el ataque.

-Fallaste-Pronunció triunfante.

-¿Eso crees?-le respondió Shun sonriente, es entonces cuando la bestia se da cuenta. Voltea, y ve que la cadena ha dado un giro en U volviendo directo hacia ella.

La filosa cadena la ataca, dejándole un tajo profundo en el vientre. Herida, larga un gutural chillido de dolor, mientras que del corte empieza a brotar sangre. La bestia se detiene, más rápidamente se recompone y le regala una furibunda mirada al caballero, quien ya ha llamados su cadena y se pone en pose defensiva.

Una vez más se lanza hacia él, Shun la esquiva,  y de un salto queda justo a su lado. Sin dudarlo vuelve a atacar:

-¡Nébula Chain!-La bestia esquiva las cadenas y le lanza un zarpazo en respuesta, Shun retrocede, y la garra se entierra en el suelo.

La batalla trascurre, ambos adversarios luchan con ferocidad. La bestia intenta atravesar con sus garras al caballero, pero este con agilidad la esquiva y contraataca. El polvo se eleva, junto con los pétalos y las flores que son arrancadas por  los inclementes ataques. Al final; en un descuido de Shun, la criatura lo alcanza. Con su pata derecha golpea su pecho aplastándolo y sosteniéndolo contra el suelo, mientras que con la otra inmoviliza el brazo de derecho de Shun. La presión que ejerce sus pesuñas sobre el brazo es tal, que la placa de la armadura que lo protege empieza a cuartearse, lo mismo sucede con su peto. Shun pronto siente como las afiladas garras empiezan a perforarle la carne, inmediatamente agarra con única mano libre la pata de la criatura, para así evitar que sus garras le atraviesen el corazón.

- _Demonios_ -Piensa, pues está completamente inmovilizado y a merced de la criatura. Sabe que no puede usar la cadena triangular, pues su brazo derecho esta inmovilizado contra el suelo, mientras que su única mano libre evita que las garras de la bestia le atraviesen el pecho.

La criatura sonríe burlonamente, sabe que está indefenso.

-Shun… ¿Por qué peleas? Si tú no deseas combatir ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Tienes que probarte algo? ¿Por qué no te rindes? Tú nunca naciste para esto, debiste haber muerto hace mucho tiempo… Si no fuera por tu hermano y tus amigos ya no estarías aquí.

Aumento la presión que ejercía sobre el pecho del caballero, intentando atravesarlo completamente con sus garras.

-¡Crash!

La placa de su brazo cedió, dejando que las garras cayeran completamente sobre este, haciéndole sentir el dolor, de aquellas navajas cortándole la carne. La pata que se clavaba en su peto empezó a aumentar cada vez más su fuerza,  sabía que pronto ya no la podría sostener y moriría… ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Y pronto! Cerro los ojos intentando pensar, sólo le quedaban una técnica que lo podría sacar de ese predicamento, pero en esa incómoda posición y con la poca concentración que tenía en ese momento… Sería imposible de controlar.

-¡Ríndete caballero de Andrómeda!-La bestia lo miro con sus ojos inyectados de sangre y una sonrisa triunfante-Este lugar será tu tumba.

-Sabes por qué sigo-Shun le hablo con la voz más firme que pudo reunir en ese momento-Sí, a mí nunca me gusto pelear, yo nunca quise ser la máquina de matar que soy…. Pero por más negro que sea este destino lo acepto-El cosmos de Andrómeda comenzó a brillar, mientras que una  suave brisa comenzó a extenderse a su alrededor. La criatura alzo su cabeza, sabía que en los prados de Asfódelos no existía el viento-¿Por qué?-La voz del caballero volvió a reclamar su atención, sus ojos verdeazulados la miraban con gran determinación- ¿Por qué?  Porque si nadie reclama justicia esta no existe, porque si nadie busca la verdad esta se pierde, porque si nadie cree… La fe se extingue-La brisa aumento su intensidad, hasta volverse un vendaval. La criatura asustada soltó al caballero y retrocedió, pero su destino ya había sido sellado.

-Porque si nadie lucha por los sueños estos jamás se hacen realidad-El caballero se incorporó lentamente. Estaba herido, su brazo derecho estaba desprotegido, y sangraba profusamente por los cortes que tenia, con el peto de su armadura agrietado y perforado… En todo su cuerpo eran visibles los moretones y golpes que la batalla le había dado, pero su mirada, su mirada era completamente firme y decidida-Yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras todo se destruye, yo no me quedare soñando mientras todo cae al olvido- Decreto firme y decidido, mientras que sus ojos verdeazulados enfrentaban a los rojos rubíes de la bestia-¡No me importa mi destino! No me importa que tan oscura sea la senda que me espera, no me importa los miedos y los obstáculos a los que me tenga que enfrentar-Su voz, su temple, hizo a la criatura estremecer, sintiendo como se extendía el miedo que durante siglos no había sentido-¡Voy a luchar hasta el final!¡¡Yo voy a llegar al final!!-Elevo su brazo izquierdo, con la mano abierta en dirección de la criatura. Está asustada quiso volar, pero ya no era capaz de moverse, la fuerte corriente de viento y la presión que sentía sobre su cuerpo se lo impedían.

**¡Nebula Storm!**

El vendaval se volvió un huracán, y una fuerte corriente de aire elevo a la criatura por los cielos, arrancándole una gran cantidad de plumas y haciéndola chillar de dolor. Luego, esa misma corriente hiso que impactara con gran fuerza contra el suelo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que todos sus órganos internos estallaron, sus costillas se rompieron en pedazos y de su boca salió un gran halito de sangre. La bestia moribunda, miro una vez más al caballero que estaba parado frente a ella, ella no fue la única afectada, la correntada de viento había arrancado a todos los pensamientos, tulipanes y demás flores… Dejando un enorme circulo de destrucción rodeando al caballero. Ahora que ya no había viento los pétalos y trozos de flores caían suavemente al suelo, como delicada lluvia que caía sobre el joven, cuya mirada estaba oculta y ensombrecida por los verdes mechones de su cabello… Una delicada lluvia que caía sobre el enorme halo de destrucción que había generado.

-Vaya, y yo que creí que era el único monstro de aquí.

La bestia le sonrió por última vez, para luego dejar caer su pesada cabeza en el suelo. Sus ardientes ojos carmesís se opacaron lentamente, apagándose bajo el frio manto de la muerte.

Shun cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, cansado y agotado, observo la destrucción que había provocado…

 Si bien la Nebula Storm era su ataque más poderoso, nunca había sido su preferido. Para llevarla a cabo tenía que crear con su cosmos varios centros de alta y baja presión atmosférica,  tanto a su alrededor como cerca del enemigo. Estos manejaban y creaban la corriente de viento que él manipulaba, pero requería una concentración excepcional, si se perdía el control sobre estos… La corriente se convertiría en huracán que arrasaría con todo a su paso, tanto a amigos como enemigos. Siempre había logrado mantener un control casi perfecto de su técnica, pero por primera vez en años lo haba perdido, causando toda la devastación que ahora lo rodeaba… Un recordatorio de porque ese era su último recurso al pelear.

La sangre de la criatura corrió por la tierra seca, de forma misteriosa y extraña empezó a moverse por voluntad propia, escurriéndose hasta formar un círculo alrededor del cuerpo muerto de la criatura. De repente el círculo de sangre se ilumino, llamando la atención de Shun, el cuerpo de la bestia desapareció y el círculo se convirtió en un oscuro agujero.

El caballero se incorporó lentamente,  y con algo de duda se acercó al agujero. Inmediatamente sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la piel, y instintivamente  retrocedió sus pasos. Esa sensación ya la había sentido antes, esa oscuridad, ese frio… Eran los mismos que sintió cuando él y Hades fueron uno, miro el interior del oscuro agujero y no veía nada, nada más que un abismo de oscuridad. Observo para todos lados, y sólo se veían lo inmensos prados de flores extenderse hasta el infinito. Dentro de su ser sabía que esa era la única salida, era lo que su corazón le decía, pero esa sensación, ese recuerdo que surgía, la oscuridad… Le estremecían hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Las palabras de Hécate vinieron a su mente…

_Shun, yo te doy la oportunidad de obtener muchas respuestas, te ofrezco la oportunidad de que demuestres que vales, te doy la oportunidad de encontrar tu lugar en este mundo._

¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar para obtener esa respuesta? Se pregunto. Volvió a ver el oscuro agujero y nuevamente recordó las palabras de la diosa de la hechicería.

_Shun tú crees que en toda las almas de este mundo hay luz, pero eso quiere decir que también en todas las almas hay oscuridad, dime ¿A caso le temes a la oscuridad de tu alma?_

Trago grueso y miro el agujero, no podía negar que el miedo crecía, aprisionándole el corazón, de hecho todo su ser se estremecía… Pero él ya había aceptado hacer este viaje, no importaba cual fuera la verdad, él quería saberla… Necesitaba una respuesta. Además, sabía que no podía renunciar y dejar caer en Hades ¿Qué pasaría con su hermano? ¿Qué pasaría con sus amigos? ¡NO! Se dio valor a sí mismo, el renunciar no era una opción, seguiría hasta el final, sin importar el precio que tendría que pagar el completaría esta misión… Detendría la destrucción del inframundo, y  obtendría las respuestas, la verdad que buscaba…

Miro al cielo celeste de Asfódelos, cerró sus ojos, y desde el fondo de su corazón le deseo lo mejor a su hermano y a sus amigos.  Algo le decía que pronto llegaría el momento decisivo de esta cruzada, que la verdad tendría un alto costo, pero aun así… Bajo la vista, y con paso firme se acercó al borde del abismo.

-Si llegue aquí, continuare hasta el final.

Sin dudarlo se arrojó directamente al vacío, una vez más a un incierto destino.

Continuara….


	5. Espejos de sombras

Despertó totalmente adolorido, ¡Dios! Sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza… Lentamente comenzó a incorporarse para poder observar el lugar donde estaba, pero lo único que pudo ver fue oscuridad. Intento avanzar, pero inmediatamente una horrible punzada de dolor lo hizo trastrabillar. Aun cuando no podía ver los profundos cortes en su brazo, los sentía arder, llevo su mano hacia la herida y  con suavidad toco los agujeros que le había hecho las filosas garras de aquella criatura. Largo un leve quejido de dolor, pero que por lo menos sabia que la sangre ya hubiera coagulado, a pesar del dolor abrió y cerró su mano, por lo menos parecía que todo funcionaba correctamente. Su pecho le ardía, pero pese a que el peto de su armadura estaba destrozado por suerte las garras no habían perforado mucho su piel.

Dejando de lado la corta revisión médica, volvió a concentrarse en averiguar dónde estaba. Se incorporó y camino unos pasos hasta toparse de frente con una pared cercana; se apoyo en ella para usarla de guía, más noto que era rasposa al tacto…. En realidad parecía estar hecha de roca fría y húmeda, de seguro se encontraba en el interior de otra oscura caverna. Miro para atrás y noto un pequeño destello, una débil luz azulada que parecía estar a una buena distancia, quizás una antorcha u otro uno de esos extraños cristales azules, sin tener una mejor idea de adonde ir decidió averiguar que era esa pequeña luz.

Apoyándose en la pared, avanzo por el oscuro túnel mientras que aquella pequeña luz parecía volverse más fuerte, a medida que se acercaba más a ella. Llego hasta el final del túnel, y vio como toda la caverna se ampliaba. Entro a una inmensa cúpula, completamente iluminada por  cientos de aquellos extraños cristales; algunos realmente enormes, que parecían emerger de la misma roca y con más de cuatro metros de alto.

En medio de aquel escenario, tallado en la roca con tal precisión que parecía emerger de la misma caverna, se hallaba la parte frontal de un antiguo templo griego.

Se acercó intrigado, las columnas habían sido finamente talladas de la roca misma y decoradas con enredaderas de piedra. Pero cuando observo el frontón se sorprendió; a diferencia de los templos clásicos que poseían imágenes de varios dioses, guerreros, ninfas u otras bestias míticas; este tenía un único relieve. Una larga y filosa espada yacía acostada a todo lo largo del frontón, siendo sostenida únicamente por dos delicadas manos.

Shun se quedo en silencio, un cuando la había visto una sola vez en su vida, le era inconfundible. Todavía tenía fresco el recuerdo de como aquella arma se había clavado en el pecho de su amigo Seiya….

La espada de Hades, símbolo de su poder y de su título como rey del inframundo, se mostraba como la única decoración de aquel templo y debajo de ella se rezaba la frase:

_Vαός ho naós ᾍδης Hadēs_

Fue incapaz de entender bien el significado de aquellas palabras, de seguro seria griego antiguo. Bajo la vista y pudo divisar un pequeño corredor en medio de las columnas, estrecho y oscuro que se internaba hacia lo profundo de la edificación. Levanto la vista para leer una vez más aquellas palabras, sentía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello; un nudo que se le apretaba con furia el corazón… Pero aun así avanzó hacia el corredor.

El camino era realmente estrecho, sólo estaba hecho para que pasara una persona a la vez, cuando por fin lo atravesó llego hasta lo que parecía ser un gran salón. La oscuridad del lugar no lo dejaba ver bien, pero apenas coloco un pie dentro del salón se escuchó un clik, y cientos de antorchas se encendieron iluminando todo el lugar.

Inconscientemente retrocedió, pero pasada la sorpresa inicial que con la boca abierta ante lo que tenia frente al él. El lugar era realmente enorme, jamás en su vida había visto algo tan lujoso y grande, el piso era de mosaicos azul fuerte y tenían finos detalles en dorado e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, mientras que dos filas de columnas de mármol griegas se extendían a todo lo largo, formando un imponente corredor.

Observo maravillado el lugar, aunque su atención rápidamente fue captada por los muros, en ellos se veían grandes relieves que retrataban una antigua batalla. Soldados griegos (a juzgar por los escudos y yelmos que portaban) se enfrentaba en feroz y sangriento combate contra monstruosas bestias. Eran tan realistas, las expresiones de dolor y furia en cada uno de los guerreros eran tan detalladas… Que parecían realmente estar peleando. Camino hacia delante sin poder dejar de ver aquella terrible obra de arte, la batalla parecía ser feroz, una verdadera carnicería de total desorden y confusión.

No podía despegar la mirada de ese muro, por más terrible que fueran esas imágenes era incapaz de despegar sus ojos de ellas. El solo contemplar aquella obra le provocaban un sentimiento de gran nostalgia y de tristeza... Termino de cruzar todo el solitario templo, para  al final toparse con dos inmensas estatuas de cancerbero, con  sus fauces abiertas y en una postura totalmente amenazante, custodiaban en un eterno silencio la única puerta del templo; una brillante puerta de hierro. Antes de dirigirse a ella observo las amenazantes estatuas, recordó momentáneamente el combate con cerberos, sabiendo lo feroz había resultado la a mascota de Hades. Volvió a la realidad, no debía distraerse, se acerco la puerta y pese al dolor de su brazo la empujo hasta lograr abrirlas.

El lugar cambió radicalmente, ahora se encontraba nuevamente en una caverna en cuyo seno se levantaba un enorme árbol de cristal azul, sus raíces se extendían por todo el suelo, mientras que sus traslucidas hojas brillaban e iluminaba todo el lugar.

-Qué hermoso-Susurro Shun rompiendo levemente el silencio.

Sí, realmente era hermoso; un enorme roble de cristal, en el que cada una de sus ramas y el troco tenía el relieve de la corteza finamente labrado, y cuya azulada luz iluminaba cálidamente todo el lugar. Shun se acercó más al árbol, maravillado por su belleza no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlo, paso sus manos por el cristal sintiendo el frio de su tacto, la corteza era tan detallada que se sentía casi como tocar un árbol real… Incluso daba la sensación de que tenía vida.

Sonrió ampliamente, realmente era algo muy bonito, se acercó a la corteza para ver su reflejo, y al hacerlo noto una suave silueta en el interior del árbol.

-¡Dios!

Dijo mientras que por instinto retiraba su mano del árbol y retrocedían unos pasos, en el interior de aquel árbol se encontraba una mujer.

**_oooo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Trurh::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oooo_ **

**Mansión kido**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Shun había desaparecido, y ya no sabían que hacer. Habían revisado toda su habitación en busca de alguna pista de su paradero, pero nada; todas sus cosas estaba en su lugar, no había absolutamente nada que les diera una idea de donde pudo haber ido o que le pudo haber pasaron. Llamaron a algunos conocidos con la esperanza de que se hallara con alguno, más fue otro callejón sin salida. Contactaron a June, pese a que les resulto difícil hallarla, cuando lograron dar con su ubicación  descubrieron que la amazona no sabía más que ellos; pero de la situación se dispuso a viajar inmediatamente a Japón. Al no tener más ideas, los tres caballeros y su diosa se juntaron en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, intentando decidir lo qué harían a partir de ahora.

-Utilizare los recursos de la fundación para buscarlo-dijo Saori-, pero ¿Dónde pudo haber ido?

-No falta nada más que su armadura-Hablo preocupado Hyoga-¿Quizás tubo una pelea?

-¿Contra quién? Un caballero no puede ser herido por personas comunes y corrientes, Hyoga -Le siguió Shiryu-. Además hubiéramos sentido su cosmos, esto no tiene lógica.

-Quizás un nuevo enemigo-Ante las palabras de Seiya, los tres caballeros miraron a la diosa en busca de una respuesta.

-No se ha sentido ningún cosmos amenazante, no hay nada que advierta de algún ataque por parte de algún dios u otra entidad-Respondió la diosa, luego suspiro y dejo caer su mirada hacia el suelo.

Todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo, las ideas se les estaban acabando y no obtenían ni la más mínima pista del paradero del caballero de Andrómeda… ¿Dónde podría estar?

**_oooo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Trurh::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oooo_ **

**Camino al tártaro, lugar desconocido.**

Shun volvió a acercarse al  árbol, impulsado por su curiosidad, se encamino hacia la etérea figura encerrada tras su corteza. La mujer era idéntica a la que había visto tallada en aquel templo, y parecía tener la misma edad que Hécate. Su cabello castaño,  largo y ondulado caía con delicadeza sobre sus hombros, enmarcando las delicadas y gráciles facciones de su rostro. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, casi dando la idea de un relajado sueño… Era como un hermoso ángel, una figura etérea y frágil, cuya palidez realzaba bajo el vestido de seda azul que llevaba.

-Perséfone…

Fue el leve mormullo que nació de su voz, no sabía el por qué, pero estaba seguro de que era ella. Cientos de preguntas le asaltaron en la mente, ¿Qué hacía encerrada dentro de ese árbol?, ¿Estará bien?, ¿Era la voz de ella la que escucho?  Lentamente se acercó más, estaba a punto de posar su mano nuevamente en el cristal cuando….

-Eres curioso caballerito.

Una voz infantil rompió el silencio y le dio un susto de muerte, Shun inmediatamente se dio vuelta para intentar localizar su origen… Pero no había nadie.

-Es de malosos andar molestando a los muertos.

Miro para todos lados, pero no podía ver a nadie.

-¿Quién eres y dónde estás?

Pregunto al aire, mientras se mantenía atento al menor movimiento. Escucho la risa de aquella vos, pero el eco de esta hacia parecer que venía de varios lugares a la vez.

-¿Quién soy?-La vocecita volvió a reír estridentemente-. Caballerito has logrado llegar hasta aquí. Debes ser un buen guerrero, pero ahora realmente comenzara la verdadera diversión.

Pronuncio por ultima vez la infantil vos, antes de esfumarse en la nada, dejando a un desconcertado caballero. Pasaron unos minutos pero no ocurrió nada.  Shun volvió a mirar aquel magnífico árbol de cristal y a la diosa encerrada dentro de este.

_-_ _Es de malosos andar molestando a los muertos._

Pronuncio… ¿Acaso quería decir que ella…

-Su cuerpo está aquí, pero su alma voló.

Volvió a escuchar la vos de la niña, sólo que ahora pudo saber bien de donde venía. Inmediatamente observo detrás del árbol. Allí se encontraba una pequeña niña, cubierta por una túnica marrón, cuya capucha ocultaba gran parte de su rostro y cuerpo. La pequeña largo una pequeña riza burlona e inmediatamente se dio vuelta, y empezó a correr en directo hacia a un túnel que se escondía tras uno de los enormes cristales.

-¡Espera!  ¿Quién eres? -Shun salió corriendo detrás de la pequeña, internándose en el túnel- _sí que es veloz._ -Pensó mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

Atravesaron el túnel y llegaron a otra habitación del templo, Shun inmediatamente se detuvo en la entrada, mientras que la niña siguió corriendo hasta donde estaban una mujer y una anciana trabajando. Ambas vestían con las mismas túnicas marrones de ella,  escondiendo así gran parte de sus rostros. La anciana parecía concentrada hilando vellones de lana con huso blanco, mientras que la mujer trabajaba los hilos que ella le daba en un telar de vieja madera. La niña interrumpió su trabajo, y sacudió con fuerza la túnica de la mujer para llamar su atención.

-Mira ya está aquí-Dijo feliz la infante mientras señalaba al caballero-la mujer levanto la vista y miro al caballero.

-Por fin has llegado Shun de Andrómeda-La mujer dejo de lado el telar y se acercó hasta el caballero.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, inconscientemente retrocedió unos pasos mientras preguntaba:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

La anciana levanto la vista y la mujer le regalo una lobuna sonrisa, mientras quedaba parada justo frente a él.

-Nosotros somos las morías caballero, las encargadas de hilar los hilos del destino y de tejer la trama del tiempo. Te esperábamos Shun de Andrómeda, hace tiempo que queríamos ver al corazón más puro de esta era.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda; las morías eran deidades primordiales, entidades a las que el mismo Zeus le tenía respeto, pues todos, incluso los mismos dioses estaban sujetos a los caprichos del destino.

-¿Cómo es que me esperaban?

-Te conocemos desde que has nacido-Pronuncio la anciana que seguía concentrada en su labor de hilar.

-Hemos visto tus batallas, a tus hermanos-Dijo la mujer, mientras que empezó a caminar a su alrededor y lo observaba inquisidora mente, como quien analiza un objeto-Conocemos tus sueños y tus miedos…

-Y tu destino-Pronuncio feliz la niña.

-¿Caballero no viniste hasta aquí en busca de una respuesta? Nosotros sabemos las dudas que hay en tu alma-Dijo la mujer antes de quedar en frente de él, con suavidad extendió su mano y toco su rostro. Shun iba a alejarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, era como si se hubiera quedado paralizado en ese sitio, la mujer le sonrió y con suavidad se quitó la capucha.

Quedo sorprendido al ver sus ojos, orbes de plata pura, cuya brillante pupila parecía reflejar milenios de existencia…. De sabiduría. Su cabello lacio, negro como la noche misma, contrastaba ferozmente con su blanquecina piel de porcelana, labrada con los maduros rasgos de una bella mujer griega.

-Shun, nosotras sabemos de tus dudas, sabemos sobre la oscuridad, sobre tu pasado, quien eres y sabemos dónde están las repuestas que buscas… Sabemos cuál es tú lugar en este mundo.

Con una sonrisa la mujer se alejó del caballero y se acercó al muro que estaba al frente de ellos, mientras que la anciana y la niña sonreían con ella, las tres guiadas por la misma idea. Con suavidad poso su mano sobre la pared,  e inmediatamente esta empezó a deformarse, dejando salir desde lo profundo de su interior a un gran espejo negro. Con más dos metros de alto y medio de ancho, aquel espejo poseía un marco en oro macizo enmarcando un cristal tan negro como el petróleo.

-Este es el Espejo de las Almas, aquel que nos muestra la verdad sobre nosotros mismos, los sucesos de nuestro pasado y la verdad que se oculta tras nuestro corazón.-La mujer le hiso un gesto a Shun para que se acercara, uno que el caballero de manera casi automática obedeció.

Llego hasta estar al lado de la mujer y frente a su reflejo,  le extraño, pues a pesar de que la superficie era negra su reflejo se veía como el de un espejo normal… Además este era lo único que se reflejaba en el, puesto que el resto de la superficie se mantenía oscurecida. Se observó detenidamente, pudiendo ver claramente las grietas que cubrían su armadura, uno que otro raspón que tenía en el cuerpo y las profundas heridas de su brazo… No estaba en su mejor momento, pero por lo menos no estaba tan mal como había pensado.

Miro hacia su costado, para ver a la deidad con duda, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que tenía que hacer, ni siquiera sabía que relación tenían ellas con su misión de revivir a Hades, o con él.  La moría se veía calmada y con una inmutable sonrisa en su rostro, estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo más… Pero de pronto sintió que alguien con fuerza lo tomaba de los brazos, rápidamente miro hacia al frente, quedo helado al ver que su reflejo era quien los sostenía fuertemente, mientras que en su rostro se había deformado en una sonrisa totalmente diabólica. Shun no tuvo tiempo a nada, pues inmediatamente su reflejo lo arrastro al interior del espejo.

La mujer, aun con su sonrisa se acercó hasta donde antes había estado el caballero, y con placer observo la negra superficie de vidrio, esta se veía lisa y limpia, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera estado nadie más allí…

-¡Esto será divertido!-exclamo emocionada la pequeña.

-Siento lastima de que tenga que sufrir más-Dijo la anciana mientras seguía concentrada en su labor.

-Siempre hay un precio que pagar por la verdad- Respondió tranquilamente la mujer-. El que busca encuentra, aunque a veces lo que encontramos no es lo que esperábamos… O lo que deseábamos.

Se alejó del espejo, para volver a su milenaria labor. En la pared, aquel siniestro espejo lentamente volvió a desaparecer, internándose dentro de la caverna… Dejando todo, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

**_oooo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Trurh::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oooo_ **

**Mancion Kido.**

Empezaba a caer la noche y Saori se encontraba en el planetario de la mansión Kido, era un lugar separado y tranquilo, por lo que sería el mejor lugar para llevar a cabo lo que tenía pensado. Se sentó en el asiento, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse; todas las distracciones externas desaparecieron lentamente de su mente, dejándola completamente sola en un mar de silencio y oscuridad. En el vacío de su mente, lentamente comenzó a buscar, pudo sentir tres luces a pocos metros, eran los cosmos de Seiya, Hyoga y Shuriu; siguió buscando, alejándose más de la mansión hasta que sintió otro cosmos, el de june camaleón, que se movía a gran velocidad, lo más probable era que estuviera viajando en avión.

Se concentró más, para poder llegar más lejos, sintió los cosmos de Sheena, Kiki, Marin y varios otros caballeros en el santuario; siguió buscando, pronto dio con un fuerte cosmos, ardiente como el mismo infierno y que brillaba como un sol, era evidente que era de Ikki, pero se encontraba solo, por más que busco por todo el globo no pudo hallar el cosmos de Shun. Abrió los ojos, no era posible, no había podido encontrar a su caballero; se mordió el labio preocupada, eso sólo podía significar que a Shun le había pasado algo grave, pues debería estar muy débil para que su cosmos se va tan menguado o… O no debía estar en este mundo.

**_oooo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Trurh::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oooo_ **

**Interior del Espejo de las Almas.**

Shun despertó sobresaltado y rápidamente se puso en alerta, miro el lugar donde estaba, encontrándose en un sitio extenso y vacío negro, donde lo único que había eran cientos y miles de espejos ubicados por todos lados. Tan grandes como una puerta, aquellos espejos  se encontraban suspendidos algunos centímetros en el aire. Pese a que todo era completamente negro, tanto él como los espejos eran completamente visibles, como si fueran iluminados por alguna luz que provenía de ninguna parte.

- _¿Dónde demonios estoy?-_ Fue la pregunta que formulo Shun, lo último que había visto era a su reflejo llevándolo hasta el interior de ese espejo ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, observo para todos lados ¿Acaso realmente se encontraba dentro del espejo? Y si era así ¿Qué había ocurrido con su reflejo? ¿Estaría allí con él? Se estremeció recordando la sonrisa cruel de aquel ser, dios en este lugar si se iba a volver loco.

Paso el tiempo, no tuvo idea de cuánto, los minutos y se le escurrieron de las manos sin que pasara nada, no tenía idea de donde estaba ni de lo que podía hacer, en realidad no tenía idea de nada. Al final,  se decidió por acercarse a uno de esos levitantes espejos, paso su mano sobre él en busca de hilos o algo que lo sus tuviera, más se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que no había nada que lo sostuviera, alejo su mano y observo su reflejo.

- _¿Cómo es posible?-_ Se preguntó _-¿Cómo era posible que ese espejo flotara?-_ Lentamente fue acercando su mano a la liza superficie de vidrio, pero cuando la toco, fue como si tocara agua. Toda la superficie del cristal se deformo en delicadas ondas, que deformaron su reflejo;  inmediatamente saco su mano. Lentamente, en aquel espejo comenzó a aparecer una imagen. Dentro de él se vislumbro lo que parecía ser el interior de una habitación que, por alguna razón, a Shun le pareció conocida. Las luces estaban apagadas dejando que todo se veía en toques azulados, el piso era de mosaicos oscuros y lisos; también se podía ver un sofá de dos plazas gris, con una sencilla mesa ratona y un televisor sobre un mueble. Se acerco más, empezaba a oír algo, una melodía venía desde el interior del espejo, se acercó aun más para escucharla mejor.

-Es… Es imposible-Pronuncio al darse cuenta de cuál era la melodía, esa era la musca que escuchaba en su recuerdos, la melodía que escucho cuando tubo aquellas visiones de pandora, la  que pertenecía a su juguete de su cuna. Dioses tenía que saber; se acercó hacia el espejo una vez más, como antes la superficie de este pareció volverse liquida, con determinación hundió su mano en su superficie, del otro lado todo parecía ser normal, no sentía nada raro. Saco su mano y la examino, se veía exactamente igual que siempre; miro de frente al espejo, del cual seguía saliendo la melodía, cerro sus ojos y contuvo el aire mientras lentamente caminaba hacia él.

Sintió como si atravesara una fina capa de agua fría, luego abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación, donde lo único que se escuchaba era la melodía. Observo con detenimiento a su alrededor, parecía ser un departamento pequeño, de dos habitaciones quizás, y con muy pocos muebles. De pronto escuchó unos pasos, volteó y notó que un corredor pasaba por el costado de esa habitación.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermano!-El grito de una enojada vos infantil rompió el silencio y la música se paró abruptamente.

-No es tu hermano, es el mío-Grito una niña.

Shun no lo pensó más, rápidamente corrió y entró al pasillo, pero cuando vio lo que había al final de este se quedó paralizado…

Una mujer de unos veinticinco años, o menos, se encontraba tirada al final del corto pasillo, recostada sobre la dañada pared. Dando la clara impresión de que una gran fuerza la hubiera lanzado contra ella, tenía un grueso hilo de sangre bajándole por su cabeza. Shun se acercó lentamente a ella, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente, mientras su mente unía los cabos a toda velocidad.

-¡NO ES TU HERMANO Y ALEJATE DE ÉL!

El grito desesperado hiso que mirara hacia el costado, a través de la puerta abierta se podía ver un único dormitorio. En él había una cuna y dos niños, que Shun reconoció inmediatamente. El chico de cabellos azules empujó con fuerza a la niña de cabellos y ojos violetas, alejándola de la blanca cuna. Aprovechando que la niña había caído, el niño tomó al bebé en brazos y salto por la ventana que tenia al lado de la cuna.

-¡Pagaras por esto!-Gritó enfurecida la niña, se levantó y elevó su tridente en el aire, varios rayos violetas la rodearon haciéndola desaparecer al instante.

Shun sintió una gran presión en su pecho, pues lo que había visto significaba que… Miro nuevamente a la mujer, mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. Cayó de rodillas frente a ella incapaz de mantenerse de pie, los niños eran Ikki y Pandora, y seguramente ese bebé era él, y eso significaba que…

Con las lágrimas empañando su vista y respirando con dificultad, lentamente acercó su mano al rostro de la mujer. Su cabello era suave y la poca luz que entraba por la ventana le demostraba lo claro que era, los rasgos finos y delicados se asemejaban tanto a los suyos propios, los ojos cerrados y tapados por el hilo de sangre que eclipsaba su rostro…. Ese rostro….

-Mamá-Pronuncio en un susurro quebrado, mientras que con su mano tocaba aquel rostro. Tanto había deseado conocerla, tan sólo poder verla una vez, aunque sea solamente una vez… Saber cómo fue ella.

-Mama….

¡MAMA!

Largó en un grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor, mientras que la habitación en la que se encontraba comenzaba a rescrebrajarce, la ilusión se fue cayendo a pedazos como si todo estuviera hecho de cristal.

**_oooo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Trurh::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oooo_ **

Ikki despertó sobresaltado, y con una fuerte presión en su pecho; en sus sueños había escuchado a su hermano gritar, gritar totalmente desesperado y en un solo alarido desgarrador.

El fénix se encontraba en un viejo bar de mala muerte, había estando ayudado al dueño asiendo algunas labores, y el hombre ya lo conocía, le ofreció quedarse en el bar a dormir y de paso cuidarlo (sabemos que el orgulloso fénix no acepta caridad).

Ikki se levantó rápidamente, con esa presión y el mal presentimiento recorriéndole el alma; debía buscar a Shun, sólo sabía que debía buscar a Shun. Inmediatamente agarro todas sus cosas, se dispuso a partir hacia Japón.

**_oooo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Trurh::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oooo_ **

**En el interior del espejos de las almas.**

La ilusión se había hecho añicos y trozos de vidrio caían al suelo; mientras que se mantenía de rodillas, aun llorando y apretando con todas sus fuerzas aquel pequeño trozo de cristal, que antes había sido el rostro de su madre.

-Madre tú… Ella murió… Acaso pandora-Apretó con más fuerza el vidrio, asiéndose profundos cortes que, lentamente comenzaron a sangrar-Ella la mato para llegar a mí, y casi mata también a Ikki… Eso quiere decir que yo…Que mi madre…!QUE ELLA MURIO POR QUE YO ERA EL CUEPO DE HADES!-Grito nuevamente con todas su fuerzas, dejando salir el alarido de dolor , que nacía desde lo más profundo de su ser, que le quemaba la piel…

Luego volvió a caer de rodillas, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Todo es mi culpa..-Dijo en un murmullo, ocultando sus ojos tras los verdes mechones de su cabello…

-¡Todo es mi maldita culpa!

-¿Por qué lloras Shun?-La voz dulce y suave de una mujer rompió el silencio-No debes llorar así mi angelito ¿Qué paso?

Levanto la vista ante aquella voz tan familiar, si la reconoció, la había escuchado antes de ser caballero, incluso antes de llegar a la mansión Kido. Tan concentrado estaba en su dolor que,  no se percato de como uno de los espejos se había movido y colocado frente a él. Lo observo, este le mostraba una imagen distinta, en su superficie se podía ver lo que parecía un pequeño jardín. Debajo de un cerezo en flor se encontraba una mujer de treinta años, de cabello largo y azulado, con ojos verdes y cálidos; la cual acariciaba la cabeza de un pequeño niño de cabellos verdes.

El cielo ya se había oscurecido, dejando ver las primeras estrellas de la noche, mientras aquel niño se abrazaba con fuerza a la mujer y lloraba desconsoladamente. Shun se levanto, sin decir o pensar nada, camino hasta el interior de aquel espejo, impulsado sólo por una mera sensación, un cálido recuerdo. Llego hasta donde estaban la mujer y el niño, se quedó parado al lado de ellos; era como si fuese un fantasma, pues ellos no lo veían ni lo oían, era el espectador de algo que hace tiempo atrás había pasado.

-Shun ¿Por qué saliste de tu cuarto? Cuando Ikki se dé cuenta, sé va a preocupar-Le dijo aquella mujer al niño.

Entre llanto en pequeño articulo algunas palabras-Es que tengo miedo… Quiero a mi mami tía Ana, ¿Por qué ella no está con nosotros?

Ante sus comentarios, ella no pudo hacer más que esbozas una triste sonrisa y abrazarlo con fuerza. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, con suavidad lo aparto y tomando su rostro le dijo:

-Shun, tu madre siempre está a tu lado, tú nunca estarás solo-Se alejó de él y lo miro a los ojos-. Mira hacia arriba corazón-Ambos lo hicieron y para ver todas las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento-. tu madre esta hay, ella es una estrella que te cuida y te guía, siempre lo hará.

El caballero levanto la vista y vio las estrellas que señalaba, era parte de la constelación de Andrómeda, la estrella más brillante de la toda constelación. El niño la vio y sonrió, mientras abrazaba más a la mujer; Shun también sonrió.

-Shun ¿quieres que te cuente una historia?-Dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba sus cabellos verdes; el niño, que no dejaba de mirar aquella brillante estrella, asintió en silencio, sin perder de vista el preciado objeto celeste.

El caballero  se sentó en el pasto,  al lado de su visión más joven y de la que fuese tiempo atrás su tia. En silencio se concentró en escuchar la voz del la mujer, aquella que fue como su madre hasta que trágicamente siguió su mismo camino que su hermana, y ellos dos fueron a parar a la mansión Kido. Pero tanto él como Ikki la recordaban, sí, ella había sido su segunda madre, una que ellos amaran y recordaran por siempre.

En aquella cálida noche de verano, la mujer les relato la historia de una joven llamada Fátima; la feliz hija de un fabricante de barcos, gran artesana de madera que había aprendido el arte de su padre. Ella sabia como hacer los más resistentes mástiles, y los palos de soporte para las velas. Pero que un triste día, su barco naufragó dejándola sola en una tierra lejana, por suerte un grupo de tejedores de telas y cuerdas la hallaron, los buenos hombres le enseñaron su oficio, y nuevamente ella fue feliz trabajando con ellos, hasta que un día tuvo que tomar otro barco. Tenía que viajar a tierras lejanas para vender sus telas, pero la suerte la volvió a abandonar haciendo que su barco nuevamente naufragara.

Fue a parar a una playa en una tierra aun más lejana, donde lloro su desgracia, hasta que un grupo de soldados la encontró. La llevaron a la corte del rey de esas tierras, pues se contaba la leyenda de que algún día una mujer extranjera llegaría y armaría la carpa más hermosa del mundo, digna de un gran rey. La joven uso su conocimientos de como armar mástiles y palos para hacer el sostén de la carpa, cosió las telas y sogas más hermosas, de brillantes colores y hermosos grabados. Trabajo día y noche haciendo una carpa hermosa, tanto que impresiono a toda la corte del rey y de otros reyes vecinos; en recompensa el rey la convirtió en una princesa, tomándola y tratándola como la hija que nunca tuvo.

Al final el relato la mujer se dio cuenta que su joven compañero se había quedado dormido, sonrió ante tan tierna escena junto con Shun.  

-Sabes Shun-Dijo suavemente la mujer mientras acariciaba el pelo de niño dormido-Yo sé que has sufrido mucho mi angelito, pero nunca quiero que bajes lo brazos. Tienes un gran corazón mi niño, y sé que tanto tú como Ikki llegaran a ser grandes hombres; por eso no importa las pruebas que te ponga la vida, sé que tú podrás seguir y encontrar todo lo que desees. Yo, tu madre, tu hermano y todos los que te amamos siempre estaremos a tu lado-Se levantó lentamente, sosteniendo entre sus brazos al niño de cabellos verdes-, aun cuando no nos puedas ver.- Termino de pronunciar, mientras le daba una caricia al bello durmiente.

Sin más se dirigió al interior de la casa con su preciada carga; Shun se paró y la observo marcharse, sin poder contener las traicioneras lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos dijo:

-Tía Ana,  yo sé que tú siempre creíste en mí y no me rendiré, no lo hare. Yo todavía creo en la esperanza, en los sueños, no me importa que tan oscuro sea mi destino lo enfrentare como un hombre… Como todo un hombre.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor volvió a hacerse pedazos, rescrebrajandoce en miles de cristales que se precipitaron al suelo, dejándolo nuevamente en ese extraño mundo de espejos.

-Ese es el corazón de un caballero-Respondió una vos masculina que denotaba gran orgullo.

Shun observo el lugar de donde venía, otro espejo le mostraba su época como aprendiz, después de haber finalizado un duro entrenamiento. Por dentro del cristal Albiore le sonreía ampliamente a un joven de cabellos verdes.

-Un gran guerrero, un gran hombre no lo es por su armadura o por las victorias que tenga, lo es por su corazón-Shun sonrió ampliamente, recordando las enseñanzas de su maestro; se acerco a aquel espejo, pero…

-Conque, esa es la maldita razón por la cual no te has rendido, no eres más que un estúpido soñador.

Pronuncio con marcado resentimiento una oscura voz, un rayo carmesí salido disparado desde atrás suyo e hizo añicos el espejo que observaba. Shun inmediatamente se dio vuelta para ver su origen, detrás de él se encontraba otro espejo, pero a diferencia de los demás este tenía una superficie lisa y negra como el petróleo… Idéntica a la del Espejo de las Almas

-Siempre siguiendo adelante, que idiota, no puedo creer que tú y yo seamos la misma persona. De que te sirven tus sueños, de que te sirven tú deseos, si no tienes la fuerza para llevarlos a cavo. No eres más que una pequeña mariposa que vuela hacia un huracán, que vuela hacia su inminente muerte-Desde el interior del espejo emergió una figura.

Su rostro pálido como la muerte mostraba una diabólica sonrisa, sus ojos violáceos reflejaban gran maldad y su cabello era negro como la noche. Shun quedo petrificado, era como si se mirarse en un espejo, lo único que lo diferenciaba de aquel ser era el color de sus cabellos y de sus ojos; su oscuro reflejo portaba la armadura camei de hades y la brillante espada del inframundo.

-Ha…Hades-Dijo titubeante, aun sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Aquella diabólica visión rio divertido con su respuesta, para luego contenerse y negar lentamente.

-No Shun, yo soy lo que tú siempre negaste, debes saber que todos tienen su lado oscuro, incluso tu “supuesta alma pura”-Dijo con sorna; luego levanto la espada, en el filo de esta se vio reflejado el caballero de Andrómeda-Shun yo soy tu.

Continuara….


	6. Oscuridad

Su rostro le regalaba una diabólica sonrisa mientras aquellos ojos violáceos lo miraban con gran maldad. El cabello que poseía era tan oscuro como la noche mismo y combinaba a la perfección con la hermosa armadura negra que portaba. Una imponente y hermosa armadura que contaba con seis grandes alas plateadas que salían de su espalda, una armadura inconfundible para Shun…

  
El caballero quedo totalmente petrificado, era como si se estuviera mirando en un espejo, lo único que lo diferenciaba de aquel ser era el color de sus cabellos y el de sus ojos, además esa siniestra armadura que era idéntica a la de…

  
–Ha…Hadest.–itubeo el caballero, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

  
En respuesta, aquella visión solo se lanzo a reír estridentemente para luego negar de forma suave–No Shun, –Le dijo–no… Yo soy lo que tú siempre negaste, debes saber que todos tienen su lado oscuro Andrómeda. Incluso tú ¡"supuesta alma pura"! –Exclamo con sorna, luego levanto la espada y en su filo se podía ver el reflejo del caballero de Andrómeda.

– Shun, yo soy tu.

El caballero estaba sorprendido, incapaz de creer lo que veía lo que le decía. Aquel… Ser era idéntico a él, pero su cosmos… Su cosmos era el de Hades. No, no era posible, además de la armadura y la espada…No era posible que eso fuera él.

  
Su reflejo lo miro divertido.

  
–¿No me crees? –Le pregunto.–¿A caso no me ves frente a tí?

  
Bajo su espada y lentamente camino hacia él. Shun inmediatamente retrocedió, no podía creer lo que veía, debía de ser una ilusión o algo así. Esto… Esto podía ser real, no era posible. De pronto sus cadenas le llamaron la atención, ambas se habían tensado y empezaban a moverse, provocadas por la agresividad que el poderosos cosmos de aquel ser demostraba. El rostro del caballero pasó de sorpresa a preocupación, levanto la vista y no las aparto de su doble. Las cadenas reaccionaban, si eso pasaba entonces…Él no era una ilusión, era REAL.

  
Su oscura figura amplio su diabólica sonrisa.

  
– ¿Ves que no te estoy mintiendo? –Le dijo al tiempo que se detuvo a escasos metros de él. –Shun de Andrómeda, uno de los ochenta y ocho caballeros de Atenea, aquel que es conocido como el más bondadoso–Su voz rápidamente adquirió un marcado resentimiento-El más puro, el más frágil.

  
Shun no le respondió, su mirada se habían perdido en los orbes violetas de su enemigo. A pesar de que sus rostros eran idénticos, aquellos ojos eran vacíos, como si quien estuviera frente a él no tuviera alma, en esa mirada no había nada más que un irremediable odio y profundo rencor.

  
– ¿Qué eres tú? –Pregunto mientras se colocaba en postura defensiva. No sabía lo que era, pero estaba seguro de que no era su amigo.

  
– ¿No lo entiendes? –La vos de aquella figura volvió a tener un tono más normal–¿No me ves? ¿Acaso no soy tu viva imagen? Shun yo soy parte de ti, la parte que siempre negaste y la que siempre deseaste ser.

  
– ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo es que tu eres yo? Yo no puedo ser tú… En tus ojos, en tu cosmos…No, tú solo se sientes…

  
–Odio.–Con un tono frio y cortante su reflejo termino la frase. –Es tan triste Shun, hasta tu mismo te has creído tú mentira.

  
Una sonrisa lobuna se formo en su rostro y sin previo aviso se lanzo hacia él. Shun reacciono, tomo su cadena defensiva con ambas manos y la levanto en un vano intento de bloquear el ataque, pero la espada de Hades simplemente la cortó en dos su cadena. La afilada punta del arma pasó a solo centímetros de su rostro, iba a retroceder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el brazo libre de su atacante llego hasta su garganta.

  
Su oscuro reflejo con gran fuerza lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto a varios centímetros del suelo. Shun sujeto con ambas manos el brazo de su agresor y lucho por zafarse, pero aquel brazo a pesar de ser del mismo tamaño que el suyo lo mantenía aferrado con una fuerza sobre humana. Bajo la vista, para ver aquella maligna imagen de él, la cual le sonreía burlona y realmente parecía disfrutar el momento.

  
–Idiota–Le dijo. – ¿Crees que la fuerza de un simple santo de bronce basta para afectar la armadura de un dios? Además que caso tiene que intentes luchar, no puedes vencerte a ti mismo.

  
–Eso…es…mentira, yo jamás seria como tú. –Le respondió el caballero, con su voz ligeramente entrecortada por la falta de oxigeno.

  
En respuesta su agresor cambio su agarre, clavándole las uñas en el cuello y aumentando más su dolor. –Vamos Shun no seas hipócrita ¿Me vas a decir que nunca lo has deseado? Tú, valiente caballero siempre caíste preso de tu corazón, esa siempre fue tu mayor debilidad–Los orbes violetas lo miraron con marcado desprecio mientras su maligna sonrisa parecía ampliarse con cada una de sus palabras. –Dime si no es cierto ¡Dímelo! ¿Nunca has deseado poder atacar a enemigo sin sentir culpa? ¿Nunca has deseado poder usar todo tu poder sin miramientos? ¿Sin dudar? –Sin decir más lo arrojo con fuerza por los aires. Shun choco de espaldas contra uno de los espejos, asiéndolo pedazos en el acto y termino cayendo a escasos metros de distancia entre los cientos de trozos de vidrio.

  
–Eso sería útil ¿No? Por lo menos dejarías de ser un inútil. –Aquel ser ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo, su postura había ensombreciendo sus ojos, recibiéndolos con sus negros cabellos que solamente dejaban esa maldita sonrisa visible. –De esa forma ya no serias una carga, ya no verías la decepción y la preocupación en el rostro de tu hermano…  
Esa última palabra capto la por completo la atención del caído caballero.

  
–Mi…hermano…

  
–No es amor Shun… es miedo. Nos mira con decepción, con dolor y miedo. Tú eres su único hermano y eres incapaz de pelear por ti mismo. –Se giro para ver al caballero que aun yacía en el suelo. –Tienes el poder y tienes la habilidad pero no eres nada, no me lo puedes negar ¿Cuántas veces deseaste poder demostrarle que realmente eres un caballero? ¿Cuántas veces deseaste demostrarle que eres igual a él? Que tú también eres un guerrero y que podías luchar por Atenea… ¿Cuántas veces fracasaste?  
Aquellas palabras se le clavaron en su corazón, filosa daga que lo atravesaba de un lado al otro mientas aquellas dudas y funestos recuerdos volvieron. Shun lentamente se incorporo un poco, quedando de rodillas ante su oscuro reflejo, con todas las sangrantes heridas y cortes que los cristales del espejo le habían dejado. Más el dolor no se sentía, su mente se quedo atrapada en las palabras escuchaba…En esas malditas palabras…

  
–¿Dime si no es la verdad? –Los fríos ojos malva se fijaron sobre él. –Hubo veces en que deseaste poder atacar, poder pelear con todas tus fuerzas y sin miramientos. Luchar de verdad y sin dudar, ser un digno caballero y el verdadero hermano que merece el poderoso fénix… Yo soy ese deseo Shun, aquel que no duda a la hora de matar, él que no teme exterminar al enemigo y quien es el digno guerrero que debería estar luchando al lado de tus hermanos.

  
Shun se quedo en completo silencio, tal como si fuera una estatua, atrapado en la roca de sus pensamientos y con su mirada perdida en el suelo. Todo lo que él le había dicho, todo lo que le dijo…Apretó con mayor fuerza sus puños, los cortes que se había hecho en la manos volvieron a abrirse pero poco le importo, en esos momentos no pensaba en el dolor… Ya no lo sentía.

  
–Shun. –Aquella oscura imagen suya tomo una actitud más seria. –No naciste para ser caballero.– Le dijo y apunto hacia el caballero. –Eres un idiota que persigue un destino que no puede llevar, si no fuera por tu hermano o tus amigos ya estarías muerto.-Lentamente levanto su espada en el aire, la cual se rodeo de un cosmos carmesí, que volvió rojo su filo. Pero a Shun no parecía impórtale el próximo ataque, su mirada seguía en el suelo, ensombrecida y tapada por sus cabellos.

  
–Ser caballero nunca fue mi deseo…–Murmuro.

  
–¡Andrómeda! –Exclamo su doble. –De una vez por todas serás libre de tu desgraciado destino. –Bajo con fuerza el arma, de su hoja salió disparado su cosmos carmesí en la forma de un gran has de luz cortante, que viajaba en forma perpendicular al suelo directo hacia Shun.

  
–¡Rolling Defence!

  
Inmediatamente la cadena de Andrómeda cobro vida y comenzó a girara alrededor del caballero, el haz de luz choco contra la cadena y fue desviado por esta pasando alrededor de él.

  
–¿Pero cómo es posible?

  
Su doble estaba sorprendido, una simple cadena de broce no sería capaz de desviar semejante ataque. Sus ojos se abrieron aun más al percatase que hace solo segundos atras él había cortado en dos la cadena de Andrómeda ¡Era imposible! Eso significaba que…

  
Shun seguía de pie, en completo silencio mantenía sus ojos aun tapados por sus verdes cabellos y en su rostro reflejaba emoción alguna. Todavía eran visibles los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado sobre sus mejillas, todavía se veían los cientos de cortes y las sangres de sus heridas… Más el estaba erguido y firme sobre sus pies . Lentamente la cadena que lo protegía fue disminuyendo su velocidad hasta detenerse, fue entonces cuando su reflejo noto que la cadena había cambiado. Ahora parecía estar hecha del oro más puro de este mundo, se había vuelto mucho más gruesa y la superficie de su eslabón final; (el circulo defensivo); ostentaba toda una serie de finos grabados.

–Es cierto. –Las frías palabras del caballero captaron la atención de su oponente. – ¿Crees que es fácil? ¿Crees que es fácil tener que matar a alguien? ¿Se te hace fácil segar la vida de otra persona que está en tu misma posición? ¿Sabes que el otro al igual que tu defiende una causa por la que cree? ¿Saber que el otro podría tener hermanos y amigos como tú? ¿O tener sueños como los que tienes tú? –En esos momentos sentía un gran conglomerado de emociones que estrellaban en su cuerpo, miles de sentimientos imposibles de manejar–.Nunca se me hiso fácil, incluso hubo veces que me odie a mi mismo por no poder hacerlo… Que… ¡Odie a mi propio corazón!– Lentamente un Aura fucsia comenzó a rodearlo. –Mi hermano, mis amigos…Yo sólo deseaba ayudarlos…Yo sólo desea poder hacer algo, por más mínimo que fuera…Sólo deseaba ayudar a los demás.

  
Ante tal despilfarro de sentimientos su oscuro reflejo se lanzo a reír con ganas y lleno de gracia le dijo:

  
–¿Todavía te aferras a aquella idea? Realmente eres un caballero patético.

  
–Ser caballero, ese nunca fue mi deseo. –Le contesto. –Yo nunca desee luchar, yo nunca desee tener que lastimar a los demás ¡Sea por las razones que sea! Toda vida tiene derecho, todos deberíamos poder vivir en paz… Pero ¿Sabes algo? –Shun levanto la vista, mirando directamente a los orbes violetas de su enemigo. –Aunque haya sufrido y matado, volvería a ser el caballero de Andrómeda, volvería a pelear por Atenea al lado de mis hermanos una y mil veces más.

  
– ¿Qué? –Su oscuro reflejo se sorprendió, pero rápidamente volvió a recuperar su compostura y sonriéndole con sorna le dijo–Soló eres un idiota que intenta ser algo que no es. Un imbécil, que busca una verdad que no existe y salvar un mudo cuyo destino está escrito… Eres como una frágil mariposa volando hacia un imponente huracán.

–No sé si fue mi destino ser caballero, era la única opción que tenia pero no me arrepiento de ello. – El cosmos magenta de Shun comenzó a elevarse rápidamente. –Gracias a eso pude reencontrarme con mi hermano, conocí a los amigos que tengo ahora y a muchas buenas personas. Yo todavía creo que aun en las almas más oscuras existe la bondad, por eso busco la verdad, por eso sé que este mundo no está perdido ¡Por eso llegare hasta el final!

  
Su cómos estallo completamente, sobrepasando el séptimo sentido y el octavo, pero no se detuvo siguió elevándose.

  
Toda la armadura de Andrómeda comenzó a brillar hasta volverse completamente blanca, las grietas y rasgaduras desaparecieron mientras lentamente las placas comenzaron a deformarse, agrandándose y estirándose para cubrir la totalidad de su cuerpo. Las protección del hombro; que había sido destruida por la sirena; se reconstruyo completamente junto con las otras partes quebradas o faltantes. Pronto el caballero fue indistinguible de la brillante luz blanca que le rodeaba. Pero su adversario no se inmuto ante lo que veía, todo lo contrario, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en su rostro. Esto era justo lo que estaba esperando, sin dudarlo ladeo su espada de forma que su filo quedara horizontal, mientras comenzaba a elevar rápidamente su cosmos, preparándose para el pronto combate.

  
La luz que envolvía a Shun se disipo de repente, dejando ver que toda su armadura había cambiado. Ahora cubría completamente su cuerpo, resaltando su esbelta figura con aquel metal rosa suave decorado con bellos detalles en oro, y las delicadas pero hermosas alas que cubrían su espalda. El caballero aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados, podía sentirla, la sangre de Atenea había despertando para ayudarlo en su batalla, dándole su armadura su máximo poder, transformándola en la armadura divina de Andrómeda.  
Abrió sus ojos y miro a su adversario, este se encontraba en una postura de combate y con su espada ya enfilada. Él también había elevado su cosmos hasta el infinito, extendiendo un aura tan roja como la sangre que estaba dispuesto a derramar. Shun lo observo detenidamente, aquella figura era perfectamente idéntica a él, su cara, sus rasgos… Pero eran tan diferentes. En él sólo podía sentir odio y rencor emanando de su cosmos, un alma fría helada que se reflejaba en el vació de sus ojos y una crueldad que se demostraba en su sádica sonrisa… Su doble disfrutaba de todo esto.

– ¡Ha llegado la hora de la verdad, Shun! –Le grito al tiempo que su siniestro cosmos se perturbaba bajo la influencia de su furia. – ¡Es hora que te enfrentes a la verdad! ¡Lucharas Andrómeda¡ ¡Lucharas contra tu miedo y tu propia oscuridad!–Sin decir más salió corriendo hacia el caballero, dispuesto a partirlo en dos con su espada…

  
**_oooo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The Trurh::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oooo_**

  
**Mientras tanto en la mansión Kido Mancion Kido.**

  
Se encontraba parado en frente al portón de la mansión, la verdad no le agradaba la idea de volver a pisar ese lugar. Nunca admitiría que se iba, pues aquella vieja casona le recordaba momentos de su infancia que no eran muy gratos, pero en fin, estaba aquí por su hermano. Como siempre andaba cargando pocas cosas, un bolso con algunas prendas y la caja pandora de su armadura era lo único que llevaba. Sin meditarlo o retrasarlo más se dispuso a ingresar en la mansión. Estiro su mano hacia el timbre, más pronto noto que el portón no estaba cerrado, le pareció pero como la mansión estaba ubicada en una zona segura no le dio mucha importancia y siguió avanzando hasta el pórtico. Abrió la puerta sin problemas, aquello ya no era normal, está bien que la zona era segura, pero tampoco era para tanto. Ingreso al atrio y estaba por pasar a la sala cuando escucho unas voces que provenían desde donde esta el estudio de Saori. Llamado por la curiosidad se acercó para escuchar mejor. A pesar de que la puesta estaba cerrada, se podía oír fácilmente lo que sucedía del otro lado.

–¿No han podido hallar nada?

  
Era la voz de Saori la que preguntaba, en su tono se podía notar un deje de preocupación.

  
–Lo lamentamos señorita, pero lamentablemente aun no sabemos nada del paradero de su hermano. Hemos revisado su cuarto y sus pertenencias, pero no hemos encontrado el más mínimo indicio de que haya tenido planes de viajar o salir. –Parecía ser un hombre mayor el que hablaba. –También hemos averiguados en Tokio y en las ciudades más cercanas, tanto en comisarías como hospitales y albergues, pero no hemos hallado nada, ni siquiera un testigo que lo haya visto.

  
Señorita. –Ahora un hombre más joven hablo. –En la mansión no falta nada, no hay indicios de que haya ocurrido una pelea o un suceso parecido. Creemos que su hermano pudo haber salido a caminar y… Que por algún motivo no volvió. Ahora hemos traído perros, podemos hacer un patrullaje por los terrenos de la mansión y los bosques cercanos a esta, puede hallarse perdido por el bosque.

  
–Nosotros ya lo hemos revisado cada centímetro y no hemos encontrado ningún rastro de él. –Replico la voz de un joven castaño al cual ya conocía bien.

  
–Aun así Seiya si es lo más probable no perdemos nada con volver a intentarlo, además los perros nos serán de ayuda. –Dijo la diosa–.Muchas gracias señores, pueden retirarse pero por favor manténgame al tanto de todo lo que suceda.

  
–Sí señorita, no se preocupe la mantendremos informada.

  
Ikki se alejó de la puerta y a los pocos segundos los dos hombres salieron, no había estado mal al sacar sus conclusiones. Uno de ellos aparentaba tener unos cuarenta años mientras que su acompañante tan solo unos veinte tres o veinte, ambos vestían ropa formal y parecían demasiado serios para su gusto. Los hombres al percatarse de su presencia se quedaron viéndolo ¿De dónde había salido este joven? Parecía ser mayor a los demás hermanos de la señorita Saori, aunque no pasaba de los diecinueve o dieciocho años.

  
–¿Ikki has venido? –La voz de la mencionada llamo la atención de los tres, se encontraba sentada detrás del escritorio en donde hace poco segundos había estado tratado con los investigadores.

  
–Hola Saori, hola Seiya. –Fue el simple saludo del caballero de fénix, sin prestarle más atención a los dos hombres ingreso al despacho.

  
–Muchas gracias señores, ahora Tatsumi los guiara a la puerta.

  
Como atraído por las palabras de Saori, el mayordomo apareció y rápidamente acato la orden de su señor, despachando a los dos hombres para que dejaran solos a la diosa y a sus caballeros. Ikki miro a Saori, esperando una respuesta, pero tanto la diosa como el caballero de Pegaso se miraron. Que el Fénix hubiera aparecido no auguraba nada bueno, Ikki solo aparecía si sabía que su hermano lo necesitaba lo cual hacia que la situación se volviera más preocupante.

  
– ¿Está todo bien?

  
Pregunto, pues la reacción de ambos le había preocupado, la reunión no parecía ser un por un asunto ordinario. Pero si no había sentido que los cosmos de sus amigos o su hermano se elevasen, lo cual significaba que no había enemigos. Entonces ¿Qué pasaba?

  
–Ikki…–La diosa volvió a mirar al aludido, sin encontrar bien las palabras para contarle lo sucedido, más decidió y por lo sano y ser directa con el caballero de Fénix. –Es sobre Shun.

  
– ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano? –Ikki le respondió, a pesar de que se mantenía con la mente frio, esto solo confirmaba el mal presentimiento que lo había traído hasta la mansión. Miro a la diosa incitándole a que hablara.

  
–Hace días que lleva desparecido y no hemos podido dar con él.

  
– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que desaparecido?

  
–Todas sus cosas están en la mansión, no dejo a nadie dicho nada y hemos buscado por todos lados sin poder hallarlo es…Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la Tierra. Lo único que falta es su armadura, nada más, además la mansión no fue atacada ni nada, lo más probable es que haya salido a caminar…Pero no regreso ni eso explica el porqué no está su armadura. Intente rastrearlo por su cosmos, pero no encontré nada.

  
El rostro del caballero de fénix se mostro preocupado, eso ya no era normal ¿Cómo era que los poderes de Atenea habían sido capaces de hallarlo?

–Ok. –Sin decir más se dio la media vuelta para salir rumbo a la sala principal.

  
– ¿Ikki?¡Ikki espera!¿A dónde vas? –El castaño rápidamente reacciono al ver salir al caballero de Fénix e iba a ir tras él más la mano de su diosa lo detuvo.

  
–Espera Seiya– El caballero de Pegaso la miro a los ojos, interrogándola con la mirada, para saber porque lo detenía. Después de todo, Shun también era su amigo, su hermano y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. –Déjalo Seiya, quizás es mejor dejarlo, quizás él pueda ver algo que nosotros ignoramos o conozca de algún lugar del que nosotros no, después de todo es su hermano.

  
Seiya desistió de seguir al Fénix, después de todo su diosa tenía razón. De todos, Ikki era el más calificado para poder encontrar a Shun o ayudarlo. Siempre le resulto algo extraño, pues a pesar de no estar tanto tiempo juntos con solo versé eran capases de saber cómo se encontraba el otro, con solo una mirada se entendían sin necesidad de palabras o gestos demás. Era un inquebrantable y extraño lazo el que los unía, uno que hacia que Ikki siempre apareciera si Shun estaba en problemas o que le permitía a Shun siempre encontrar y sentir Ikki.

  
–Si–Dijo. –, quizás él pueda averiguar que paso con Shun… Quizás lo pueda hallar.

  
**_oooo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The Trurh::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oooo_**

  
**El espejo de las almas, camino a las puertas de Tartaro.**

  
– ¡Ha llegado la hora de la verdad, Shun! –Le grito al tiempo que su siniestro cosmos se perturbaba bajo la influencia de su furia. – ¡Es hora que te enfrentes a la verdad! ¡Lucharas Andrómeda¡ ¡Lucharas contra tu miedo y tu propia oscuridad!–Sin decir más salió corriendo hacia el caballero, dispuesto a partirlo en dos con su espada, más Shun lo vio acercarse y esquivo su ataque dando un ágil salto hacia atrás.

  
–¡Yo no soy ni seré como tú! ¡Nebula Chain!

La cadena triangular salió disparada hacia doble, pero este rápidamente desvió el ataque golpeando la cadena con la hoja de su espada de su divina espada para volver a lanzarse contra su enemigo. Esta vez el caballero no tuvo tiempo de alejarse, por lo que el combate quedo muy cerrado. Shun quedo atrapado, esquivando los ataques de su enemigo en una mortal danza con el filo de la espada de Hades.

  
Aquella oscura imagen suya le mostraba una bella sonrisa mientras que intentaba cortarlo en pedacitos, pero Shun esquivaba cada ataque de su espada mientras que retrocedía. En un determinado momento su oscuro reflejo intento darle una fuerte estocada, pero el caballero logro evitarla. Con una ágil vuelta Shun se coloco al costado de su enemigo e inmediatamente agarro con su mano, la muñeca con la que sostenía su arma; mientras que al mismo tiempo le daba un fuerte golpe en el rostro con el codo de su brazo libre.  
Esto hizo que su oponente perdiera estabilidad y cayera, aprovechando la oportunidad, levanto su puño y lo lanzo directo hacia la cara de su reflejo, pero este lo vio venir y rodo para esquivarlo. El puño de Shun siguió de largo impactando con fuerza en el suelo, su enemigo se incorporo, como respuesta levanto la hoja de su espada en el aire y la bajo con fuerza, creando otro haz de luz carmesí que fue directo hacia su enemigo. Shun se tiro hacia un lado esquivándolo, pero pudo sentir el fuerte viento que el ataque había generado, este haz había sido más grande y más rápido que el primero.

  
–Parece que por fin vas a pelear. –Una sonrisa lobuna se formo en el rostro de aquel ser. –¿Crees que podrás vencerme? ¿Crees que puedes vencerte a ti mismo?

  
–¡Tú y yo no somos iguales! ¡Boomerang Shot! –La cadena triangular volvió a atacar, pero su enemigo tranquilamente la esquivo.

  
–Vamos, Shun. A mí no me vas a engañar– A una velocidad impresionante su doble se coloco frente al caballero, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros de distancia. –, tú buscas la verdad, porque temes ser lo que yo soy... Tienes miedo a volverte como yo.

  
–¡No! Lo hago porque ya estoy arto de temerle a la oscuridad. –Le respondió con firmeza y sin decir más se tiro a un costado al mismo tiempo que su reflejo lo hacía para el otro.

La afilada cadena de Andrómeda (la cual había regresado) cruzo entre ambos, separándolos son sus dorados eslabones…

  
Por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras ambos rivales se miraban detenidamente, Shun quedo del lado derecho y su reflejo del lado izquierdo, separados por la cadena que seguía su recorrido. Cada uno con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, en una se veía determinación y en la otra solo el deseo de destrucción.  
Se separaron rápidamente, dando un salto hacia atrás y quedando a una prudente distancia de su respectivo adversario. El caballero inmediatamente llamo a su cadena la cual se retrajo y vivió a enroscarse en su brazo. Shun sabía que tenía desventaja, estaba agotado por las batallas anteriores y las heridas que tenía, más aun así su cosmos ardía con fuerza. No perdería, si tenía que llevar al límite su cuerpo así lo haría, su corazón latía acelerado y presupuesto para el sacrificio de luchar hasta el final. Ya no le importaba el precio, ni el cansancio, ni el dolor, ni llevar a su cuerpo hasta la muerte con tal de ganar esta batalla, como nunca antes sabía que no se detendría, estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final y llegar hasta donde se encontraba Hades ¡Salvaría la Tierra, el inframundo y a sus hermanos! ¡Él tendría las respuestas que buscaba! ¡Encontraría y devolvería al Dios de los muertos, aunque para ello tuviera que traerlo desde el mismo Tártaro!

  
Su oscuro reflejo pareció leer su pensamiento, aun con aquella fatídica sonrisa en el rostro no negaba que podía sentir la determinación del caballero. La adrenalina y el placer de la batalla fluían por cada una sus venas ¡Por fin! Por fin después de tantos años encerrados en lo más profundo del alma de Andrómeda había llegado su día, el momento de la verdad, solo uno quedaría en pie ¡SÓLO UNO!

  
– ¡Nebula Chain!

  
La cadena volvió a atacar, más su doble nuevamente la esquivo y rápidamente contraatacó. El combate prosiguió de manera cerrada, ambos adversarios estaban muy parejos en cuanto a fuerza y habilidad. Aquella oscura figura manejaba con gran maestría su espada, usándola tanto para atacar como para defenderse de los feroces ataques de la cadena de Andrómeda.

  
–Vamos Shun ¿Tantos deseos tienes de revivir a Hades? ¿Después de todo lo que te hiso? ¿Después de que intento hacer que mataras a tu propio hermano?-Le dijo la oscura figura mientras que le regalaba una cínica sonrisa.

  
–Sí–Le respondió. –, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…Pero esto no es por él, sino por mí y mis hermanos.–¡Nebula Chain!

  
Su oscuro reflejo esquivo la cadena alejándose varios metros del caballero, a esa distancia levanto su espada, la cual enseguida volvió a brillar pero antes de que pudiera realizar nuevamente su ataque.

  
–¡Great Capture!

  
La cadena defensiva cobro vida y comenzó a girar alrededor de su oponente, este se sorprendió pero no pudo hacer nada más ya que con una presión aplastante la cadena se cayó sobre él, atrapándolo completamente.

  
– ¡Pero qué demonios! –Su doble forcejeaba, intentando librarse de la cadena.

  
–Te dije que estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, sin importar el precio…

  
La voz de Shun llamo su atención, levanto la vista y lo vio. El caballero sostenía firmemente con su mano izquierda la cadena que lo mantenía atrapado, mientras que de su mano derecha colgaba la cadena amenazante triangular. Su rostro se demostraba completamente serio, al tiempoque sus ojos verdeazulados lo miraban con una temible frialdad.

  
–Ni a quien me tenga que enfrentar…¡Nebula Chain!

  
Sin dudarlo lanzo su cadena contra su oscuro reflejo, esta impacto justo en su pecho con tal fuerza que lo arrastro con ella, haciéndolo atravesar todos los espejos que estaban en su camino. Tras atravesar más de tres espejos, terminó cayendo a varios metros de distancia, dejando cientos de brillantes cristales desparramados por el oscuro suelo en su sendero de destrucción. Shun llamo a su cadena, la cual lentamente retrocedió hasta él, algo le decía que ese golpe no bastaría para matarlo. Como reafirmando su pensamiento lentamente aquel ser comenzó a incorporarse, varios fragmentos de vidrio que estaban sobre él se deslizaron y cayeron rompiendo el silencio reinante haciéndose trizas contra el suelo. Se veía amenazante, la parte superior de su rostro estaba ensombrecida por su postura encorvada y tapada con sus negros cabellos, más su maligna sonrisa se mantenía intacta. Shun enfoco su atención en la armadura, esta apenas si mostraba daños tras el feroz ataque, sólo tenía una ligera abolladura.

–Sabes que es difícil dañar una armadura divina-Le hablo su reflejo, para luego levantar la vista. No había salido del todo ileso, un trozo de vidrio le había generado un profundo corte trasversal que le atravesaba toda la mejilla izquierda de su rostro. Pero, aun así parecía que fuera incapaz de sentir dolor, pues mantenía intacta su sonrisa atravesada por un fino hilo de sangre. –No sabes el precio Shun, no sabes lo que estamos perdiendo en esta batalla… Pero si tu deseo es llegar hasta el final, que así sea. –Sus ojos destellaron con una luz rojiza y en ese mismo momento se genero una inmensa onda expansiva carmesí, que se extendió hacia todos lados a gran velocidad.

–¡Rolling Defence!

  
Shun uso su cadena para protegerse, pero pronto la defensa rotatoria fue atravesada por la poderosa onda que le pego de lleno en el cuerpo del caballero, enviándolo a volar por los aires y estrellarse de cabeza contra el suelo. Quedo tirado de cara contra el suelo, pudo sentir el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en la boca y el dolor de sus golpeadas costillas al impactar contra el suelo. Pero pronto se olvido del dolor cuando escucho los pasos de su doble acercándose, rápidamente se levanto. Aquella imagen suya se había quedado parada a pocos metros de distancia, sonriendo como si disfrutara de verlo en ese estado.

–Siempre te has aferrado a esa estúpida ilusión, deseando ser más de lo que eres… Triste mariposa perdida, no sabes para donde volar y buscas una razón de tu existencia, una respuesta, una verdad… Pero ni sabes que es lo que vas a encontrar. Tu destino es la muerte Shun, debiste haber muerto hace mucho tiempo y dejar de ser una carga para los demás, Ikki estaría mucho más calificado que tu para llevar a cavo esta misión. Dime ¿Estás aquí para ayudar a los demás? ¿Has venido para revivir a Hades o solo no tenías ningún lugar más a donde ir? No tenias nada que hacer ni quien te esperase o se percatara de tu ausencia… Por algo tus amigos te dejan sólo, eres el único que no puede avanzar y buscarse una vida propia… Solo esperar y aferrarte a un estúpido sueño que nunca se hará realidad. –Volvió a reír una vez más. –Tú no sabes nada.

  
Shun se incorporo lentamente hasta estar completamente parado. Su cadena defensiva se había agrietado por intentar defenderlo, pero el resto de su armadura seguía intacta. Tenía que concentrarse en la batalla y no prestarle atención a lo que él le decía, pero en realidad si lo oía, si lo sabía.

–¿Sabes? – No pudo evitar jadear por el cansancio y por los golpes recibidos–…Es cierto…–La risa de aquel ser se detuvo en seco al oírlo, a pesar del cansancio la vos del caballero era tranquila y calmada. –Nunca me sentí como en un hogar en ninguna parte… Siempre dude de mi destino… Pero ya no quiero hacerlo más…Ya no quiero escapar mas, ya no quiero temer a la oscuridad ni llegar a la mansión sintiéndome aislado o abandonado-Su oscuro reflejo lo miro, y se sorprendió a ver la leve sonrisa que le mostraba el caballero. –Yo siempre seguí…Seguí a mis amigos…A mis hermanos, pero esta vez lo quería hacer por mí, por eso este viaje lo hice por ¡MI! Deseaba entender lo que me pasaba, busco respuestas y se quien puede dármelas, sé que después esto podre seguir adelante y hallar mi lugar en este mundo.

  
Shun sonrió, sintió como su corazón latía a gran velocidad, como la adrenalina fluía por su cuerpo, como su cosmos se elevaba hasta el cielo y aun más allá. Un fuerte viento rosáceo comenzó a soplar a su alrededor, mientras dejaba fluir el universo la energía del universo a través de sus venas, el poder del cosmos, del infinito y poderoso cosmos que aumentaba la velocidad de los vientos que le rodeaban.

  
– ¿Acaso crees que me podrás ganar? –Aquella oscura imagen le pregunto con enojo, para luego cambiar drásticamente de humor y mostrarle una sonrisa arrogante. –Aunque te hayas dado cuenta que no puedes luchar contra ella y quieras entenderla ya es demasiado tarde. –Comenzó elevar su cosmos con la misma intensidad que el de Andrómeda. – ¿Crees que puedes hacer frente al cosmos de un dios? ¡¿CREES QUE PUEDES VENCER AL COSMOS DE UN DIOS?!

  
Sus ojos volvieron a centellar con una luz roja, mientras que varios rayos de mismo color surcaron todo su cuerpo. Extendió sus brazos hacia adelante y una onda roja, de mucho más poder que la anterior salió disparada por todo el lugar. El ataque salió con tal fuerza que arraso con todos los espejos que estaban a su alrededor, asiéndolos añicos en el instante y aumentando su tamaño rápidamente hasta alcanzar a Shun.

–¡NEBULA STORM!

  
El caballero respondió al ataque, los vientos rosáceos drásticamente aumentaron su velocidad y poder creando un inmenso tornado rosado a su alrededor. La onda rojiza choco contra la pared de viento, generando una fuerte onda de sonido que destrozo a todos los espejos que aun se hallaban en pie. Ambos ataques quedaron en un precario equilibrio, formando una inmensa pared de cosmos que dividía en dos el lugar. De un lado se encontraba el cálido cosmos de Shun, alimentando los vientos de la poderosa tormenta nebular, y del otro el carmesí cosmos de su adversario, que pujaba para aplastarlo.

  
Aquella oscura imagen apretaba sus dientes, mientras que mantenía sus dos manos levantadas apuntando al caballero, concentrando todo su cosmos y energía en aquel ataque. Los rayos de energía carmesí recorrían su cuerpo y la imponente armadura divina al tiempo que su cabello negro se agitaba tras el implacable poder que se liberaba. Pero Shun se mantenía firme en su lugar, con su rostro sereno a pesar del fuerte viento de la tormenta que sacudía con fuerza sus cabellos y hacía sonar sus cadenas contra el suelo. Su mirada estaba clavada en los ojos de su enemigo, en aquellos orbes violetas que eran idénticos a los suyos, pero que solo demostraban odio y rencor hacia todo ser vivo… Por un momento pensó, pensó en esos ojos tan fríos…Tan malignos… No era lo que odiaba, no era lo que temía. Aquellos ojos no estaban vacíos, en realidad reflejaban todo aquello con lo que luchaba, todo aquello que temía…Su doble era todo lo que temía ser.

  
– ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE PODRAS VENCERME?! –El poderoso grito de su reflejo traspaso los fuertes vientos de la tormenta y llego hasta sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que el cosmos carmesí amentaba su furia haciendo que la pared de cosmos se moviera hacia Shun. – ¡Yo soy mejor que tú! ¡Yo no temo atacar ni dudo a la hora de pelear!

  
–Aquí la única ilusión eres tú.–Le respondió serenamente Shun.

  
El caballero levantó su mano, ahora ya lo sabía, lo entendía y este combate debía terminar. La tormenta comenzó a aumentar su intensidad, empujando la pared de cosmos hacia su enemigo.

  
–Es cierto que he sentido rabia, enojo, ira y miedo…pero yo no soy ni seré como tú.–Su cosmos exploto como una supernova, elevándose aun más de lo que era concebible y convirtiendo al tornado en un monstruoso Huracán– ¡ESTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS DEBE TERMINAR! ¡NEBULA CHAIN!

La cadena de Andrómeda salió disparada hacia su contrincante, en su trayecto comenzó a ser rodeada de los vientos de la tormenta nebular y se trasformo en un gigantesco tornado, en cuyo centro estaba la filosa punta de la cadena triangular. Fácilmente atravesó la onda y se dirigió directo al corazón de su enemigo…

El estridente sonido del metal haciéndose pedazos fue el grito de agonía que dio por terminado todo.

Ambos cosmos colapsaron y descendieron vertiginosamente mientras los dos adversarios quedaron sumidos en un inmenso silencio, silencio que fue quebrado por el chocar de unas gotas contra el suelo. Su oscuro reflejo bajo la vista para ver su pecho, la sangre se deslizaba por el peto de su armadura y por los eslabones de la dorada cadena que se había incrustado en su corazón, suave y ligera viajaba por el metal hasta caer en pequeñas gotas contra piso… Había perdido. Con sus últimas fuerzas levanto la vista para ver al caballero y enfrentar a los bellos orbes verdeazulados.

–El sol se pondrá, Shun. El sol se pondrá para que vuelva a amanecer una nueva era… Un nuevo amanecer surgirá por ti. –El caballero se sorprendió por aquellas extrañas palabras, pero su reflejo solo le sonrió. Shun se quedo helado, su sonrisa, su sonrisa ya no era sarcástica ni cruel era… Sincera. Una sonrisa sincera e idénticas a las que Shun solía dar–Des.. pues de todo…- Su doble comenzó a hablar con dificultad mientras que un poco de sus sangre se escapaba de la comisura de su boca.-Quizás…y…yo…fui el qu… el…que no era… na..nada…solo fui el re…reflejo de tu mied…-No alcanzo a terminar, pues un crahss como el de un cristal rompiéndose lo enmudeció.  
Shun observo enmudecido por la sorpresa, como de la herida que tenia emergían varias grietas que rápidamente se extendían por todo el cuerpo de su reflejo… Como si este estuviera completamente hecho de cristal, cientos de grietas surgieron desde el agujero de su pecho y se extendieron atravesando la armadura, la carne y la piel por igual.

–E..Es loc…loco ¿No?-Le hablo por última vez, justo antes de que un grieta que subía por su cuello se extendiera hacia su cabeza y partiera en dos su rostro. En ese mismo instante todo su cuerpo se hiso pedazos, convirtiéndose en cientos de fragmentos de cristal que se precipitaron al piso.

  
Shun quedo estático, observando como aquellos trozos de virio se hacían pedazos contra el suelo… Ya no pudo mantenerse más en pie y cayó de rodillas contra el suelo. Realmente estaba agotado, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido y comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias de haber elevado tanto su cosmos, de haber llevado su cuerpo al límite. Todos los músculos le ardían, al igual que sus huesos y le era imposible dejar de temblar. Realmente se sentía como si le hubieran dado una verdadera paliza, dejo caer su mirada mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado.

  
Su madre, su tía, aquel oscuro reflejo y la batalla. Su mente era incapaz de poner en orden todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que ahora sabía, de repente sintió una presencia ¡Algo se había aparecido frente a él! Levanto la vista sabiéndose incapaz de enfrentar otro enemigo, más pronto sus ojos se abrieron impresionados al contemplar su reflejo. Retrocedió, más pronto se dio cuenta que frente a él se alzaba el único espejo sobreviviente de la batalla, aquel que poseía una superficie negra como el petróleo y del cual hace unos momentos había salido aquella oscura imagen suya.

  
El caballero pudo observar con calma su relejo en la negra superficie, realmente estaba muy maltrecho. Su rostro mostraba varios raspones, hematomas que no combinaban con la sangre los rastros de sangre seca y cabello enmarañado. Dios, con suavidad dirigió sus manos hacia su cuello, en el cual ya se veían as marcas producidas por el fuerte agarre de su enemigo.

  
–Rayos. –Se dijo a sí mismo–¿Qué pensarían mi hermanó o los chicos si me vieran así? Estoy peor que después de la batalla con Hades. –Se hubiera reído, al imaginarse tal escena, claro de no ser por el terrible dolor en sus costillas.

  
Se tiro de espaldas en el suelo, debería estar más preocupado pero a pesar de estar tan malherido y mortalmente cansado se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima… Sí, realmente se sentía mucho mejor que estando sano y salvo en la mansión. Después de todo, aquella frágil mariposa, aquel pequeño caballero de Andrómeda había llegado lejos en una misión que nadie creía.

  
Una leve sonrisa adorno su rostro. Por un momento recordó a sus amigos y sus hermanos ¿Cómo estarán ellos? ¿Sabrán que se ha ido? La verdad es que debió haberles avisado o dejar escrito algo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo había estado en el inframundo, pero no parecía ser mucho… Aunque pensándolo bien, no hubiera quedado bien dejar una carta diciendo…

  
_Seiya, Shiriu, Hyoga, Saori y hermano (si es que estas) decidí seguir a una extraña mujer desconocida y bajar hasta el infierno, haciendo el recorrido que me lleva a las puertas del Tártaro, para intentar revivir a Hades._

_Cuídense y recuerden que los quiero mucho…con cariño Shun…_

_PD: Seiya aléjate de mis dulces._

_PD de la PD: No es mentira, pero no te los comas todos de una vez o volverás a empacharte ¿Si?_

  
Volvió a reírse para desgracia de sus costillas. Luego se quedo tirado por un bueno tiempo, amparado por la tranquilidad del silencio que le daba aquel lugar misterioso. Sus hermanos… Cuantas cosas habían vivido, momentos felices tristes y divertidos. La verdad es que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento de ser caballero, la sola oportunidad de haber luchado a su lado y de proteger los mismos valores que ellos, de poder estar junto a ellos y conocerlos lo había valido completamente. ¿Cuántos podrían decir que habían visto el santuario de Atenea? ¿Cuántos habían visitado el fondo del océano o vuelto de los infiernos?

  
_Pero…_

  
¿Qué pasaría ahora? Recordando todo el trayecto que había hecho para llegar hasta ahí, la idea de regresar parecía un tanto lejana y difícil. Realmente deseaba que estuvieran bien y que si sabían que se había ido no se preocuparan mucho por él. Todo este viaje había sido muy extraño, el espejos de las almas, los recuerdos de su tía, la imagen de su madre…

  
Su madre…

  
No pudo evitar que una lagrima volvieran a caer, el siempre había querido conocerla, escuchar su vos y saber cómo era. Si él no hubiera sido el cuerpo de Hades…Quizás ella aun seguiría con vida, pero no Shun, no, no podes ponerte así se dijo a sí mismo. Él tenía algo que lo hacía feliz, su hermano siempre había tenido razón, ahora estaba seguro de que ella siempre los amo y que siempre estaba con él.

  
El silencio reinante lo sumió en su pensamientos, la verdad era que nunca se había dado tiempo para pensar en sí mismo, en lo que lo llevo hasta donde se encontraba ahora y meditar las batallas que había tenido. Esa oscura figura, aquel oscuro reflejo siempre había sido una ilusión o algo más, realmente era el reflejo de todo aquello que más temía ser. Aquel miedo que había surgido después del Hades y del que sólo ahora había tomado verdadera conciencia de su tamaño, siempre queriendo ignorar la oscuridad, aquella sensación de vacío y sus dudas para fingir que todo estaba bien frente a los demás… Tanto tiempo fingiendo que no noto como estos miedos crecían, no pudo comprenderlos y toda la vida prefirió ignorarlos… Ignorar y convencerse que todo había sido productos de su batalla con Hades, que todo era una mala herida que no cerraba. Más no era así, había llegado el momento de enfrentase a todo y de responder las dudas que en un principio había ignorado… De enfrentarse a ella.

No supo de donde, pero logro sacar suficientes fuerzas para incorporarse. El tiempo que había estado tirado descansando lo había entumecido, por lo que le costó poder pararse completamente y volver a andar. Sabía que el dolor de su cuerpo no sedería por completo, pero aun era capaz de moverse y de luchar por lo que se dispuso a continuar. Volvió a mirar a aquel oscuro espejo, el único de sus recuerdos que quedaban y aquel que durante todo este tiempo había evitado por representar lo que más temía. Pero ya había llegado la hora, sabía que las respuestas que buscaba se hallaban tras él… También como la última oportunidad de revivir a Hades y de salvar el inframundo…

  
_Sí._

  
Se había dado cuenta durante la batalla, que lo último que quedaba del dios de los muertos se hallaba dentro de lo más profundo de su propia alma… Sí, siempre había estado con él lo que buscaba, pero ahora debía sacarlo y volverlo a su lugar.

–Supongo que es hora de ver lo que se esconde detrás de la oscuridad... Voy por ti Hades.

Sin decir más avanzo hasta aquel espejo y se dispuso a atravesarlo.

Continuara…

Realmente no se porque sigo escribiendo, pues ciento que es como gritar al vació, más igual terminare esta historia.


	7. Luz

 

-Supongo que es hora de ver lo que se esconde detrás de la oscuridad-Sin decir más avanzo hasta aquel espejo y se dispuso a atravesarlo, cerró los ojos y se dejo caer en su interior. No supo que paso después, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando o como perdió la conciencia, simplemente se dejo llevar.

_Silencio..._

Silencio es lo único que sus oídos podían captar, pronto comenzó a sentir como si los cálidos rayos de sol estuvieran tocando su piel. Lentamente intento abrir sus ojos, pero había demasiada luz y tubo que cubrirse con su mano, sólo cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron pudo contemplar el lugar donde estaba.

Un campo de gran envergadura, preciosamente alfombrado por pequeñas y delicadas flores blancas, se extendía hasta el inicio de un inmenso bosque de cerezos en flor, el cual se perdía en el horizonte. Shun se quedo en silencio, solamente observando aquel lugar, que por alguna razón se le hacia tan familiar, le pareció muy hermoso casi irreal. Comenzó ha andar por el campo, llenado sus sentidos con el, podía ver pequeñas mariposas y otros animales revoloteando sobre las flores, también se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros a la lejanía, todo aquel paisaje estaba rebosante de vida. Cerró sus ojos y levanto su cabeza hacia el cielo, mientras que una cálida brisa sacudía sus cabellos y le llenaba sus pulmones, con la suave fragancia de las flores.

-Es hermoso-Pronuncio suavemente, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Si, es hermoso Shun.

La voz de aquel hombre lo saco brutalmente de su ensoñación, al mismo tiempo que le provocaba un escalofrió, pece a que sólo lo había escuchado una única vez, había sido suficiente para la recordara quien era por el resto de su vida. Agarro con fuerzas sus cadenas, y se volteo dispuesto a enfrentarlo, después de todo, era justamente a él a quien estaba buscando.

-Hades...-Pronuncio parcamente.

El dios le sonrió de lado, envestido en su imponente armadura, se encontraba parado a una buena distancia de Andrómeda, justo en el medio de aquel campo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos caballero de Andrómeda, supongo que es a ti a quien a escogido.

El oscuro emperador le sonrió complétame, su divina armadura se veía mucho más oscura que la que había vestido en los Elíseos, llegando a tornarse de un negro tan intenso y brillante como la obsidiana. Su mortal cosmos comenzó a elevarse, haciendo que las flores cerca de donde estaba parado comenzaran a marchitarse lentamente, se arrugaban y se secaban, hasta comenzar a partirse y volverse polvo. Todos los animales cercanos, o que se acercaban al dios sufrían un destino similar, inmediatamente se desplomaban al suelo, donde se consumían hasta también volverse ceniza. Shun se quedo en silencio, mientras se limitaba a observaba aquel horrendo espectáculo, que le ofrecía el dios de la muerte.

-Hades.

Pronuncio con rabia, mientras apretaba con más fuerzas sus cadenas, haciendo que orbes violetas del dios se fijaron en él, no le rehuyó, levanto la vista y enfrento la mirada del dios. Aquellos ojos que durante la batalla en los Elíseos se mostraron brillantes y llenos de soberbia, ahora estaban más opacados, vacíos, demostraban una tranquilidad y paz tan inmensa como el cosmos de su portador. Aquello le sorprendió, haciendo que retrocediera un poco, pues a pesar de la agresividad de su cosmos, el dios se veía sumamente tranquilo...demasiado tranquilo.

-Dime caballero ¿Ha que has venido?-Le pregunto Hades

Shun dejo de lados sus pensamientos y concentro su atención en momento, después de todo él era la razón por la que había iniciado ese viaje, apretó sus puños con fuerza. Frente a él se hallaba el ser que más terror y dolor le había provocado, pero de cuya existencia dependía el mundo, y quizás fuera el único capaz de ayudarlo, el único que le podría decir la verdad.

-He venido por ti Hades.

-¿Por mi?-El dios le pregunto en un tono divertido, que hasta sonaba ingenuo, pero drásticamente cambio al pronunciar sus siguientes palabras-¿Por qué justamente tú vendrías a buscarme a mi?-las cuales sonaron con un tono mucho más autoritario y amenazante.

Shun no se amedrento ante lo dura que sonaba su voz, y rápidamente le respondió.

-Por que el inframundo, tu reino, se esta cayendo a pedazos.

Le sostuvo la mirada, mientras se mantenía lo más firme que podía, pues pese a su mirada tranquila, podía sentir como el cosmos de Hades aumentaba, ahora demostraba la misma agresividad, y el poder que lo estremeció en los Elíseos. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra el dios, su cuerpo y su cosmos estaban agotados por su última batalla, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a permanecer en pie hasta el final, no se iría de allí, no sin Hades.

-Por eso debes volver, sin tu cosmos el infierno esta colapsando, Hécate me envió a buscarte, ella es quien a logrado mantener el inframundo hasta ahora, pero no lo podrá mantener por siempre.

-Entonces el inframundo se esta cayendo a pedazos, bueno eso era algo predecible-Pronuncio el dios, sin darle real interés al asunto, desviando su atención del caballero y observo el bello paisaje que se extendía a las lejanías, hace mucho tiempo que no había escuchado de Hécate. Por unos momentos no pudo evitar recordar a la diosa de la luna oscura, ella se había ido en el momento que decidió iniciar con todo esto, sonrió internamente al recordarla, al final había vuelto a tener razón.

-Hades.

Las palabras del impaciente caballero clamaron su atención, volviéndole a recordar su situación actual, debía admitir que ese niño tenía que ser fuerte para haber podido llegar hasta hay. Era evidente de lo extremadamente exhausto que se encontraba, su cosmos y su cuerpo estaban en un estado completamente deplorable, pero aun así mantenía un porte serio y su mirada firme. Había cambiado, no era el mimo niño con el que se encontró años atrás, en sus ojos no se veía la duda, y pese a que su poderoso cosmos lo estaba estremeciendo hasta la medula, él no se movía de su posición, sonrió internamente seria interesante ver asta donde podría llegar.

-¿Por qué un caballero le interesaría el inframundo?-Le pregunto mientras sus ojos violetas lo miraban despectivamente.

-Por que si el inframundo deja de existir...la vida también lo hará.

Una leve sonrisa se formo en el rostro del dios al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Y es hasta recién ahora que te das cuenta, ¿O creías que el infierno es un capricho de los dioses? Te lo creo Andrómeda, pero la verdadera pregunta seria ¿Por qué tú querrías que volviera?

La sonrisa del dios creció y su expresión cambio drásticamente, Shun no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera al ver como sus violetas ojos comenzaron a tomar brillo, el mismo brillo que poseían en los Elíseos, uno anhelante de la sangre y destrucción.

-¿Por qué querrían que yo volviera?-Sus palabras se endurecieron, al mismo tiempo que el círculo de muerte, en el que estaba parado se extendía más, asiendo que las flores que no habían estado lo suficientemente lejos, para salvarse de su cosmos también comenzaran a perecer-¿por qué querrían que volviera la muerte? Qué volviera el dolor, la destrucción, la oscuridad...

Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el caballero, a cada paso que daba las plantas que había en su camino se marchitaban hasta perecer, y los pocos insectos que volaban se desplomaban al piso, donde lentamente se pudrían. Mientras caminaba las negras alas de su armadura se fueron desplegando lentamente, extendiéndose junto con el poderoso cosmos del dios. Una energía que sentía tan vacía y helada como la extensa planicie del Cocytos, pero que ardía alimentado como las llamas más fuertes del infierno.

-Después de todo yo soy la destrucción, aquella sensación de vacío, de falta, el dolor...

El dios quedo parado justo frente de él, agachando la mirada para que sus ojos pudieran seguir fijos a los verdeazulados orbes del caballero. Shun le mantuvo la mirada, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus tensas cadenas, no pensaba retroceder, pese a que el frio cosmos del dios se le calaba entre la piel, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Soy La muerte, la que todos los mortales y hasta los mismos dioses desprecian.

Pronuncio con marcado resentimientos, mientras lentamente se agachaba, hasta que su rostro quedo a sólo centímetros de distancia del de Shun. Ha esa corta distancia, podía sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón, y la respiración agitada del caballero, en esos momentos, no era más que una frágil hoja para él, una que fácilmente podría aplastar.

-Yo soy, lo que todos temen.

-Yo ya a no te temo Hades-Le respondió Shun, manteniéndole la mirada al dios.-, ya no.

Hades no le respondió, sin ningún avieso lo tomo del cuello con brutalidad levantándolo varios sentimenteros del suelo, haciendo que su rostro quedara justo a la altura de su mirada. Shun no respondió a su ataque, ni siquiera intento sostener el brazo de su agresor. Sus manos estaban ocupadas, sosteniendo a sus agresivas cadenas, las cuales empezaron a golpear sus eslabones entre si, amenazando al dios de que soltara a su portador.

-¿Realmente no tienes miedo?, de todas formas no has respondido mi pregunta caballero-Sin prestarle atención a las cadenas, el dios volvió a llamar su atención, halándole con la misma tranquilidad con la que había iniciado la conversación-¿Por qué justamente tú vendrías por mí?

Shun no le desvió la mirada, pese a la fuerza con la que el dios la sostenía, seguía firme con su decisión. Había recorrido el infierno, se había enfrentado ha las criaturas que habitaban en el, e incluso lucho contra sus miedos, todo por una razón, para encontrase con él. Aun con sus vos entrecortada, por el punzante dolor de su tráquea aprisionada, le contesto a Hades con la voz más firme que pudo mantener.

-Estoy aquí por ti...por...por que quiero saber quien realmente eres tú.

La expresión del dios no cambio, ante la respuesta simplemente se dio media vuelta y lo arrojo con fuerza detrás de él, haciendo que se estrellara de frente contra él suelo de tierra muerta, que sus pasos habían dejado.

-Tú ya sabes lo que soy caballero, todos saben lo que soy.

Continuo parado en su lugar, manteniendo aquel rostro inexpresivo, y sus ojos violetas fijos en el caballero que yacía en el suelo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Shun intento incorporarse del suelo, apoyando sus brazos levantó su cara, el golpe le rompió el tabique, haciendo que su nariz comenzara a sangrar.

-Yo hice este viaje no soló para mantener el inframundo, no era soló para salvar la Tierra-Le dijo, mientras aun permanecía en el suelo-en realidad...yo necesitaba...encontrarte.

Con dificultad logro volver a incorporarse, el golpe de Hades había sido mucho más fuerte de lo que imagino, o quizás su cuerpo estaba mucho más dañado de lo que parecía. Aun así ignoro al dolor, no pensaba ceder, levanto la vista y volvió a mirar al dios, sin importar lo que pasara, debía terminar con lo que había iniciado, debía llegar hasta el final. Aun con la voz media entrecortada por el dolor, reunió sus fuerzas y le dijo.

-Hades vine aquí por ti, por que necesitó saber la verdad-Limpio con su mano la sangre de su cara y le dijo-necesito entender porque asiste todo esto...porque alguien como tu hiso esto-Le grito con fuerza, mientras que su débil cosmos se elevaba una vez mas, alimentándose de su corazón.

El dios le observo detenidamente por unos segundos, sin demostrar emoción alguna, con aquellos ojos tan fríos como el hielo. Debía admitir que era impresionante, que aun fuera capaz de elevar sus cosmos, quizás... soló quizás, ese chico si valía la pena, pero de todas formas esa ya no era su decisión. Esbozo una leve sonrisa en su rostro, decidió darle las respuestas que tanto anhelaba.

-¿Alguien como yo?-Lentamente camino unos pasos, moviéndose hacia el costado del caballero-¿Por qué dices alguien como yo? Y soy el dios de la muerte, la destrucción, la oscuridad ¿Por qué te sorprende que haya decido aniquilar a los humanos?

Shun apretó sus dientes y sus puños, mientras bajaba su mirada, realmente le costaba, le había costado mucho aceptarlo y aun ahora le costaba pronunciarlo. Veía al dios frente a él, su helada mirada, su monstruoso cosmos tan frio y vacío, su carácter tan cambiante, que le hacia pensar que solamente estaba jugando con él. Pero no podía negar la verdad, lo que supo años atrás en el Hades, de lo que se dio cuenta cuando estuvo dentro de él, cuando él mismo fue parte de Hades.

-Me cuesta entenderlo, me cuesta creerlo-Volvió a mirar al dios, a observar una vez aquellos ojos violetas de mirada tan vacía y severa-Si tu eres todo lo que dices...si tú eres toda la destrucción, la muerte, el dolor como es posible...como es posible que tu...

Apretó sus puños con más fuerzas, aquello le atormentaba el alma, el saber, el entender que el mismo dios de la muerte, que el mismo ser que lo había usado como un recipiente, aquel que había iniciado con esa sangrienta guerra fuera...

-igual a mi- Pronuncio con voz seca, aquella duda que le hiso recorrer el inframundo, aquel miedo que soló entendió cuando enfrento a su oscuro reflejo, el reflejo de lo que temía ser.

El dios le sonrió levemente

-¿Eso es todo lo que deseas saber? Es simple caballero, yo ame todo lo que tú amas, yo creí en todo lo que tú creer, yo tengo la esperanza que tú tienes, por que al final de todo tú y yo solo somos dos lados de la misma moneda. Caballero yo me di cuenta de una gran verdad, una que me demostró que lo que siempre creí era falso. Sabes caballero hay verdades que duelen, que realmente duelen, el precio a pagar por ellas es muy alto-Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente recordando tristes momentos pasados-. Dime caballero de Andrómeda ¿Tu crees que los dioses somos inmortales?

Shun no respondió a su pregunta, pero para el dios no fue necesario que lo hiciera con una simple mirada se dio cuenta de cual seria su respuesta.

-Yo también lo creía, así como mis hermanos aun se aferran a creerla, pero si el mismo universo que tuvo un inicio tendrá un fin, ¿Cómo es que nosotros no lo tendremos? Todo cambia constantemente, la tierra, el cielo, el espacio, resulta que nada esta estático, que la quietud es simplemente una ilusión.

-Así como el infierno hasta los dioses tenemos una razón de existir, ni los dioses podemos escapar de las leyes del destino o cambiar su veredicto. Fue algo de lo que me di cuenta muy tarde, una verdad que me enfureció, el hecho de que pese a mi poder a mi inmortalidad yo no era capaz de hacer nada-El cosmos del dios se expandió dejando sentir la ira e impotencia que sentía, y que también se reflejaba en su esa maldita profecía, la malditas leyes del destino que implacable deseaban cumplirse, por mi culpa, por la de aquella maldita profecía, mi bella diosa murió-Con fuerza comenzó a apretar sus puños, mientras que su voz se volvió aun mas agresiva, por primera vez Shun pudo ver aquel inexpresivo rostro demostrar dolor, odio y rencor.

-Cuando ella murió me di cuenta de la verdad, la profecía iba a pasar, sin importar nuestro poder no lo podíamos evitar-Levanto sus ojos para ver al caballero frente a él, en sus ojos se veía una fiereza increíble, le sonrió al caballero de una manera extraña y temible. A una velocidad impresionante apareció frente al caballero, quien impactado intento reaccionar, pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que el dios inmediatamente lo tomo de barbilla con una mano, mientras que con la otra freno el brazo con el que se iba a defender.

Quedo sorprendido con la velocidad y facilidad con la que el dios lo había detenido, sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar.

-Caballero, supongo que como tal has de saber de mitología-La fuerte voz del dios llamo su atención, mientras que con fuerza le sostenía impidiéndole desviar la mirada-Sabes el origen de tú diosa, ella era la hija de la titanide Metis y del mismísimo Zeus, una diosa muy poderosa y de grandes atributos, aquella que con su nacimiento marco una nueva profecía. Sabes a que le temen lo dioses, los grandes e invencibles inmortales, quizás a un simple mortal, a aquellos que lo pueden derrocar. Así como los dioses derrocaron a los titanes, la venganza vendría de la mano de las creaciones de uno de ellos, así como los dioses derrocaron a los Titanes, los humanos derrocarían a los dioses-Su sonrisa se amplió- y Palas Atena, el hijo de Metis y Zeus, aquel que lo derrocaría, se volvió mortal.

Shun abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido ante aquellas palabras, las guerras santas, ahora todo tenía sentido, con fuerza se soltó del agarre del dios.

-Estas guerras, todo esto...es por esa la razón que iniciaron las guerras, querías evitar esas profecías, no deseabas la Tierra, ¡solo deseabas destruir a Atena!

-Cerca-Le dijo el dios, aun con su sonrisa adornando su rostro-Pero no tanto, si es una razón probable, pero no es la verdadera razón por la que inicie esto. Como sabes siendo el dios de la muerte, soy más consiente del fin de la existencia y de la fragilidad de la vida, pero solo cuando ella murió, fue que me di cuenta de que la profecía era verdad. La pregunta era ¿Que iba a ser? Quedarme de brazos esperando que llegara mi final, ese no es mi estilo caballero, tu diosa había marcado el fin de una era...y debía pagar el precio por ello.

-Si Atena marcaria el fin de nuestra era, que lo probara, que ella y sus queridos humanos enfrentaran a la misma muerte para demostrarlo, que probara si su maldito amor era real. ¿La muerte es el dolor, la tristeza, el final? ¡No caballero!, la muerte es la selección, es lo necesario para la existencia, para que lo nuevo surja de entre las cenizas.

Se alejó del caballero y mientras que se dirigía hacia la tierra muerta que sus pasos habían dejado. Soló en ese momento el caballero pudo percatarse, que lentamente, de entre las cenizas de las flores y animales muertos, pequeños brotes verdes se podían ver.

-La muerte es la hermana de la vida, como la oscuridad lo es de la luz, no existe vida sin muerte, ni muerte sin vida-Shun quedo impactado, observando las pequeñas hojitas verdes del suelo, en parte sorprendido al darse cuenta de que estas no eran afectadas por el mortífero cosmos del dios.-Esa es la razón por la que he existido a lo largo de los siglos, mi razón de ser, de vivir, pero...supongo que a lo largo de los siglos mis deseos han cambiado. Ya no deseaba hacer los mismos, la eternidad...se volvió demasiado larga, demasiado fría sin ella. Es interesante la corta distancia que separa al amor del odio, como este puede alimentar tu odio, probar el destino de Atenea, después de todo ya no quería esperar, si la vencía, demostraría que el destino no estaba escrito en piedra, quizás ella volvería y si me derrotaba por lo menos tendría la satisfacción de morir peleando, de haber sido el primero en ver este ocaso. Este muerto o vivo, haya vencido o perdido Shun, tu mundo tal y como lo conoces va cambiar.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hades?-El tono de Shun era firme, pero no podía evitar que su preocupación fuera evidente, las palabras del dios, lo que le decía, él ya sabia hacia donde estaba yendo la conversación-¿Qué significa Hades?

-Desde tiempos inmemoriales he tenido esta existencia, mi cosmos y el de mis hermanos son los que mantienen el delicado equilibrio de este mundo, no existe vida sin muerte ni muerte sin vida, esto es lo que mantiene la luz y la oscuridad en su sitio.

El dios se dio vuelta para mirar al caballero, en sus ojos, se podía vislumbra un fuerte brillo, el anhelo por saber lo que vendría, de saber lo que pasaría-Caballero Shun de Andrómeda, las guerras santas no son nada comparado con lo que vendrá. Ahora que el equilibrio se ha roto, un nuevo orden se levantará, pronto será el amanecer de una nueva era.-Y la satisfacción de haberlo propiciado. –La muerte es la selección Shun, como hace miles de años pasó, a veces muchas criaturas deben morir, para que otras puedan surgir, es necesario la extinción de una especie para que surjan otras nuevas, de entre la cenizas de esta erauna nueva surgirá, un nuevo orden, es algo que nadie puede evitar.

-¡NO!-El grito del caballero lo sorprendió.

Shun se inmediatamente se acercó a él y tomándolo del peto de la armadura le grito

-¡No es cierto!, ¡Esta guerra seria la final!, ¡SI te derrotábamos por fin tendríamos paz!, ¡YA NO HABRIA MÁS GUERRAS!-No pudo evitar que la opresión en su pecho aumenta, ni que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro, no lo soportaba, lo que el dios le decía no podía ser verdad, no después de tantos sacrificios, ¡No después de tantos camaradas caídos! – ¡Habría paz!, ¡Por fin habría paz!, ¡EL SACRIFICIO DE LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS NO FUE EN VANO! , ¡Las guerras santas debían terminar!, ¡Esta guerra seria la ultima, mis hermanos, todos podríamos tener paz!

-Eso era lo que Atena esperaba, pero Shun no se puede matar a la oscuridad, no se puede matar a la muerte.-El dios no se inmuto por el fuerte agarre del joven, ni por la desesperación que este mostraba, todo lo contrario parecía alegrarlo más-La muerte debe existir para que siga existiendo la vida Shun, es un equilibrio que no se debe romper.

-¡No! ¡Tú volverás con migo!, ¡No se iniciara otra guerra! ¡Si tú vuelves todo volverá a la normalidad!

La mirada de Shun se endureció, era obvio que estaba dispuesto a llevarse al dios de hay, no le importaba que la vida se le fuera en ello o el estado de su cuerpo, detendría esto aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

-Como se nota que ya no lo soportas-Las palabras del dios volvieron a captar su atención-Tu destino te quito a tu madre y a tu primera familia, cuando aceptaste ser caballero, la guerra del santuario arraso con tu pequeña isla y tú segundo hogar, y ahora tus amigo, tus camaradas, parece que todos esos sacrificios, todo el dolor fue en vano. Querías formar un nuevo hogar ¿No?, tenias la esperanza que cuando las guerras terminaran tarde o temprano tu amigos regresarían, quizás lentamente encontrarías tu lugar en este mundo, podrías tener una familia, podrías crearte un hogar, ¿No es así Shun? Pero el vacío que sentías aumento con los días, al igual que tus dudas, algo no estaba bien, no pasaba lo que tú esperabas ¿no?

Shun aumento la fuerza de su agarre, mientras agachaba la vista impidiendo que Hades viera sus ojos, no quería que supiera lo que le dolían sus palabras, no deseaba que ese maldito vieras su lagrimas.

-¿Te duele?, Pero si fuiste tu mismo quien acepto que ese era solo un sueño Shun.

Sus palabras lo sacudieron, llenándolo de sorpresa, levantó la vista para ver la sonrisa del dios, quien con una voz idéntica a la de él le dijo.

-Lo siento hermano, pero tengo que seguir.

Quedo paralizado, helado no solo por el hecho de que la voz del dios de pronto hubiera sonado idéntica a la suya, si no por que esas mismas palabras las había dicho a las sombras de sus amigos, a la de su hermano...cuando esta le pidió que volviera con él.

-Si llegue aquí continuare hasta el final.-Las mismas palabras que dijo antes de saltar a la oscuridad-Te dije que estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, sin importar el precio.

Hades se largo a reír, mientras que Shun sorprendido lo soltaba, tan sumido en sus pensamientos y en su sorpresa que no noto como a su alrededor comenzó a agrietarse. En el suelo, en el cielo e incluso en los arboles y flores, pequeñas grietas negras comenzaban a surgir y a crecer.

La voz del dios lentamente fue cambiando, hasta volver a su estado normal, dejando de reír y volviendo a tomar una actitud más seria le dijo.

-Tú siempre estuviste dispuesto a sacrificarte, dispuesto a morir si es necesario por el bien de los demás-El dios dejo de reír y volvió a clavar sus ojos violetas en el caballero-Por eso no dudaste en dar tu vida para que el Fénix segara la mía, esa fue la razón. Fuiste tú y tus hermanos quienes iniciaron esto, antes del Hades tú ya lo sabias, tus sueño, los recuerdos que tenias, había algo que no estaba bien, ¿Cuántas veces estuviste al borde de la muerte? ¿Cuántas veces tus hermanos te alejaron de ella? En esta era eras tú o yo, si tú morías yo viviría, al final tú viviste y yo morí. Al final tu hermano no pudo quitarte la vida, te amaba demasiado como para hacerlo, pero esto no puede quedar así, se necesita a la muerte Shun y sabes que el cambio es simple, una vida por otra.

Las grietas comenzaron a extenderse, los arboles y flores lentamente comenzaron a romperse, como si fueran hechos de un cristal que trozo, por trozo se iba rescrebrajando. En el cielo y en la tierra las inmensas grietas se extendían rápidamente, destrozando el lugar, haciendo que grandes trozos del cielo se precipitaran al suelo.

-Shun hace tiempo que sabias cual era la verdad, desde el principio te la dijeron, desde el principio la escuchaste.

_-Todos mueren-_

Las palabras de la anfisbena chocaron en la mente de Shun, estremeciéndolo de pies a la cabeza, todavía recordaba las feroces fauces de aquella criatura.

_-Incluso los dioses-_

-Desde que iniciaste este viaje más que revivirme, buscabas las respuestas, aquellas que alivien tú alma, que te dieran la paz, que alejara tu miedo de ser como yo.

_-Vamos Shun, a mi no me vas a engañar-_

Las palabras y el enfrentamiento con su oscuro reflejo le llegaron al instante, aquel ser que era su vivo reflejo, el reflejó de todo lo que él odia, de todo lo que temía...lo que temía ser.

_-Tú buscas la verdad, por que temes ser como yo-_

-Sabes Shun esta ves no hay vuelta atrás, no se puede olvidar, pero después de todo no estabas dispuesto a conservar tus recuerdos...¿No?-Hades le sonrió ampliamente.

_-No puedo olvidar quien fui y quien soy. Los recuerdos que tengo, los errores que cometí, los momentos felices y los tristes son parte de lo que soy y seré, no puedo negarlos y nunca lo hare, pues de ellos he aprendido y ellos me han hecho lo que soy-_

Sus mismas palabras dichas frente a aquella alada vestía, la bella sirena que quiso engañarlo, en estos momentos las recordaba perfectamente, esto, este...este era el destino que él mismo había aceptado.

-No era a mi a quien sentías, si no a ella caballero, siempre la has sentido cerca de ti, después de todo no somos tan diferentes, sabes que en este mundo no existe vida sin muerte, en este mundo no hay luz sin oscuridad.-Retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose del caballero, mientras le regalaba una ultima sonrisa-Ella puede detener la destrucción del inframundo, la que fue parte de mi...y es parte de ti...

El suelo bajo sus pies cedió dejándolo caer a un oscuro abismo, mientras caía sólo levanto la vista para ver al dios de la muerte, quien lo observaba caer desde lo que quedaba de la ilusión, lo vio hasta que la distancia lo hiso desvanecer en un pequeño punto azul. Shun continúo cayendo, junto con algunos grandes trozos de cristal, no podía evitar que algunas rebeldes lagrimas escaparan, simplemente no podía evitarlo, ahora entendía...ahora lo sabia, que en realidad no era a Hades, si no a ella a la que sentía, no era a Hades, si no a ella a la que realmente temía.

-No existe vida sin muerte, en este mundo no hay luz sin oscuridad.

Pronuncio para si mismo mientras caía, estaba en un estado, realmente no era posible que todo esto, que en realidad Hades realmente estaba muerto entonces...

_-En este mundo no hay luz sin oscuridad-_

La oscuridad que sentía, aquella extraña sensación no eran de él, si no de ella.

_-La que fue parte de mí...y es parte de tí-_

La dudas que tenia, esa extraña sensación de que él estaba vivo, esa oscuridad que sentía, era ella quien la provocaba. No, ella era la misma oscuridad que sentía, la que estuvo en Hades, la que sentía cerca de él, quien lo esperaba era...

-La muerte...

Pronuncio al darse cuenta, al por fin lograr entenderlo.

_-Desde tiempos inmemoriales he tenido esta existencia, mi cosmos y el de mis hermanos son los que mantienen el delicado equilibrio de este mundo, no existe vida sin muerte ni muerte sin vida, esto es lo que mantiene la luz y la oscuridad en su sitio-_

Desde tiempos inmemoriales ella y Hades habían sido uno, el dios de la muerte era el guardián, juez y carcelero de la oscuridad de este mundo...Al dios de la muerte, ahora todo tenia sentido.

_-Si tú morías yo viviría, al final tú viviste y yo morí-_

Era Hades o él, él o Hades, esa era la razón por la que Hades necesitaba un cuerpo, para que equilibrio no se rompa era necesario un sacrificio.

_-Tú siempre estuviste dispuesto a sacrificarte, dispuesto a morir si es necesario por el bien de los demás-_

Cerró los ojos, mientras que no pudo evitar que unas leves lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, fue ella quien lo trajo hasta aquí, fueron sus dudas y la necesidad de saber la verdad, ahora lo entendía y sabía lo que debía hacer...por más que le doliera. No existe vida sin muerte, en este mundo no existe luz sin oscuridad, era él o Hades, una vida por otra.

Su caída seso de golpe, cuando su cuerpo choco contra una gran superficie, lo último que pudo escuchar, fue el sonido del cristal romperse, luego todo se volvió negro.

_**oooo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The Trurh::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oooo** _

**En la Mansión Kido....**

Entro al cuarto de su hermano, y rápidamente noto que lo habían estado revisando, a pesar de que intentaron dejar todo en su lugar, para él le era fácil darse cuenta, después de todo pocos sabían lo meticuloso que podía llegar a ser Shun, en especial con el orden de sus objetos personales. Cerro sus ojos y suspiro, no le gustaban revisar las cosas de su hermano, mucho menos aquellas que eran más personales, pero sabia que si le había estado pasando algo este ultimo tiempo, quizás hubiera dejado una pista.

Se acercó a la cómoda, pero al verla la descarto inmediatamente, era un lugar muy típico. Se dio media vuelta y observo toda la habitación, Shun tenía una habitación bastante simple y con pocos muebles. Un aparador lleno de libros, (la mayoría novelas de aventura y fantasía) apoyado en la pared, un armario de tamaño medio, un mueble con televisión y la cama. Camino hasta el aparador lleno de libros y comenzó a observarlo con detenimiento, pronto noto lo que estaba buscando.

Una vieja libreta se encontraba tapada por los libros de mayor porte y en mejor estado, su tapa negra se encontraba algo sucia y maltratada, pese a que no tenia muchos años, todos los lugares en los que había estado le habían pasado la factura. La tomo del estate y empezó ha ojearla. Esa era una libreta que Shun siempre llevaba con él, donde a veces anotaba las cosas que no debía olvidarse y otras algunos pensamientos o ideas que le venían a la cabeza, de cierta forma así era como Shun dejaba salir o enfrentaba sus problemas. Ninguno de los dos hermanos eran muy comunicativo con respecto a sus emociones, cada uno había encontrado su modo de lidiar con sus pensamientos, y con todos aquellos pesados recuerdos que cargaban. Él prefería escapar, vagar por el mundo, viviendo el día a día, olvidándose de su pasado y de los malos recuerdos. Su hermano en cambio prefería leer, escribir, pensar en esos mundos de fantasía donde las batallas tenían una razón justa, quizás intentando convencerse de una vez por todas, de que las muertes que había provocado habían tenido una razón de ser.

Llego hasta las últimas hojas escritas, se dio cuenta con que en el último tiempo su hermano había estado escribiendo mucho más, dedicándose casi exclusivamente a los poemas, pero no encontró nada que le indicara por que se fue, o que le diera una pista de su paradero. Hasta que llego a las ultimas hojas escritas, en ellas hallo escrito un pasamiento de su hermano que le llamo poderosamente la atención, había sido escrito con lápiz y de modo apurado, pero era fácilmente legible.

_Una ves mi hermano me pregunto si alguna ves he renegado de mi propio destino, yo nunca pude responderle, por más que deseo hacerlo, realmente creo que nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo. Últimamente esa pregunta ronda mi cabeza casi todos los días, sobre todo cada vez que la siento cerca, es una extraña sensación, como si algo o alguien estuviera cerca mio. Es extraño, creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico o loco, después del Hades esta sensación se esta acrecentando, es extraño, no lo entiendo y no encuentro una maldita solución. Estas dudas que me surgen, esta extraña sensación estas dudas, es como si ni me conociera a mi mismo..._

La continuación de texto había sido borrada, como si de pronto su hermano se arrepintiera de lo que escribió, después de esa hoja se notaba que algunas otras que habían sido arrancadas. Shun no solía preocupar a los demás, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no preocuparlos. Después del Hades en los en periodos que se estuvieron recuperando, intento hablar con él, pero su hermano negó que algo le pasara, le dijo que simplemente que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. Ahora se daba cuenta de que su hermano le estaba mintiendo, apretó con furia sus puños, demonios que idiota, era obvio que Shun no les querría decir lo que le pasaba, el jamás los preocuparía con sus problemas, jamás debió dejarlo sólo.

Comenzó a apretar con fuerza la libreta que sostenía, pero de repente simplemente la soltó, dejando que la pequeña libreta callera al suelo. Rápidamente se dio vuelta en dirección a la ventana, ¿Acaso realmente había sentido un cosmos? Nuevamente volvió a sentirlo, de la nada había aparecido un cosmos cerca de la mansión, estaba tan debilitado que parecía a punto de extinguirse, sin pensarlo salió corriendo de la habitación.

_**oooo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The Trurh::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oooo** _

Despertó completamente mareado, su vista estaba muy nublada, dándole una borrosa visión de lo que parecía ser una mescla de marones, lleno de puntos amarillos. Cuando su vista se acostumbró, descubrió que se encontraba en el centro de una inmensa bóveda de mármol, la cual era iluminada por varias antorchas, que colgaban en sus paredes. Justo sobre su cabeza, el centro de la bóveda y a más de siete pisos de altura, pudo distinguir un gran circulo negro, un espejo circular que parecía a ver sido atravesado.

Logro incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, desparramados al lado de él se hallaban los negros cristales de aquel espejo, más no les presto mucho atención. Con fuerza apoyo sus manos y se paro, frente a él, clavada en el suelo se hallaba la poderosa espada de Hades, rodeada del oscuro cosmos del inframundo, parecía desprender un fuerte brillo violáceo. Detrás de ella se alzaba una imponente puerta doble, hecha completamente de bronce muy rojizo, contaba con más de seis pisos de altura y con un ancho de once metros, en ella se encontraba talladas imágenes muy semejantes a las que vio en el templo de Hades. Imágenes de una cruenta guerra librada hace mucho tiempo atrás, estatuas tan detalladas, que parecían ser verdaderos guerreros, atrapados para siempre en una batalla eterna. Mostrando el dolor y la agonía de ser atravesado por una lanza, la satisfacción y el grito de victoria al ver a tu enemigo destrozado frente a tí, reflejo innato de la más oscura naturaleza humana.

Shun dejo de observar la puerta y se concentro en la espada que se hallaba frente a él, sin dudarlo camino hasta ella, ya sabia lo que debía hacer. Se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba puesta su armadura divina de Andrómeda, no supo cuando desapareció, ni como, pero en esos momentos no le importaba mucho. Sus verdeazulados estaban fijos en la espada que se hallaba frente a él, no podía cambiar la decisión que había tomado, debía hacer.

-No existe luz sin oscuridad, no existe vida sin muerte...no puede existir el mundo sin un inframundo, y no existe el inframundo sin su dios...-Se dijo a si mismos, recordando la verdad que hace poco le habían revelado.

Sin meditarlo y sin temer se acercó a la espada que estaba clavada en el piso, y al oscuro cosmos que ya conocía. No sentía el dolor de sus heridas, ni el cansancio que hace solo minutos doblegaba su cuerpo, tampoco sentía el pavor que antes ese cosmos le provocaba, ya no le temía.

Tomo con una de sus manos la empuñadura del arma y la arranco del suelo, colocando su filo de costado, pudo ver su rostro reflejado en la hoja del arma. Sus ojos verdeazulados lucían completamente opacos y cansados, en su rostro también eran visibles los raspones y heridas que este viaje le había provocado, de hecho en todo su cuerpo eran visibles.

-Era Hades o yo, yo o Hades, pero de todas formas ella necesita un portador, necesita un sacrificio, para que todo vuelva a la normalidad...se necesita un sacrificio.

Le sonrió tristemente a su reflejo, su hermano, sus amigos, deseaba poder verlos por última vez, poder haberles dicho cuanto los amaba. Con ágil movimiento dio vuelta la espada apuntando su filo hacia abajo, con el arma exactamente frente de él, lentamente fue levantando su filo hasta situarlo directamente sobre su estomago. Suspiro y con las dos manos tomo la empuñadura del arma, iba a doler, lo mejor era hacerlo rápido y de un sólo golpe seco. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, mientras no podía evitar que unas rebeldes lágrimas escaparan por ellos, era lo necesario, era el final...pero no era fácil. Sabia que esta vez no habría vuelta atrás, no estaba su hermano, ni sus amigos, ni su diosa, esta vez nadie interrumpiría el sacrificio de Andrómeda.

-Mi princesa Andrómeda...no mi príncipe Shun-Pudo escuchar una suave y delicada voz femenina, aquella que lo acompañaba volvió a surgir, tan delicada, sutil y atrayente como la primera vez que la hoyo en los Prados asfódelos, sólo que ahora por fin sabia a quien pertenecía-Yo fui la que te espero en las mandíbulas de Ceto, la que te esperaba en la rosa de Afrodita, en el puño de tu hermano.-Provenía desde la misma espada.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos para ver el arma que apuntaba contra él, con su vista media empañada por las lágrimas apretó con fuerza su empuñadura.

-Mi princesa, no mi príncipe...mi sacrificio-La dulce y femenina voz volvió ha hablar-Yo soy parte de ti, la parte que siempre te ha faltado, yo te necesito...

-Seiya, Hyoga, Shyriu, hermano...perdónenme, lamento todo lo que paso, lamento generarles este dolor...realmente hubiera querido decirles adiós-Una triste sonrisa adorno su rostro después de pronunciar eras palabras, ya no lo dudo y con fuerza atrajo la espada hacia su cuerpo.

Callo de rodillas al suelo, mientras que al mismo tiempo que sus manos soltaban la empuñadura del arma. Se quedo en silencio sintiendo solo dolor, mientras que lentamente la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su herida. Las gotas de carmín se deslizaban por la hoja de la espada hasta caer al suelo, en un suave e imperceptible goteo, que se llevaba su vida con el. Levanto la vista con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, quería contemplar una vez más la imponente doble puerta que se hallaba frente a él, las puertas del tártaro, su sonrisa se mantuvo, realmente había llegado hasta el final, realmente había podido llegar, el solo lo había logrado.

Ante sus ojos, las inmensas puertas se abrieron emitiendo un chirrido aterrador, dejando salir de ellas una oscura y siniestra niebla, que rápidamente comenzó a extenderse por el lugar. Shun comenzó a temblar, mientras sentía como el frio se apoderaba de él, al mismo tiempo que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, lentamente el dolor disminuía, junto con todas las sensaciones que sentía, era como si todo su cuerpo comenzara a dejara de sentir...como si el sueño lo comenzara a invadir. Agacho la mirada, dejando caer su cabeza, yo no temía, ahora aceptaba ese destino.

La oscuridad se elevaba por sobre las paredes de la bóveda, devorando la luz de las antorchas, apagándolas una por una, sumiendo todo en la oscuridad. Shun se dejo caer, se quedo en su posición mientras que todo a su alrededor era consumido por las tinieblas, de rodillas y con la vista fija en el suelo. Sus ojos se perdían en la nada, todas las sensaciones se habían ido, ya no sentía el punzante dolor, la tristeza de no ver a sus hermanos, no había miedo, no sentía nada.

-her...hermano-Pronuncio levemente, mientras cerraba sus ojos, estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado debilitado.

\- Yo siempre fui parte de ti Shun...cierra los ojos para mi, soy lo muerto, lo vivo, soy la calma...soy tu dios.-Escucho la voz de la mujer- Shun, Shun...-La escucho susurrar a su lado-Shun, Shun, ¡Shun!-Más noto que esta lentamente cambiaba, cada ves se asemejaba más a la de un hombre, mientras comenzaba a sonar más fuerte y desesperada-¡Shun despierta!

Esa voz le resultaba familia, sintió como si hubiera alguien a su lado, un brazo que rápidamente lo rodeo y lo levantó un poco del suelo. Alguien que lo aferraba con fuerza, mientras que lo movían un poco y con desesperación lo llamaba. Otra fuerte mano tomo con suavidad su rostro levantándolo un poco, mientras aquella voz seguía llamándolo, rogándole que reaccionara. A la lejanía se escuchaban las voces de otras personas que se acercaban, voces que le resultaban conocidas, las cuales inmediatamente comenzaban a rodearlo, enseguida sintió otra dos manos, más finas y suaves agarraron una de sus manos, otra voz más suave comenzó a llamarlo...era....¿Una mujer?

- **¡SHUN HERMANO!**

Un fuerte grito llego hasta él, solo entonces pudo reconocer la voz, su conciencia despertó ¿Acaso era posible?, acaso su hermano y sus amigos....lucho por despertar, por salir de aquella ensoñación.

 _ **oooo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The Trurh::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oooo**_  

Salió corriendo de la mansión y se dirigió hacia donde había sentido aquel cosmos, se adentro en el bosque de esta, hasta que llego a un gran claro, en el cual florecían una gran cantidad de flores blancas. No le presto mucha atención al lugar, simplemente busco con la mirada al portador del cosmos que había sentido, un leve destello rosáceo, el brillo de una armadura al sol le permitió encontrarlo.

-Shun....¡Shun!

Inmediatamente corrió y se arrodillo a su lado, con suavidad lo tomo levanto un poco del suelo, comenzó a llamarlo, a moverlo en un intento de que reaccionara, pero Shun no le respondía. Suavemente tomo su rostro, se veía muy pálido, y eran visibles algunos cortes y golpes en él, lentamente se hacían visibles algunos hematomas en su cuello, pero no entendía, como su armadura estaba intacta, ni siquiera había un rasguño en ella.

-¡Shun!

El grito de la amazona de camaleón lo sorprendió, ella, los demás caballeros y su diosa había aparecido junto a él, también se habían percatado del cosmos de su hermano. La amazona inmediatamente corrió y se arrodillo al otro lado de su hermano, tomo con fuerza una de las manos de Shun y comenzó a llamarlo desesperadamente. Los demás también se acercaron, preocupados y sin poder entender como Shun había logrado llegar hasta allí. June lo comenzó a llamar desesperadamente, mientras que apretaba con fuerza su mano, pero aun así Shun seguía sin responder, Ikki sintió como comenzaba a desesperarse.

- **¡SHUN HERMANO**!-Le grito con fuerza.

De repente sintió un leve movimiento por parte del cuerpo que sostenía, al mismo tiempo que June sentía como la mano que sostenía reaccionaba. Lentamente los ojos verdeazulados se abrieron, para cruzar su mirado con los azules de su hermano, cuando lo vio una cálida y cansada sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-ikki...hermano...-Pronuncio apenas en un hilo de voz.

-Shun...-Ikki soltó el rostro de su hermano, a pesar de que había reaccionado, se notaba que no estaba bien, sus ojos verdeazulados estaba opacados y se veían distantes, como si su hermano no estuviera completamente hay.

-Hermano, June, Seiya...Saori....están todos aquí...

Llevo su mano libre hacia atrás e intento usarla para incorporarse aunque sea un poco más, pero al intentarlo su brazo comenzó a temblar, todo su cuerpo estaba muy debilitado. Ikki se dio cuenta y le ayudo, levantando un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera sentarse en el pasto.

-¿Shun estas bien?, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te hiso esto?-Fue June quien le pregunto, a pesar de que su mascara ocultaba su rostro, en su voz era perceptible la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos. No podía dejar de verlo, realmente le preocupaba, la presión en su pecho se acrecentaba junto con las ansias que sentía, inconscientemente comenzó a apretar con mas fuerza la mano del caballero, él era lo que más quería en este mundo, él era a quien ella amaba-¿Shun?

El caballero se dio vuelta para mirarla. Estaba preocupada, al igual que todos los demás, expectante de saber como se encontraba.

-June...hace tiempo que no te veía-Le regalo otra cálida sonrisa, estaba feliz de que estuviera hay, también había deseado volverla a ver.

-¿Shun que fue lo que te paso?, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-Fue ahora Seiya quien impaciente le comenzó preguntar-¿Por qué estas así? ¿Quién te hiso eso?

Shun no le respondió, simplemente sonreía, parecía que Seiya seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, bajo un poco la vista mientras sentía como una vez más las fuerzas se le empezaba a ir.

Que bueno que estén todos aquí...así-Su voz empezaba a cortarse al mismo tiempo que se le empezaba a dificultar la respiración-, así, pudo...puedo decirles cuanto los quiero...

Sintió un horrible punzada de dolor nacer desde su vientre y extenderse por todo su cuerpo, apretó los dientes, pero no dejo de sonreír, no dejaría de hacerlo. Los miro a todos, si hubiera podido los hubiera abrazado uno por uno, pero el tiempo se le agotaba, al igual que las fuerzas que le quedaban, su brazo fue incapaz de seguirlo sosteniendo.

-¡Shun!

Fue el grito de su hermano y de todos los presentes, si no fuera por que Ikki lo sostenía se hubiera vuelto a desplomar, sin poderlo evitar tosió, dejando que un hilo de sangre escapara de su boca.

-¡Ikki!-Fue Shyriu quien llamo la atención de todos-¡Esta herido!

El caballero de Fénix bajo su mirada para ver el mismo lugar que el Dragón, hay pudo bien que debajo de la placa de la armadura, un gran mancha carmesí se extendía por la tela de la armadura. June no pudo evitar ahogar un leve grito, e Ikki sintió como la desesperación hacia nido en su pecho, mientras que agarraba con más fuerza a su hermano.

-¡Hay que llevarlo a un medico ahora!-Grito Hyoga al darse cuenta de como la mancha amentaba rápidamente de tamaño.

Ikki acepto inmediatamente su idea, paso su otro brazo por debajo de las piernas de su hermano, y lo levanto del suelo, pero cuando se disponía a partir Saori se le planto frente a él, deteniéndolo en el acto.

-¡No Ikki!, en su estado actual no aguantara un viaje a esa velocidad, debemos llevarlo a la pista, tengo un helicóptero preparado con una cabina de primeros auxilios.-Le dijo adivinando sus intenciones.

Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, sabiendo que lo que decía era cierto, sin tiempo que perder salió corriendo hacia la pista.

-Nosotros nos adelantaremos y avisaremos para que preparen el helicóptero-Le dijo Shiryu a Saori, antes de desaparecer salir disparado a una gran velocidad, junto con Hyoga.

Mientras tanto Ikki se acercaba rápidamente a la mansión, seguido de cerca por June, miro la herida de su hermano, la mancha carmesí se había extendido rápidamente, abarcando casi todo el vientre de Andrómeda, volvió a mirar a su hermano, su mirada se opacaban cada vez más, al mismo tiempo que su vista parecía perderse más.

-Aguanta Shun, yo sé que tu puedes hermanito-Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, mientras que aceleraba su carrera, no iba a dejarlo, ¡No iba a perderlo!

Shun logro escuchar su voz, a pesar de todo aun la escuchaba, mientras tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su hermano, no pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima escapara y cayera por su rostro.

-Lo siento...hermano...-Fue lo ultimo que pudo pronunciar.

 _ **oooo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The Trurh::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oooo**_   

La lluvia caía coposamente esa tarde, era como si el mismo clima fuera un reflejo de lo que su corazón sentía, del dolor que su alma sentía, aquel que le quemaba lo más profundo de su alma. Aun en su mente resonaban las palabras del medico.

_-Lo...lo lamento ya no hay nada que podamos hacer._

Con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba agarro al pobre doctor de su bata, levantando en el aire.

-¡Eso no es posible!-Le grito con todas sus fuerzas-Esto...no-Las lagrimas comenzaron brotar de sus ojos, no podía ser verdad, su hermano no podía estar muerto, ¡El no sentía que estuviera muerto! ¡Shun no podía estar muerto¡

-¡¿Quien fue?!, ¡¿Quien lo hiso?!-Levanto un poco más alto al pobre medico, necesitaba una respuesta, no podía ser que su hermano este muerto, ¿Quién lo había hecho?, ¿Por qué?

-No sabemos nada señor por favor no pudimos hacer nada-El medico hablaba rápido y casi sin respirar, realmente sorprendido y asustado por la reacción del joven, y por la fuerza que este poseía.

-¡Ikki ya basta!-Shiryu lo separo del pobre medico y lo enfrento-No puedes hacer eso, sé que te duele, a todos nos duele, peor él no tiene la culpa-Le dijo mientras señalaba al medico, que se incorporaba del suelo.

Era la verdad, no le mentía en sus ojos también se veían las lagrimas y no era el único que sufría, la amazona de Camaleón se había desplomado al suelo de rodillas al escuchar esas palabras, mientras que su corazón sufría una herida más profunda y dolorosa, que la que pudo recibir en cualquier batalla. Los demás también lloraban, era otra vida más que se perdía, la vida de su hermano y no tenían una razón, una causa, ni siquiera un culpable.

Ikki se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a partir, no quería estar más tiempo allí, directamente no lo soportaba, nadie lo detuvo, ni siquiera le dijeron algo simplemente lo dejaron partir. Lo conocían, aunque él Fénix no lo demostrara sabían que su alma en estos momentos era agitada por la más fuertes de la tormentas.

 _ **oooo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The Trurh::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oooo**_  

-¿Ikki?

Una voz lo saco de sus recuerdos obligándolo a voltear a ver detrás de él. Era de Saori, quien se encontraba parada a escasos metros de él, en uno de los caminos del cementerio. Vestida aun con su vestido negro que uso en el funeral, se protegía de la lluvia bajo un paraguas del mismo color, en sus ojos se veía la preocupación, el cansancio y el dolor que todo esto le provocaba.

-Ya todos se han ido...tu también deberías hacerlo

No sabia muy bien que decirle, sabia que en este momento no habría palabra o frase que sirva de consuelo para lo que su caballero sentía. Hace poco que el entierro había terminado, ya todos se habían ido...todos excepto él.

-¿No deseas acompañarnos a la mansión?-Le pregunto, pero nuevamente obtuvo solo al silencio por respuesta-¿Ikki?

-No.

Fue la tajante respuesta del caballero, no deseaba volver a la mansión, él ya no estaría hay para recibirlo, no habría una cálida sonrisa, ni un abrazo, ni nada. Sentía un rabia que lo carcomía por dentro, la furia y el dolor se entremezclaban, pero no había un culpable de quien vengarse, ni una razón que justificara la muerte de su hermanito, ni siquiera una respuesta que le digiera donde había estado, que le había pasado, no había nada. Apretó con fuerza sus puños sintiendo como sus emociones lo sobrepasaban, si era uno de los santos más fuertes, él era capas de volver de la muerte, pero fallo en lo más lo más importante, esta vez no se dio cuenta, no lo escucho. ¿Cómo no pudo saber lo que le pasaba a su hermano? ¿Cómo fue incapaz de ayudarlo? ¿Cómo fue incapaz de ayudarlo? Una vez más sus lagrimas caían por su rostro, hubiera deseado llegar antes, poder estar junto a él, sólo quería...sólo quería volverlo a ver, estar junto a él.

-¿Ikki?-La voz de su diosa, casi partida lo llamo, sin poder evitarlo ella también había empezado a llorar.

El caballero de Fénix no le presto mucha atención, pero ella tenia razón, lo era mejor irse de allí. Se dio vuelta y se dirigió en dirección contraria de donde estaba su Diosa, necesitaba estar sólo, o quizás no sabía lo que realmente necesitaba, simplemente quería alejarse de todo y de todos. Saori lo llamo, pero él hiso oído sordo, lo único que oía era el sonido de la lluvia, y lo único que sentía, era una profunda tristeza, un triste sentimiento de vacío.

Saori lo observo marchar, en estos momentos no deseaba obligarlo a volver a la mansión, no tenia derecho a pedirle nada, después de todo ella con toda su divinidad, tampoco había sido capaz de hacer algo por Shun. Volteo a observar la tumba que ase solo segundos su caballero observaba, hecha completamente de granito, la habían colocado en frente de la tumba en la que siempre rezaba, tenia entendido que era de su familia, seguramente era lo que hubiese deseado.

-Señorita, creo que debería regresar al vehículo-Escuchó decir a Tatsumi detrás de ella-Podría enfermase señorita, será mejor que regrese a la mansión.

La joven asintió, se dispuso a volver a la mansión, más no pudo evitar volver a mirar hacia atrás, a ver el camino que el Fénix había tomado, estaba preocupada por él, pero estaba segura de que ahora lo mejor era darle tiempo, por lo menos para que asimilara la noticia. Continúo su camino, seguida de cerca por su mayordomo, el cual como siempre demostraba un porte serio y firme, pronto abandonaron el lugar.

Al final lo único que se podían escuchar era el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el suelo, hasta que lentamente la tormenta comenzó a ceder durante el paso del tiempo. Las horas siguieron corriendo, permitiendo que la tarde diera paso a la oscura noche, sólo entonces se permitió salir. Amparada en el velo nocturno lentamente camino hasta la tumba de caballero, con suavidad paso su mano sobre la lapida de la leyenda, mientras que con suaves pasos, caminaba a su alrededor. Las nubes del cielo se abrieron, dejando que la luna la iluminara a ella y a la tumba del caballero. Sus plateados cabellos brillaron a la luz del astro, mientras que sus ojos negros como obsidianas se posaban en la roca grabada, tranquila y con una suave sonrisa en su rostro se arrodillo al lado de la tumba y con una voz suave dijo.

-Despierte mi señor, como le prometí...es hora de que ocupes t lugar en este mundo.

Inmediatamente la pesada lapida de roca que sellaba la tumba se movió, mientras que lentamente comenzaba a levantarse, ella no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír, de un fuerte movimiento la lapida fue arrojada a un costado, golpeándose fuertemente contra el suelo. Quien yacía dentro se incorporo, hasta quedar sentado, su piel era más pálida y su cabello se había opacado, perdiendo su color hasta tornándose de un verde muy grisáceo y completamente apagado. Sus grises ojos se posaron en la diosa que estaba a su lado, de un color gris muy claro, parecían carecer completamente de una pupila y de emoción alguna.

-Hécate-Pronuncio.

-Hola Shun.

El silencio de la noche volvió a reinar, no necesitaba ninguna palabra más, después de todo ya había entendido cual era su lugar en este mundo, ya había aceptado su nuevo destino. En este mundo no existía vida sin muerte, luz sin oscuridad, la muerte necesitaba un portador, la oscuridad tenia que tener un guardián, a su juez y carcelero...

**_Fin_ **

_**oooo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The Trurh::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oooo**_     

_**El sol se pondrá por tí.** _

_**Y las sombras del día,** _

**_acogerán_ ** _**este mundo en gris.** _

_**y el sol se pondrá por tí...** _

_**oooo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The Trurh::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oooo**_     

Llegamos al final de la historia, se agradece a todos los que nos han leído, dejado mensaje, dado un favoritos :D


End file.
